Love Letters
by akili
Summary: Spock and Nyota are separated and unable to communicate through the usual methods. This story was inspired by an amazing anthology of historical love letters. There's more detail about the anthology in the story. Post-ST:XI
1. Apart

Author's Note: I do not own these characters and I am making no money from this.

I recently started a book called _A Love No Less: More than two centuries of African American Love Letters_. The letters contained in it are so poignant and heart wrenching I was inspired to write this story. This is my first story not based on a prompt. I'm not sure how long it will be, so please bear with me. I'm expressing my sappy side. I hope you like it.

Spock knew that he had done the logical thing. Although New Vulcan was progressing it was in need of all of the best minds that it had left in order to rebuild. Spock's father, Sarek, had asked Spock to contribute to the new Vulcan Science Academy's curriculum and the teachings of Surak said that it was logical to offer one's talents when able to. Still, Spock thought of Nyota often. He had taken a leave from the Enterprise and committed to 8 standard months to assist in reestablishing the academy. Spock thought that he might not have considered Nyota so often if he could talk to her more frequently, but as it happened, Nyota and the rest of the Enterprise had warped into a new system that interfered with Starfleet's subspace communications devices. Spock could still feel Nyota in his head, but at best, the glimpses of her were fleeting and they were no substitute for Nyota's voice, laughter and touch.

Spock meditated more frequently than was thought necessary on New Vulcan; however, most people who were on New Vulcan meditated more often than what had been previously accepted. Losing one's homeworld and the lives on it required additional measures to maintain emotional control. When he was not meditating, Spock spent most of his time in meetings with the remaining members of the Vulcan council. The matters discussed were not restricted to the courses at the new academy as Spock had hoped; instead, the meetings discussed a number of topics that Spock was wholly disinterested in. Specifically, Spock had no interest in the council's nearing a mandate that would require all Vulcans to return to the new home world, to bond with an acceptable assigned Vulcan mate and reproduce. It was not simply that Spock found the idea to be illogical from a personal perspective but communally, he thought that the greater good would be served if Vulcans were able to select their own mates. Indeed, Spock and his father both cited the significant data that existed on a number of planets that indicated that increased bio-diversity enhanced most species making them more adaptable in a changing universe and had the added benefit of contributing certain evolutionary defenses. Sarek had to look no further than his own son, he argued, to show that Vulcan genes and those of another species would not only produce viable offspring, but offspring that would ultimately shape the future of Vulcan. After all, it was Spock who had the foresight to save the council when the Romulan ship Narada attacked and he was instrumental in the destruction of the ship.

The counter arguments were predictable. Although the remaining elders on the council had to concede that Spock was indeed responsible for their continued life they also pointed out that Spock had failed to act in a manner that would have saved the planet. They pointedly stated that if there had been a full blooded Vulcan aboard the Enterprise, the likelihood that Vulcan would have been destroyed would have been reduced by 63.671 percent. Sarek argued against this number, indicating that it was baseless and the council elders responded that Sarek's assertions were similarly baseless since Spock was his son and Sarek was obviously biased. The Council went on to state that it was they that were charged with preserving Vulcan culture and that continued interspecies mating would simply diminish Vulcan traditions. One elder frankly argued that Spock's refusal of admittance to the Vulcan Science Academy and his seeming fascination with a common human subordinate was evidence enough that Vulcan-alien hybrids were not the path that New Vulcan should take. Sarek was spending much of his time meditating as well. The openly insulting nature of the conversations with the council and their insinuations of Sarek's illogic tested his control.

In this environment, however, Sarek found certain comfort in Spock's presence and Spock in Sarek. Sarek knew that the council was operating based on fear of change and the unknown, and that Spock was an exceptional man. Sarek reasoned to Spock over an evening meal that it was illogical to cling to fallacies about change when one's planet had been destroyed. Such a tragedy _required _change. Most of the time, however, the two men ate together in silence. Sarek wished to inquire about Spock's friend Lieutenant Uhura, but after the insulting manner in which the council described her, Sarek thought it illogical to bring her up. There was no need to unduly stir any emotions in Spock. He had recently lost his mother and home world only to return to an ungrateful council. Mentioning Nyota Uhura would unnecessarily remind Spock of something that he wished to have, but could not.

Spock did, however, find the work of rebuilding the science academy's academics quite agreeable. The work was challenging and rigorous and Spock found the idea that he could influence the studies of the next generation of Vulcans rewarding. He never said so explicitly, but he intended to pare down the Vulcan dogma of superiority to all other species. He found that it was not helpful and that any Vulcan who believed this would be at a disadvantage should he or she ever leave New Vulcan. Spock had found that other species had their own strengths and could not be compared directly to Vulcan abilities. He also found that other species had their own ideas about being deemed inferior. Spock's new curriculum incorporated more information from off world and was more considerate of difference as an asset instead of a frailty. Spock thought that Nyota, is she knew what he had been doing, would have been proud of him. It would have been more than acceptable if he could contact her and tell her about the meetings with the council and his work with the new professors of the Academy.

It wasn't until four months had elapsed without a word to or from Nyota that the Federation diplomatic vessel landed. Sarek informed Spock that the federation had been regularly assisting New Vulcan in acquiring building materials and funding for construction. Spock met with the vessel's communications officer, a man named Ernesto Gutierrez, and bluntly inquired about the Enterprise. Ernesto told Spock that as far as he understood, the Enterprise was fine. The ship sent a regular shuttle craft to the edge of the system to communicate with Starfleet on crucial matters, the status of their mission and to order supplies. Ernesto informed Spock that the shuttle left the Enterprise and took 24 standard hours to emerge at the edge of the system and 24 standard hours to return, so the shuttle was only sent every eight weeks or so, staying at the edge of the system for two to three weeks until any pressing matters were resolved. When Spock asked Ernesto how he was aware of such detail the Lieutenant explained that the diplomatic vessels, like the one that he served on, were the ones in charge of meeting the small shuttle craft on the edge of the new system. The diplomatic vessels responded to the Enterprise, or any exploratory vessels, and took information or action, depending on what was required in relation to the lifeforms in the system. Ernesto told Spock that after they left Vulcan, they would be restocking supplies on Earth and heading to meet the Enterprise's shuttle in approximately 10 weeks.

Spock began to pace in the small structure that was his father's temporary home. He had left his father conversing with the council again. He would have stayed, as it seemed that the council needed more logical arguments to rebut their fearful clinging to the past, but Spock found that he could not quiet his mind. He wanted to get word to Nyota but was unsure how to do so discretely. He certainly did not want anyone upon the diplomatic vessel to read anything that he said to Nyota in confidence. Nyota was not well practiced in the art of mental communication and, although she tried, she was never able to communicate any details to him. He occasionally felt her sense of longing for his presence, or her sadness but that was unsatisfactory. No, Spock needed a quiet way to communicate with Nyota, something secure and not cumbersome. It was not until Spock was reviewing a history PADD that he wished to base a syllabus upon, that the answer occurred to Spock. It was so logical it should have been obvious. Spock would write Nyota a letter. The letter was small and portable, it would be secure if he could find the right vessel for it and Nyota would be able to keep it with her and read it at any time. Spock found this to be a more than adequate solution. Spock began to pace again. What would he say in his letter? Spock went to meditate. He had much to ponder.


	2. The Missive

Author's Note: I do not own these characters and I am not making any profit from this story.

Spock excused himself from a meeting with the three Vulcans that would be the new deans of the Vulcan Science Academy. They did not ask questions, but it was obvious that they found Spock's early departure to be unusual. Spock had spent the last five weeks and six days trying to compose a letter to Nyota, failing miserably each time. He had indicated to Lieutenant Gutierrez that he wished to send something to the Enterprise and the lieutenant advised Spock that the ship would be leaving in six weeks. The diplomatic vessel, The Mandela, was set to leave the next morning for Earth, where it would stop for a week before taking the four week journey to meet with the Enterprise crew members. Spock had packed a box that included samples of life from New Vulcan that he could study once back on the Enterprise, a full report of his duties for Captain Kirk to review and several photographs for Nyota; however, the letter that was to tell her of the trials he had faced, his sense of accomplishment and his desire to be with her would simply not come.

Spock was determined to finish it during the night. Spock had found an amount of paper, something his father had found amongst long forgotten belongings left at the Vulcan Embassy on Earth. When Spock inquired of Sarek why he would bring inconsequential and futile things to New Vulcan Sarek had simply replied that they had been Amanda's too. Spock asked no further questions. It had been a good thing that Sarek clung to these items because amongst them Spock had found the perfect tools to write his letter. He found the heavy cotton paper along side a number of similarly fabricated envelopes and a golden nibbed fountain pen. All of these items were in a larger, less quality envelope labeled 'Thank you Notes'. Spock recognized his mother's scrolling handwriting. It gave him pause. Spock knew that it was illogical to wish for the presence of someone who was dead; however, his mother would have been the ideal person to assist him in writing to Nyota. His mother would have been quite useful in many regards in relation to Nyota. Spock occasionally slipped during meditation and wondered if his mother and Nyota would have gotten along well. Spock suspected they would have. They were of similar temperament. Spock considered the possibility that, if his mother were still alive, perhaps she would have tutored Nyota in the finer points of mental connection. Spock considered asking how Sarek had improved the connection between Amanda and himself when they were separated by distance but it seemed an inappropriate subject.

Spock avoided the small room where Sarek was meditating and sat in his own chamber with the pen in his hand. The paper remained blank. Spock's emotional control prevented him from emoting outwardly. Vulcans were telepaths and tended to only share emotions with those who they were most intimate with and this stymied Spock's progress. If Nyota were with him, he would be able to express his desire for her body through touch. He could easily express his appreciation for her wit by simply engaging her in conversation. If he wished to express deeper, more cathartic emotions with her, he had to simply brush his fingers across her temples. Spock was frustrated. His whole life he had been reminded of his unfortunate humanity; however, when it would be appropriate to channel emotion into a task, it escaped him completely. Spock thought about meditating to control the growing annoyance at this failure but reminded himself that he was constrained by time. He had a mere nine hours before he lost his opportunity to communicate with Nyota.

Three hours had passed and the only result that Spock had were several tightly balled pieces of paper lined up perfectly along the corner of the table he sat at. Spock was staring at yet another white sheet of paper when he heard movement behind him. Spock peered over his shoulder to see his father, standing with his hands behind his back, quietly watching him.

"Spock." Sarek acknowledged his son.

"Father" Spock responded. "Is there something the matter? Do you require something of me?" Spock would have preferred it if he was left alone, but it was logical to ask why the older man was standing there.

"No. There is nothing that needs your attention. I was simply... interested in your activities. You have come to this room every night for several weeks, yet you have not made mention of the work that you busy yourself with."

"Understood." Spock turned back to the blank paper. Simply because his father was curious about his activities did not require Spock to tell him about them. It was impolite in Vulcan society to pry.

"Spock. What is it that you are doing?" Sarek moved closer, ignoring impropriety. If Nyota were here, she would have sighed. Spock considered telling Sarek that it was none of his concern, but did not wish to defend the perception of secrecy that would surely arise. It was more logical to tell the truth.

"I am attempting to compose a letter to Lieutenant Uhura on the Enterprise. The Mandela will be intercepting a shuttle from the Enterprise within several weeks and it is my intention to send correspondence with Lieutenant Gutierrez so that it will reach Nyota Uhura's hand."

Sarek considered his son for a long while before responding. Spock would have tried to analyze the silence, but it was illogical to attempt to discern another's thoughts if they opted not to share them. Spock had never spoken to Sarek about Nyota before. While his mother had been alive, she had questioned him about a perceived change in him just before the Narada required emergency deployment. Spock strongly suspected that her 'mother's intuition', as she had called it, caused her to infer that Spock had become involved in an emotional relationship. She would call at an appointed time and casually question Spock about his work and his social life; however, after a certain point, Spock recalled, all pretense of casualness evaporated and she would pointedly inquire about Cadet Uhura. Spock would awkwardly change the subject and hurry the conversation to its end, his mother smiling wryly at him through the videophone as she said goodbye. Had his mother mentioned Nyota to his father? Spock had never considered such a possibility. Spock's relationship with his father was adequate, although he knew that Sarek was still with Spock for declining the invitation to the Vulcan Science Academy. Sarek had concluded that Spock's rejection of the academy was an emotional decision and that Spock had made a mistake that he would never be able to correct. Sarek had said so repeatedly in the months following his choice. Spock had come to put more value on his relationship with his father since the loss of Vulcan. Nyota had encouraged Spock's answering Sarek's request to come to New Vulcan affirmatively, saying that it would be a 'good faith gesture' toward a better relationship on Spock's part. Spock had been skeptical that this was something that would be advantageous in interacting with Sarek; however, he was quite interested in the work at the academy. Finally, Sarek spoke.

"Lieutenant Uhura," Sarek paused "She is the communications officer that I observed spending time with you aboard the Enterprise?" Sarek knew that the question he posed was of no consequence. He knew exactly who Lieutenant Uhura was. Even the elders of the Vulcan Council knew who she was. They had noticed the small displays of intimacy between Spock and Nyota that would have been imperceptible to any others.

"Yes." Spock tilted his head slightly. He considered providing further information but was unsure that it would be a wise choice.

"I see." Sarek nodded. "And you are having difficulty composing this letter?"

"I am... unable to properly articulate that which I wish to convey." Spock paused, "Despite my human limitations, I am unable to... communicate in a human way." Spock looked over his shoulder again at his father.

"Perhaps Spock," Sarek met his son's eyes "you should avoid concerning yourself overly with expression. Perhaps it would be more logical for you to write only facts. Facts are, after all, always logical." Sarek lowered his head slightly before speaking again, "I am sure that Lieutenant Uhura would understand." Sarek peered at Spock a moment longer before turning around and leaving the room. Spock had no idea how to analyze the conversation that he had with his father. Sarek had never shown as much emotional expression as he had when he had looked at Spock and offered advice. Spock would have to meditate about this interaction later. He had a letter to write.

At 0613, Spock arrived at the temporary quarters of Lieutenant Ernesto Gutierrez and presented the man with a small parcel. The lieutenant assured Spock that he would deliver the parcel to the person manning the shuttle that would be coming from the Enterprise. Spock found this to be satisfactory.

_ Nyota, _

_I hope that this letter finds you well. It has been five months, one week, six days and 7.3 hours since I have seen or spoken to you. I am intensely curious about your activities on the Enterprise. What life forms have you encountered? _

_I am finding the work with the Vulcan Science Academy to be fulfilling. You were correct about this, as you are often about things that I resist. I have not nearly accomplished what I had expected to in this amount of time; however, the rebuilding of a civilization occasionally requires one's expectations to be adjusted. _

_I am not finding that the constant meeting with the Vulcan Council suits me. I do not believe that I am meant to be a diplomat. I am a scientist and the complete failure to apply logic to the rebuilding of the cultural aspects of Vulcan strikes me as fruitless and inappropriate. I have attempted to reasonably say so; however, I do believe that the elders regard me as a nuisance. I believe that if you were here, you would offer me some advice on re-framing the conversation. I have not been successful in doing so. _

_Beyond the time with the council and my duties to the academy, I have not undertaken any activities of interest. I spend a great deal of time meditating, but I believe that the majority of the Vulcans here do. Building a new homeworld is difficult work. _

_I do wish to note that I think of you with a frequency that even I cannot quantify. There are many things that I wish to share with you moment to moment even though I have just acknowledged that I am singularly occupied with only two areas of work. For example, I have come across several items that belonged to my mother and I wondered what you would think of them. It was illogical to speculate, obviously, but there are thousands of moments like the one I have just described in any day. Even now as I write, I am watching the sun rise on this new planet and I long to hear your observations on its color, beauty and, as you would put it, majesty. _

_I occasionally attempt to touch your mind. It is unacceptable to me that I feel your sadness and cannot do anything to relieve it. I am unsure if I should press against your mind more insistently to remind you that I am always with you, or if that would make things less bearable for you. Please advise me as to what you would prefer. Lieutenant Gutierrez has indicated to me that he finds it acceptable to act as courier between us while the Enterprise is out of communication range. _

_It is drawing near to the time that I must deliver this letter so that it may reach you. I find it fascinating that I have had such difficulty using such a primitive form of communication. My father offered very sound and logical advice that allowed me to complete the task. I hope that you find my efforts satisfactory. _

_Spock._


	3. Volcanoes, 1

Author's Note: I don't own these characters and I'm not profiting from this story. Also? Writing this made me cry. I guess I hit some personal stuff. I'm not sure if that is good or bad for writing. I guess we'll see.

Spock sat alone in the skeletal beginnings of the building that would be home to the Vulcan Science Academy. It was just before dawn and he was not scheduled to meet with anyone for some time. Spock was evaluating his situation and had not had success in the home he shared with his father. He hypothesized that a different setting may improve his result. The structure was domed in a manner that was reminiscent of the buildings of Shi'Kahr, but it would never truly resemble the structures of that ancient city. The walls had not been raised, although it did not take much imagination to understand the structure and design of the building. The lack of walls afforded a good view of New Vulcan's two enormous volcanoes.

Facing the mountains, Spock looked inward and considered his state of mind for the last several weeks. Immediately after handing his letter to Lieutenant Gutierrez he had felt remarkably peaceful and clearheaded; however, in the weeks that followed Spock noticed that he was increasingly anxious. He repeatedly checked his internal clock to determine what point of transit the letter would be in. It was illogical, but Spock found that he was compelled to continue the behavior. He would occasionally press against Nyota's mind in an attempt to see if perhaps the Mandela had reached the Enterprise more quickly than expected; another illogical behavior since it was easy to monitor the Mandela's progress in the temporary communications station in New Gol. It was Spock's belief that Nyota would immediately attempt contact through the mind meld if she were to receive the letter early, however his more frequent attempts at mentally engaging with Nyota yielded undesirable results. When Spock was able to touch Nyota's mind, he no longer felt the same degree of loneliness that he had during the first few months on New Vulcan. This should have been welcome news to Spock, but he found that it only caused him to speculate wildly. Did Nyota no longer desire his companionship? He recalled the engineer, Junior Lieutenant Ajit, that worked in the core of the Enterprise and the constant attention that he lavished upon Nyota whenever they crossed paths. Spock considered the possibility that Nyota had opted to substitute the engineer's company for his own. Spock recalled that Nyota had been very friendly with the junior lieutenant, calling him Manjinder on more than one occasion.

It was not simply that Spock was behaving illogically in regard to the letter, it was that it was beginning to affect his work. Although Spock acknowledged that he found meeting with the Vulcan Council to be a trying experience, it was part of his accepted task. Spock regularly gave the council reports on his progress in both attempting to recapture the lost curriculum and on the new components of the curriculum that were largely under his control. Spock had been put in charge of the curriculum because his ties to Starfleet, his experience teaching at Starfleet Academy and his brilliant scientific background made him the only logical choice amongst the surviving Vulcans. Recently, however, Spock had been barely able to provide a report on his progress without a council member attacking him in some way. In ordinary circumstances Spock would have been more than willing to calmly debate the merits and failings of the work; however, he had no patience for it at this time. Indeed, at one point Sarek had seen emotion flow into Spock's eyes and quickly interrupted the debate in order for Spock to regain control. If Sarek could see the anger leak into Spock's face, then the rest of the council could as well. In the last five days he had declined invitations to report to the council on three separate occasions because he doubted his ability to act in a logical manner.

Part of what was complicating things was that Spock was not simply considering his own reputation and place on New Vulcan. He was concerned with his father's place in this new society. Sarek had always been amongst the elite of Vulcan society due to his level of birth and privilege; however, now, the status associated with noble birth and accomplishment had been considerably lessened. Vulcans that had been working off world as simple freighter engineers when Vulcan was destroyed had as much status as aged diplomats and scholars. Spock was not displeased with this turn of events; indeed, if anything beneficial came from the destruction of the home world Spock considered the increase in egalitarian contributions to be it. Still, Sarek's vocal opposition to many of the council's intentions was now more visible and more likely to make Sarek a target without the cushion of high status to protect him. Additionally, significant amounts of Sarek's conflict with the council came from his defense of mixed marriages, humans and Spock himself. This was not new; after all, Sarek had always defended Spock and Amanda's place on Vulcan; however, it was garnering more negative reaction than Spock believed was worthwhile. Spock had to determine a solution to his unusual emotional state so that he could continue working and prevent undue harm to his father's reputation.

Another part of Spock's internal distress was the realization that he would be on Vulcan much longer than he anticipated. When he agreed to come to Vulcan for eight months, he thought it would be an adequate amount of time to design a base curriculum upon which the new professors could build their lessons upon. Spock had thought of the rudimentary conditions on New Vulcan when calculating this amount of time but he had not surmised the number of conflicts there would be and the significant reliance on the work of others that would be required in the task. First, there had been conflicts about who would be admitted to the academy. Next, there had been conflicts about who would be asked to be faculty. Spock had been offered a position but Sarek had quickly declined on his behalf. Then there were conflicts about who would be asked to oversee the faculty. The loss of many of the most brilliant Vulcan minds required rethinking of the types of subjects taught, the academic rigor of the curriculum and the admission policies. Some Vulcans, Spock and Sarek amongst them, had expressed a willingness to bring the best and brightest minds from the entire Federation to teach temporarily. Spock had experienced such arrangements made while on Earth and the 'visiting professor' programs were both efficient and they allowed an abundance of learning. Other Vulcans, a vocal minority, believed that enlisting non-Vulcan professors would cause the Vulcan Science Academy to cease being Vulcan and they stubbornly opposed any such plans. Further, the Vulcan Science Academy had been _the_ elite institution of scientific learning in the known universe and the decision whether to admit more Vulcans of average intelligence versus elite students from all known galaxies was still in debate. Spock needed these conflicts to be resolved so that he could properly craft his plan for the school and complete it.

Spock had sent word to Star Fleet that his time on New Vulcan would necessarily be extended. It would be up to the administration to get word to the Enterprise. As Spock thought about this, he began to see the most likely origins of his recent behavior. Spock had often felt torn between two worlds growing up on Vulcan, but when he joined Star Fleet, this feeling had abated. His time on Vulcan reminded him, to an unacceptable degree, of his childhood awkwardness. While on the Enterprise Spock had no problem filtering out emotions and maintaining his composure; however, he had none of the triggers that had affected him as a child. Here, on New Vulcan, he was suspicious that several of the Vulcans that had stepped into leadership roles, attempted to provoke an emotional reaction to lend credence to their flawed arguments. Spock longed for the friendships that he had on the Enterprise that had eluded him as a boy and also eluded him here on New Vulcan. He missed the ability to work without commentary on his genetic heritage. Spock missed Kirk's colorful inquiries about his well being. He missed McCoy's hostility laced concern for him and Nyota. He never made friends as a child and a relationship of the type he shared with Nyota would have been unheard of on Vulcan; the only people who were kind to Spock were his close blood relatives and their servants. Spock recalled the uniquely satisfying sensation of control over his own life when he rejected the Vulcan Science Academy's invitation; even though he'd had doubts, Spock reasoned that his choice had been the best decision he had ever made. He also thought of Nyota, her beautiful mahogany skin and her brilliant smile. Were she with him she would tell Spock that he was still in control of his own path and that all that was necessary was for him to remember that. Spock let his eyes focus again and he honed in on a small trail of white steam that lilted away from the volcano he faced. If Spock was not mistaken, he was sure that he had felt Nyota in his mind just then.

During the next few weeks Spock was more suited to complete his work. He was calmer and more patient. His voice of reason led a final decision to be made on the adoption of a plan to bring professors of different species to the academy and to maintain the academy's rigorous academic requirements. Sarek had begun intense conversations with a number of Vulcans who tended to agree with his logic and Spock found the formation of this quasi-political party to be fascinating. Spock had developed a more satisfactory routine in the weeks that followed his meditation facing the volcanoes. He felt composed, even while thinking of Nyota. He did find it difficult to suppress certain physical responses to his memories of her body; however, he believed that his participation in the symbolic pilgrimage of Surak between the two volcanoes would assist him him his meditation skills and control. The pilgrimage took several days, and was difficult, however both he and his father were better for having undertaken it. When Spock returned to the small structure that he shared with Sarek, he observed a small parcel in the entryway. It contained several items: a tri-corder with data about life forms that Spock had never encountered before; a PADD containing linguistic assessments of a language that Spock was unfamiliar with and a very full, scented envelope. Sarek had glanced at items in the small box, but excused himself when the faintly sweet, yet spicy odor wafted toward him. He left Spock to enjoy this privately.

Spock had been relieved when his father had exited of his own accord. When Spock opened the envelope he was greeted by Nyota's signature scent _and _the perfume she wore. Spock was confused for a moment, as he pulled a small amount of fabric from the envelope but understanding dawned on him quickly as he made out the familiar shape of one of Nyota's undergarments. There were several photographs of Nyota wearing only the undergarment that he held in his hand. It was obvious that Nyota had taken the photographs herself from the angles of her body; however, Spock still found them to be quite provocative. Finally, Spock unfolded a letter that smelled so strongly of Nyota's perfume, Spock was quickly brought back to the moments when he watched her dress before duty, just after she rolled the fragrance on her neck and the intensity of the smell as he kissed her one last time before they went onto the bridge.

_My dearest Spock, _

_I was shocked to have received a letter from you! I love it! I love you. You never cease to surprise me and it is one of the many traits that I cherish about you. I've missed you so much. I have to consciously remind myself not to think of you while I'm working else I'll fall into an reverie so profound that I am useless to anyone. _

_I have been attempting to refine my mental communication skills and at times think that you are actively wandering though my mind, but I am unsure often. I've tried my best to shield you from my more intense emotions; I do not wish for you to succumb to my sadness in the midst of the constant reminders of your own losses as you strive to build New Vulcan. I so often wonder how you are and what you're doing at so many points during the day. Please tell me that you are well and thriving._

_How comes your work? I am excited that your brilliant and enlightened mind will be shaping the future generations of Vulcans. I feel that your participation in this project is not simply an incredible opportunity on a personal level, but progress for your people. Spock, I am so proud of you for serving them well. _

_As for the work of the Enterprise, I have enclosed a copy of my research on the inhabitants of this system. It is incredible really, the diversity of this species' linguistic patterns from continent to continent, planet to planet. I think that once we finish making contact with each planet within the system, that I will be writing an article for the Intergalactic Journal for Applied Linguistics. If it is well received, I may attempt to flesh it out into a book. Please review the data and give me your thoughts?_

_I have to admit that although I miss many things about you, I truly miss our candid conversations the most. Well, it's almost a tie. I certainly miss your touch as well. I am afraid that I will be without your touch or your companionship for a while longer as the Captain has determined that we make contact with each planet in this system. It's unbelievable, really, that so many planets and such an advanced culture existed here without anyone knowing. Obviously, part of it is the unusual physics that hinder subspace communications and sensors, but still, even the neighboring systems were unaware of these beings. They are a peaceful and gracious race with incredibly advanced arts and sciences. I think that they will, should they endeavor to join, make an amazing addition to the Federation. I wish you could be part of this research, but I know that your obligation to your people is equally important to you. I've enclosed a tri-corder with a variety of readings about this race, along with data about certain flora and fauna. _

_Kirk sends his regards. He is anxious to know when you'll be ready to return to us. I know that it is illogical to speculate, but I told him that I could easily imagine you staying on New Vulcan until the Vulcan Science Academy is ready to open. If that is your plan Spock, I support you and approve of it whole heartedly. He says that since he has ordered a full exploration of the system, that he will send more frequent shuttles to the system's border for communication. He announced that all crew members will be able to send PADDS and any other communications with loved ones beyond the system since we are likely to be here, out of communication range, for some time. He says that you will be given a commendation for innovating new methods to improve crew morale. He insisted that I write that; he thinks it is hilarious. Len says it's a 'regular pony express'. I wonder what Ernie thinks of that. Oh, by the way Spock, Ernie Gutierrez and I were classmates at Star Fleet Academy! Did you recognize him? He was one of your students in the practicum on the Evolution of Subspace power sources. He's sort of an engineering nerd at heart. It makes sense that he married Manny Ajit down in engineering. Anyway, should you see him again, please give him my regards! _

_I've been wondering how to end this letter for hours Spock. There're so many things that I want to ask you, so many things that I want to tell you. I've been keeping a journal so that when we see each other again, that I can review all the things you missed. I considered sending it along, but thought better of it. I'd like to save some things for when we reunite. Perhaps you could keep a journal of the things you wish I could see also? I'd love to see New Vulcan though your eyes. Oh, also, please tell me about the items that belonged to your mother... I'd love to hear about them in as much detail as you'd like to give. I've been thinking about your family often these last few months. Is your father well? How are things between you?_

_Spock, beloved, I am no closer to discerning a perfect end to this letter than I was yesterday or the day before, so I will end it as simply as possible. _

_I love you more than you can ever imagine. _

_Yours eternally, _

_Nyota_

_P.S. I just took these photographs a moment ago. I sent the outfit I was wearing in them so that you would remember me. I love you. N._


	4. Volcanoes, 2

Author's note: I do not own these characters and I am not profiting from this story.

Also, I tend to write in dramatic bursts where I end up with about 10-15 pages at a time and slowly upload them as I re-read. I'm out of chapters now, so I'm back to writing. An update'll probably come in the later part of next week. Thanks for reading and for your patience.

* * *

Spock sat and pondered Nyota's letter for days. The smell of her body on the fabric, the smell of her perfume on the paper and the earnestness of her words made Spock forget all of the adversity he had faced during his time on New Vulcan. When Spock had begun the process of becoming familiar with Nyota, he had explained to her that his emotions were not unlike the volcanoes of Vulcan; they were often dangerously hot, turbulent and formative, while being encased in a nearly impenetrable wall of stone. Sometimes, Spock had offered, the flow of his emotions would slowly ebb to the surface over a long period of time, only to cool quickly once at the surface; however, at other times the turmoil that burned within him gushed out rapidly, sometimes violently, changing the landscape of his life permanently. Spock had felt the slow move of his deeper emotions and insecurities during his separation from Nyota but the letter had provoked a violent outpouring of his longing for her presence and her body.

On the fourth day, Sarek determined to speak with his son. Sarek had been concerned about Spock's ability function in the face of the emotional toll of the destruction of Vulcan since he witnessed his son attack the man that was now captain of the Enterprise. Sarek had refrained to this point because he had hoped his son would reach a solution of his own, and also because it had been Amanda that had always reached out to Spock emotionally. Sarek considered that the only time that he had ever communicated with Spock about his emotions was to advise against their expression, at least that was the case until Amanda had died. Sarek was not sure how to relate to Spock, but was learning that honesty, in its simplest forms, seemed most beneficial to their relationship. Spock seemed to have appreciated his advice in writing to Lieutenant Uhura and also seemed more open to conversation while they had undertaken the ceremonial pilgrimage in honor of Surak.

While Sarek was sure that he could be honest with Spock, he was not sure he had the tact to actually begin a conversation about Lieutenant Uhura. Sarek's own family had been hostile toward the idea of Sarek marrying a human; however, they tolerated it because of his status in the family and his corrupted bond to the mother of his elder son, Sybok. Sarek considered what would have made his own relationship with Amanda Grayson less difficult from the perspective of familial relations. Amanda had been an incredibly strong willed human woman, so strong in fact that Sarek suspected that while she clearly had doubts about marrying into Vulcan society, despite her affection for him, that she married him simply to win a contest of wills between herself and the elder members of his clan. If Sarek had possessed the ability to smile, he would have at that thought. Sarek tried to remember the anxieties that Amanda had felt as she was left alone on Vulcan when she was unable to accompany him on ambassadorial journeys. He recalled her articulating a desire to simply be treated as normal instead of a curiosity, to have her relationship with Sarek seen as a true commitment instead of a phase.

"Spock?" Sarek asked from the doorway into the chamber that Spock had failed to leave for the last four days. Sarek pushed the old fashioned door inward slightly and surveyed the room. It was much more orderly than he had expected. Spock sat on the narrow platform bed in the center of the room, wearing only a pair of traditional Vulcan pants. His knees were to his chest and his face was buried in his hands. Sarek could tell by his posture that he was very tense and was slightly concerned that he would spring forth and attack. Sarek called out again "Spock. Are you well?" Sarek knew the question was stupid, of course his son was not well, however Amanda had taught him that asking rhetorical questions was often beneficial in dealing with cases of unrestrained emotion. It had been useful on a number of assignments. Sarek sensed no movement from Spock and entered the room further.

"Spock I have sensed that you are upset." Sarek turned the chair at the small work table toward Spock and sat. "I have deduced that the package that you received upon the return from our pilgrimage was from the Enterprise? Is all well?" Sarek sat in silence for some time, watching Spock. Sarek could certainly empathize with Spock if something had happened to Lieutenant Uhura; he knew all too well the feeling of powerlessness when something terrible was happening to a bond mate. Sarek had not considered the possibility that Spock was bonded. Up until the behavior of the last several days, Sarek had simply assumed that Spock's relationship with Lieutenant Uhura was an infatuation. Sarek felt a pang of regret as he considered that his belief about Spock's relationship with Lieutenant Uhura was nearly identical to his family's belief about his relationship with Amanda. Sarek wondered if it would be appropriate to pose the question; it was not the type of information that Sarek had ever shared with his son or even thought about beyond the bond arrangements that were made when he was a boy. That bond had never worked out due to both Spock's mixed blood and his decision to live off world. Still, should not a father know if his son is to be bonded?

Spock lifted his face from his hands. He looked paler than normal and the sclera of his eyes were run through with green lines. In Spock's hands, there was a small piece of fabric. He discarded it before Sarek could determine what it was.

"Father." Spock looked confused as he said the word. His eyes searched the room slowly, taking in his surroundings. "Father, I did not invite you in. Please leave." Spock cast his gaze back toward his hands, which were now curled into fists.

"Spock. I have been," Sarek paused, "concerned. It is my objective to determine that all is well with your Lieutenant Uhura. I wish to ensure that you have not come upon more... grief." Sarek recalled Spock's face when they both watched Amanda succumb and felt the familiar stirring of anguish as he thought of his lost bond mate.

Spock stared at his father. His Lieutenant Uhura? Perhaps Spock's mother had informed him of her suspicions. Spock doubted that he would be able to confide in his father about his emotions, but decided that his father was likely to already know something of his relationship with Nyota. Spock considered that if he were to ever have children, he would wish to inquire about the status of their bond mates as it would likely relate directly to their wellbeing. Spock thought that this was why Nyota had asked about Sarek.

"Lieutenant Uhura is well." Spock stopped and watched his father. Sarek made no reaction to the news but Spock knew that he would not. "She inquires about your health."

"I see. Very well. Please inform Lieutenant Uhura that I am functioning adequately all things considered." Sarek began to stand, "Spock. Are _you _functioning adequately?"

"I...I shall be. Momentarily." Spock looked around himself and then consulted his internal clock. How long had it been since he read Nyota's letter? Days?

"Spock." Sarek struggled for a way to articulate his intentions toward his son, "I understand that I will never achieve the ability to counsel you in the way that your mother did; however, if there is anything that you wish to share with me, or any assistance that I may offer to you as you encounter...difficulty, do not hesitate to ask." Sarek nodded at Spock and then left the room.

During the next weeks Spock oversaw the installation of a particle accelerator adjacent to the building that would become the Vulcan Science Academy and wrote emails to several professors at Star Fleet Academy in order to enlist their assistance in securing professors to serve as faculty when the academy opened its doors. Spock acknowledged that he was working so many hours because he found it difficult to spend time amongst the things that Nyota had sent him. The structure that served to house Sarek and Spock while the city of Shi'Kahr Beta was built was necessarily humble. It only had three small rooms and a tiny sanitary cubicle. The room that Spock occupied was next to Sarek's small room and both rooms opened onto a tiny alcove that held a low table, the makings for tea and a Vulcan lyre. The structure was low and square, a drab grey color similar to the ash from the distant volcanoes and built quickly for efficiency. There was really no where for Spock to go if he did not wish to think of Nyota. He had neatly placed everything but the letter back into the box and tucked it behind the door of the spare room he lived in. He had memorized all of the data on the tri-corder and had taken the PADD with Nyota's research with him everywhere he went for weeks. The letter still smelled of her perfume, but more interesting to Spock was that he could detect the weight of her hand on the page and he imagined her long graceful fingers wrapped around the pen, forming words.

Another difficulty in the abode that he had been residing in for the past 13 months was that his father was so often there. Spock had no idea what to do about Sarek. It was Spock's belief that Sarek had been slowly shunning the Vulcan ways. First he had asked Spock what he was doing when he was writing the first letter, then he had walked in uninvited while Spock was still considering Nyota's letter. Finally, there had been Sarek's odd request for Spock to talk to him. Spock raised an eyebrow as he walked around the foundation for the accelerator and thought about Sarek's behavior. Sarek was also becoming increasingly emotional about his meetings with the council. Not a night passed without Sarek coming in and loudly proclaiming the council elders to be illogical. Spock was still worried about his father's reputation, but now it was for Sarek's own behavior, not his own.

"Father. Are you well today?" Spock asked as he walked into the tiny alcove. Sarek was sitting on the floor, his gaze on the lyre.

"Yes," Sarek said. "Spock. Please sit with me. I wish to speak with you." Sarek gestured to the other side of the table. Spock raised an eyebrow and considered his father. This was highly unusual, even for Sarek's slightly odd behavior. Spock had, for the last 30 years, only spoken to Sarek when it was absolutely necessary. It was not that they no shared interests, it was simply that they placed different priorities on their interests. Spock sat, staring at the older man cautiously.

"Yes Father?" Spock said, calculating the possibility that his father had contracted a disease that would explain his behavior.

"Spock, tell me about Lieutenant Uhura." Sarek sat back and placed his hands together in his lap.

"Lieutenant Uhura is..." Spock paused before answering the question. "Lieutenant Uhura is my subordinate on the Enterprise. You are aware of this father." Spock did not like where this was going.

"Yes. I know her rank. I was acquainted with her for a short time while we were aboard the Enterprise. Please tell me more about her. Does she enjoy chess? Music? Poetry?"

"Father, excuse me. I believe this line of inquiry is inappropriate, even in light of your... abnormal behavior as of late. I will not answer your questions unless you can.." Spock was cut off.

"My abnormal behavior? I was concerned about your behavior." Sarek's tone was still flat, but something moved behind his eyes and Spock noticed it. "As to the reason for my inquiries... Spock, your behavior upon receiving the parcel from the Enterprise was worrisome. I wondered if something tragic had occurred; however, when you informed me that nothing was amiss, I deduced that your interaction with Lieutenant Uhura was not... trivial. I, and the council elders, observed certain intimacies between the lieutenant and yourself. Initially, I thought as they did; that you were merely accepting comfort because it would have been inappropriate to decline such attention. Humans frequently see rejection as rude." Sarek looked at something much more distant than the far wall of the alcove, remembering. "However it is clear to me at this point that you were not being polite Spock. Is Lieutenant Uhura your bond mate? Is that your intention for her?"

_Nyota, _

_The words of your last letter had a profound effect on me. In the hours and days after I read it, I searched your mind and observed memories of you and I together. These memories produced a certain comfort that I find difficult to describe. I will endeavor to make my presence in your mind known to you. I do not endeavor to distract, so I will attempt to find a reasonable balance between sharing my emotional state and not overwhelming you. _

_My work progresses; although not as quickly as would be ideal. I have just overseen the installation of a supercollider for the use of the faculty and students of the Academy. I have distanced myself from the meetings with the Council. I have found that the interaction reminds me of my childhood in a manner that I do not find to be helpful. Your work, on the other hand, is fascinating. I find that the nuances that you have discerned from the race that populates the system will be useful in deciphering language of all new species that the Enterprise, and Star Fleet as a whole, encounters. You are singularly brilliant in this regard. It is not unlikely that you will have a building named after you at Starfleet Academy. I think that the Nyota Uhura Center for Intergalactic Linguistics is an appropriate name. _

_My father is well. Just before receiving your letter we undertook a ceremonial pilgrimage to replicate the pilgrimage of Surak. It was our intent to refocus our lives upon logic in the face of adversity. I believe that the meditations that we accomplished during this time were helpful. I felt more composed and in control than I had for some time. My father asked me to tell him about you. He did not find my mention of your rank adequate. He had deduced, based upon the parcel that you sent to me and my reaction to it, that it is my intention to be bonded with you. I understand that you had wished to be with me during this disclosure to my father, but it could not be helped. It would be inappropriate for me to attempt to erase his memories of the information that led him to this conclusion even if I were adept enough in my telepathic skills to attempt it. He wished to know whether you enjoyed music and poetry. I informed him that the variety of things that you enjoyed was too numerous for me to describe. I think he believed that I was exaggerating. I reminded him that although I am only half Vulcan, that I was unable to exaggerate. _

_I believe that my father likens my relationship with you to his relationship with my mother. I can see certain parallels, obviously, but I do not appreciate the need to compare you to her, although I do acknowledge that you have many similarities to her. Perhaps I should meditate upon this. This is another instance in which I would find your commentary to be useful. _

_My father brought several boxes from the Vulcan Embassy on Earth to his temporary domicile on New Vulcan. When I decided that I wished to write to you, I searched for appropriate tools to accomplish this in those boxes. I encountered my mother's wedding invitations along with 75 photographs that were printed onto a more primitive substance than the synthetic backing that we use today. The photographs show my mother prior to my birth. She was so young Nyota, yet I recognized her instantly. It was remarkable to me that her eyes never changed. They remained identical until her death. _

_I have begun keeping a journal to write the things I wish to tell you as you requested. For now, however, I have made a voice recording of my description of the sunrise over the volcanoes that are 324 kilometers from Shi'Kahr Beta. I apologize that I was unable to send anything in the nature of that which you sent me. I did enjoy those items immensely and would welcome them if you were inclined to send more. _

_I am eager to hear from you again. I think of you every moment of every day, even while I sleep._

_Spock. _


	5. The ambassador

Author's note: I don't own these characters and I'm not profiting from this story. There's an end in sight! And yes, I said the P- word in this story.

* * *

Sarek's resolve to prevent the procreation proposal on Vulcan was renewed when Spock confirmed that he had begun the process of bonding with Lieutenant Uhura. Spock had not yet reached his time so the pair were not truly joined but the fact that Spock had found someone that he trusted with himself was welcome news. Sarek began to worry less about Spock's behavior. Not only had Lieutenant Uhura comforted Spock during the time that they'd lost Vulcan, but her absence from his life explained much of what Sarek saw from his son. Sarek had never been separated from Amanda without being fully connected mentally. Amanda had always accompanied Sarek if he was required away from home until she had mastered communicating with him through their meld and he could not imagine what it would be like to be separated from one's bond mate without such a connection. The isolation alone might be sufficient to cause madness; yet his son, resourceful as ever, had managed a way to communicate with his bond mate despite the distance and the unusual physical conditions that prevented direct communication. Sarek thought of Amanda and he thought that she would be incredibly proud.

Sarek also thought that it was logical for Spock to have begun bonding with Lieutenant Uhura. Sarek could not have been positive, but he suspected that Spock had been displaying the lack of emotional control that accompanied the earliest stages of pon farr. Sarek had never had a conversation with Spock about entering his time as it was something that simply was not done. Sarek further thought that he should avoid it considering Spock's reluctance to talk about Lieutenant Uhura; however, it was good planning for Spock to chose a bond mate that could accompany him during his travels and tend to his needs during that time. Spock had disclosed that Lieutenant Uhura had encouraged him to come to New Vulcan and was very committed to the Vulcan recovery. When Sarek had mentioned that it sounded like something Amanda would have said and done, Spock raised an eyebrow.

Sarek had a plan to counter the council's proposal. Part of the plan was to approach them with enough of the remaining Vulcans who, for various reasons, thought the proposal was illogical. Sarek believed that it was only logical to reconsider the proposal when confronted with disapproval from the majority of the population that it would be applied to. The other part of the plan was to persuade Ambassador Spock to join his cause and to utilize information that the Ambassador had gained in his own time line. Ambassador Spock, however, was problematic on a number of levels. Sarek had initially spoken with him while determining a planet that could be inhabited as New Vulcan and was struck by how much unlike his son the older man was. Sarek had tried to keep things wholly professional; however, curiosity was a logical reaction to the unknown. Ambassador Spock had been very accomplished in his time as Sarek understood it, an amazing mind and brilliant leader within the Federation. In this time, however, Ambassador Spock tended to stay out of events surrounding Vulcan politics, choosing instead to maintain focus upon the practicalities of building cities and housing those who had lost everything. Sarek understood that Ambassador Spock had chosen to refrain from certain interactions on account that offering information from a future that did not exist _was_ potentially dangerous. Still, the information could be potentially useful. Also, many Vulcans blamed him for bringing the wrath of the Romulans from his time line to theirs. Ambassador Spock seemed to share their sentiments to a degree. He would not be an easy man to convince.

Still, Sarek had non-political questions for Ambassador Spock, a man who seemed to take after Sarek more than _his_ Spock had. Sarek wondered if Ambassador Spock had undertaken Kolinahr, if he'd become an Ambassador as a continuation of Sarek's own work and what Amanda had looked like when she was truly old. Sarek understood that his curiosity was sentimental. He knew that it was probable that he would have outlived Amanda whether the Narada had struck or not, however the suddenness of her death had caused a deep shift within him. Of course, some of Sarek's questions for Ambassador Spock were completely logical as they pertained to both his work and to his son's life. Ambassador Spock and Spock were biologically identical after all. Sarek knew it would be taboo to ask Spock about his preparations for pon farr, but he was certain that Ambassador Spock would be more likely to speak about it without hesitation. Sarek thought that Ambassador Spock would find Sarek's questions logical instead of intrusive. Sarek was not attempting to intrude upon Spock's life; however, the abrupt nature of Amanda's death and the destruction of Vulcan made Sarek want to prepare for all eventualities. Sarek sensed that Ambassador Spock would understand this. Sarek had no plans to die, yet he still wished to be able to provide Spock with support should the unexpected happen again.

Spock sat in the hot light of the star that New Vulcan orbited as he watched Sarek approach Ambassador Spock and walk with him. Spock was reviewing a list of faculty that had agreed to come to New Vulcan to teach when the academy opened. The progress of the building had quickened; the walls had been put up on the Academy building and around the particle accelerator. A 900 inch aperture telescope had just been installed in the portion of the academy that would be the observatory and there were a number of contract workers from off world in the bowels of the building putting the finishing touches on the rooms that would be laboratories. Spock was optimistic that the building would be done before another year had passed. He had been away from the Enterprise for 18 months and had no desire to remain on New Vulcan for much longer.

The Enterprise was still within the new system. Lieutenant Gutierrez informed Spock that Junior Lieutenant Ajit had advised him that they were nearly done with their survey of the planets and would likely be returning to Federation space within 6 months. Spock was decidedly against the idea of remaining on Vulcan while the Enterprise completed another mission. He would have to find a way to return to his work before the Enterprise set course for another system. Spock looked around and saw two council members speaking, their heads inclined so that they were close together. Spock thought that it would be advantageous to his plans to attempt to convince them to discontinue with their proposal to increase the Vulcan population. Certainly, he would not be able to return to the Enterprise and Nyota if he was required to be on this planet with a stranger at his side. The very thought was so distasteful to him that he felt nauseated. The most likely option, should the proposal be enacted, was to be declared a traitor to Vulcan if he failed to impregnate a female stranger and live on New Vulcan with her. Spock was ambivalent about this likely title. He was unlikely to find it significant if the current Council thought of him as a traitor, after all, Sarek had been called a traitor by any number of people during Spock's childhood and there had been no mandatory mating laws then; however, Spock had become invested in New Vulcan in a manner that he had not been with Vulcan. On Vulcan Spock constantly seemed to be out of place, but on New Vulcan, he sensed the opportunity to make a place for himself, even if he did not live on the planet. Certainly, if Spock were banished from he planet as a traitor he would never be able to share a New Vulcan sun rise with Nyota or send their children to the Vulcan Science Academy that he helped to build.

Spock knew that his father was focusing on blocking the proposal, but the nature of Sarek's relationships with humans made him less than credible amongst other Vulcans. Spock knew that they needed, as Nyota would say, the big guns. Spock pondered who could possibly be left that would be convincing to the Council. Most of the the more open Vulcan minds had perished with Vulcan. Many Vulcans had returned to New Vulcan to assist in it's rebuilding but many had nothing to say about the proposal because they still grieved, they worried about their own fates during pon farr or both. Indeed, thought Spock, what should be done regarding the imminent pon farrs that would be striking the remaining children of Vulcan? Spock had consistently pushed the thought out of his head to focus on more pressing matters but now that the council was inching closer to making arrangements that would directly affect him and his pon farr, Spock thought it could use his consideration.

Spock walked toward the communal hall that most Vulcans took their meals in. New Vulcan had not regulated sufficient food shipments or agriculture yet, and most homes lacked cooking areas. Sitting down, Spock surveyed the diversity of the Vulcans that were around him. He could not imagine that they would, under normal circumstances, wish to be forced into a marriage. Of course, there were not any normal circumstances for most Vulcans. Their culture required forced arrangements or death the vast majority of the time. Most parents made marital arrangements for their children as infants and should the children opt not to marry their chosen partner, a koon-ut-kal-if-fee would follow and someone would die, or be forced into an unwanted marriage in the end. Even if the betrothed spouses had no desire to contest the rejection by their mate, they would likely die if their pon farr set upon them and they remained alone. Spock could understand why few Vulcans were opposed to such an antiquated proposal; they knew little else.

Spock had never spoken to Nyota about the change that would come over him during his pon farr. He calculated that, since he was half human, that it was at least 50 percent less likely that it would ever come up. It was illogical to worry Nyota if there was a 50 percent chance that nothing would happen. Spock could acknowledge, at least to himself, that he was concerned that Nyota would reject him for the urges that might overtake him if he came into his time. Spock wondered how his father had explained pon farr to his mother. Obviously, his mother had come through his father's pon farrs in tact and had not rejected him over it. Spock certainly could use his mother's insight on a number of things. His feelings of rage surrounding her death had faded to a certain degree but the emptiness and questions that he still had for her never seemed to cease. As Spock ate, he considered what his mother would have done, as a woman who both knew Vulcan society from the inside and outside. He was lost in thought when his father and Ambassador Spock sat down across from him.

"Father. Ambassador. I was not expecting your company during this meal." Spock said, scanning both men quickly. Spock had spoken very little to Ambassador Spock since the day he had mistaken the man for his father. He had told Nyota that Ambassador Spock had encouraged him to live his life instead of committing it entirely to New Vulcan and that Spock had taken the advice to heart. Now, Spock could not imagine what his life would have been like if he'd chosen to leave Nyota permanently. The only reason he was able to perform his duties now was because he knew he would be returning to Nyota once it was done. Spock was noticing a pattern lately; when making critical decisions, choosing the things that satisfied him personally had the more advantageous result.

"The Ambassador and I were just speaking of political matters. He has indicated that he does not wish to become involved with the politics of New Vulcan; however, his experiences and insight would be useful for those of us that would." Sarek began eating.

"I see. And have you come to any conclusions father? I admit that I too have been considering certain matters that are more in your, and Ambassador Spock's, sphere as of late." It was strange to Spock that this other version of himself had forsaken science in the pursuit of diplomacy. Spock was quite sure that such a position would not suit him. He was barely able to manage day to day interactions with anybody who was not his friend on the Enterprise without someone coming away with tears. Still, Spock considered, Ambassador Spock must have also rejected admission to the Vulcan Science Academy in order to end up aboard the Enterprise. Perhaps they were not so different. Spock wondered if the Ambassador had ever ventured into a relationship with Nyota during their time together on_ their_ Enterprise.

"I think that with input from the Ambassador, that I may have; however, Spock, please share the conclusions that you have reached." Sarek said, the inflection of his voice never shifting, but his eyes gleaming slightly.

"I am unsure of how to phrase it father. I believe that what would persuade the council on the matter that concerns me most would be the voice of somebody very important. My bon... Lieutenant Uhura would say that we needed to enlist 'the heavy hitters'." Spock caught himself and finished quickly, stealing a glance at the Ambassador.

"Yes. That seems quite right." Ambassador Spock and Sarek said at the same time. Spock thought it was very unusual.

_My beloved Spock, _

_I have loved the feeling of you in my mind. It is almost as though we are truly together. I have been concentrating these last few months every time I sense that you are there and, based on the things that have occurred, I know that I am right. I wish we could talk in that way, but simply feeling your emotions, the warmth that you bring when you're content and the tingle that I feel when you are filled with anticipation have made me happier than I have been since you've been gone. When you return to me, we will have to take some time together to increase my understanding of how this works. I promise you that I will be a perfect student. Again. _

_I think that your father's deduction came about at the right time and it doesn't bother me that he knows. I hope that he wasn't angry or disapproving of our relationship, and I hope that his comparisons to your mother are simply an indication of what hopes he has for you. From what you've shared with me about your mother, and about what your father said to you after the destruction of your home world, I am flattered that he would compare me to her. She was an amazing woman Spock, and your father loved her, even if he is reluctant to admit it in the company of others. Perhaps your father, even as a son of one of the most prestigious families of Vulcan, is more perceptive about emotions than you can perceive. He did, after all, live with a human woman for decades. Perhaps he can see in your relationship with me, a reflection of the feelings he had for your mother? In any case, I am glad that you were able to undertake something with him and come through it with something positive learned. _

_Also, I am not the person who keeps a running tally of every life form that I've encountered since I was able to walk in a stack of PADDs that are a full 3 meters high for further research along with the statistics and probabilities of every 3D chess match within the Federation. All I like is an occasional beer, some good curry and a romantic holo once in a while. Seriously Spock? I like more things than can be quantified? _

_I'm glad to hear of you finding things that remind you of your mother. I know you think the human phrase "she'll live on in your heart" is both literally untrue and illogical, but she will. You'll always long for her presence I think and finding mementos that remind you of your relationship with her may assist you as you continue to move through your grief. As always, my love, I grieve with thee. _

_I've mostly wrapped up my research here in the system. Honestly, the novelty has worn off of this system and I am anxious to return to Federation space. Hikaru says that he's dying of boredom (this is an idiom Spock, he's not actually in any danger) here and I absolutely understand the sentiment. There is only so much oohing and ahhing that we can do over these people. Fortunately we're scheduled to be leaving the system within the next few months. Maybe I'm not patient enough to have a building named after me. Maybe they'll just go with a bench? _

_Ensign Kaplan received a holo from her mother that included a news report about the progress being made on New Vulcan. How much is the Federation contributing to the restoration Spock? From the story that I saw, it seems as though the Federation is footing the entire bill. That must be making certain members of the Council... twitchy. Is that part of the problem that you've been having with them, or is it the same old prejudice that you've always faced? _

_Spock I miss you terribly. The first year with you away I couldn't sleep without my Vulcan heating pad and now that I'm finally able to drift off without you, I wake in the night startled because you're not here. I know that you're committed to seeing the Vulcan Science Academy open, but I'm not sure that I can keep myself going if we're apart for another full mission. Tell me of the climate on New Vulcan for off worlders? If it is hospitable, perhaps I can use the time to write my article and submit it for publication... I don't know. Tell me what you think, I'll trust your judgment. _

_I love you._

_Yours forever, _

_Nyota_

_P.s. I bet you WOULD love more of what I sent last time. You'll have to wait until you see me in person. I don't want you taking my live form for granted. _


	6. Devil Ears and devil eyes

Author's note: I don't own these characters and I am not making any profit from this story. Thanks for being patient during these two set up chapters-- Nyota and Spock'll be together shortly and then the letters will continue. Thank you so much for reading! Also, all you TOS fans have plenty of references to pick up... I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ambassador Spock had told Sarek that no knowledge that he had would be particularly useful in this time line because it had shifted so dramatically when Nero and the Narada had begun its attacks. The Ambassador did share his belief that the council's proposal could significantly undermine their position within the Federation for a number of reasons. At risk, Ambassador Spock and Sarek both noted, was the reputation of Vulcans amongst the Federation planets. Vulcan was one of the founding members of the Federation and had worked tirelessly to reinforce its image as superior and advanced in comparison to its fellow planets. The destruction of Vulcan undermined the image and put the remaining Vulcans at further risk by exposing the secrets that the Vulcan Council had long fought to hide. The problem with the continuing efforts to hide Vulcan appetites and weaknesses was that New Vulcan was not in the position of strength that it had been. Vulcan had introduced technology and friendship to Earth and other planets but New Vulcan was largely reliant upon the Federation as a whole, and Earth in particular, to rebuild. Vulcans had nothing to barter with but for the good will that they had amassed as benefactors to less advanced species. Sarek and Ambassador Spock agreed that should the secret that Vulcans were being forced into marriages with strangers escape, that the plans for New Vulcan would likely fail and the Vulcan reputation for gentility and science, would disappear with it.

Sarek had been surprised when speaking with Spock about this topic over their evening meal. Sarek and the Ambassador had thought it would be helpful to persuade the council by having someone from the Federation, who was familiar with certain Vulcan secrets, to remind them how much Vulcan had to lose. Spock had not seen the logic in what he called a veiled threat. In fact, Spock had noted, the council would be unlikely to find Sarek's reminder of risk to be persuasive since Vulcans had been operating under such strictures since the time of Surak. Spock went on to point out that Vulcans had rarely been able to marry those who they wished, and when they did there was a high probability of death involved.

"Father, you were one of the very first prominent Vulcans to break with traditional marriage behavior. Surely you recognize the reluctance that the council will display in response to relinquishing control of Vulcan lives to actual Vulcans and their possible off-world mates. They have, after all, made it their mission to prevent the universe at large from becoming familiar with Vulcan... life stages. This proposal, while I acknowledge has something to do with procreation, is significantly more about maintaining an informational deficit with Federation. The council is primarily concerned with control; reminding them that they may lose control is illogical and would simply cause them to redouble their efforts to maintain it.

"Yes." Sarek absorbed everything that Spock had said, "You may be correct Spock." The truth was that Sarek had never truly considered things from Spock's point of view. Certainly, if someone had attempted to prevent arranged marriages between Vulcan children or had bid to outlaw passion fights, Sarek would have been amongst those decrying the idea as illogical. Spock forced Sarek to face the fact that much of Vulcan culture, that which he had committed to preserve, was about Vulcans not having choices. When Vulcans did have choices, it came with the threat of death. Sarek had, of course, faced his share of negativity in relation to his choice to marry Amanda but he had always believed it due to the fact that Amanda was human and deemed an inferior, and therefore unsuitable, match to him. He had never considered that the reaction to his marriage truly stemmed from his _choice _in the matter or the fact that he had made a choice against the perceived control of Vulcan elders. Sarek would have to meditate on this further. He excused himself, leaving Spock and Ambassador Spock together.

"It is... unusual to dine with an older version of myself." Spock ventured. Spock was not sure how to proceed. Ambassador Spock was him, but not. Spock considered the events that occurred on the Enterprise that caused him to relinquish his post as captain. Spock would not have gone to the trouble of manipulating a situation in order to get James Kirk to be captain; instead, he would have simply revealed the truth. Spock thought that it would have been both more efficient and less painful on a number of fronts. Of course, Spock was sure there were a number of things that Ambassador Spock would do that he would not.

"You are thinking that we are very different people despite being the same. It seems almost illogical does it not?" Ambassador Spock asked.

"Indeed." Spock responded. Spock was curious about the ambassador. He wanted to ask him a number of questions, first and foremost he wished to discuss the technological advances that had been made in the ambassador's time line. Spock had been told that the ambassador had given Lieutenant Commander Scott certain information about transwarp beaming that would not be discovered for years. Spock wondered about the rationale for offering that information and whether the ambassador would offer him any insight into his own future scientific discoveries. Would it be appropriate to simply ask?

"Are you wondering if there is scientific information that might be pertinent to your work aboard the Enterprise that I can share with you?" The ambassador met Spock's eyes. Spock felt at once disconcerted and at ease with the familiarity of the action.

Spock and the ambassador walked around Shi'Kahr Beta for a time discussing advances in physics, fuel sources and artificial intelligence. These were the things that Spock had the most interest in, although he could not tell if the ambassador shared his interest, after all, these topics were not novel to the ambassador. As they approached the area that they had started from the ambassador asked Spock a question.

"Spock, your perception of the rituals of Vulcan is not something that I had ever considered. I am curious as to how you have arrived at your current perspective. It is not a thought that I would have found my way to as a science officer." The ambassador looked over to Spock.

"It is a logical perspective, especially when one considers the benefits to Vulcan society to maintain such rituals. I certainly understand the logical basis of participating in such actions; the greater overall effect of such rituals is to exert greater control over the people and to exert greater influence on planets unrelated to Vulcan. Certainly the accumulation of wealth and security for ones' people is a logical goal and one that is reached through a strong hand on the people and a mystique amongst aliens. It is unfortunate, however, that the culture of both Old and NewVulcan seems rigid enough to... reject those with a vested interest in its recovery."

While Spock looked down, the ambassador looked at Spock. They found themselves walking again, this time in silence. As the pair reached the domicile shared by Spock and Sarek, Ambassador Spock asked another question.

"Spock? It may be impolite to ask such a forward question; however, I think that you understand the logic of my interest, since you and I are the same person." The ambassador looked at Spock and went on, "From your prior statements I have inferred that you consider yourself amongst those who may be driven away by certain Vulcan absolutes. May I inquire as to why you believe this? I have searched my memory and nothing strikes me, beyond being born to a human mother, that would cause a rejection of the type you describe."

"I am not sure that it is an appropriate question." Spock considered his own face on another body, lined with age and knowledge that Spock would never have. Spock thought for a moment. He had concluded that it was only logical to take full advantage of the unique opportunity offered by speaking with Ambassador Spock. What other time would he be able to ask an older version of himself questions? It may prove to be invaluable at some point; however, Spock wondered if the converse was necessarily true.

"Ah," Ambassador Spock said quietly, "Then perhaps we are not so different in this time line as could be expected." The ambassador nodded at Spock and began to make his way toward the center of Shi'Kahr Beta, away from Spock. Spock suddenly wished to answer the question and hear the response.

"I have reason to believe that fraternization with humans during this," Spock paused, "delicate time in Vulcan history would be viewed in a manner that would lead to... undesirable results for me."

"Indeed?" The ambassador turned to look at Spock and tilted his head in a way that was familiar to Spock only in his own reflection or from Nyota's memories of him. The ambassador continued "I find it unlikely that such would be the case considering that our people are so reliant upon Earth for assistance in rebuilding. I would venture that more interaction with humans would be encouraged to strengthen ties. It is the basis of our father's plan."

"I do not believe the interaction that I participate in is the type that the council wishes to preserve." Spock's voice was steady, quiet and bore no inflection; however, the comment still made Ambassador Spock peer at Spock for some time before responding. Spock met the ambassador's eyes.

"Nurse Chapel?" the Ambassador queried softly.

"Lieutenant Uhura." Spock said, maintaining eye contact. Spock processed the question. He knew of Nurse Chapel but had never even considered her beyond her work in sickbay; although Nyota was of the belief that the nurse had a, as humans called it, crush on Spock. Nurse Chapel simply made no impression on Spock, especially when compared to Nyota. Spock tilted his head as the meaning of the human idiom "there is no comparison" dawned on him. The ambassador stared at Spock openly. Spock closed the distance between himself and the older man, his voice was barely above a whisper. "We are bonded. Obviously, this would be in direct violation of the council's proposal to repopulate Vulcan. Considering the hostility toward my father's marriage to my mother in a time where there was no population issue, it is logical to infer that my failure to comply with a probable Vulcan mandate would cause... difficulty."

"I admit that I am surprised at this information. I had heard speculation that you were involved with a human member of the Enterprise crew but I had not speculated that it was Lieutenant Uhura." The ambassador peered off into the distance, his mind processing the possibility. "Perhaps Lieutenant Uhura was making a statement of her perception," the ambassador said, mostly to himself "when she indicated that she believed that my looks could hypnotize and that my eyes could rip her heart from her." The ambassador looked at Spock again "I simply believed that she was participating in the human ritual of teasing for the amusement of herself and other crew members."

Spock blanched at the idea of _his_ Nyota publicly stating such affection. The idea that it could have been for the amusement of others was hard for Spock to hear. Spock chose to focus on something else. "Nyota expressed her desire to bond with you and rejected her?" Spock could almost feel incredulity seep into his voice.

"You refer to her as Nyota? Fascinating. I do not believe that she was expressing a desire to bond. Although, she did exhibit certain behaviors that I found illogical. She once indicated a desire for me to ask her if she had ever been in love and a wish that I would tell her that she was beautiful. As I said, illogical." The ambassador put his hands behind his back. Spock mirrored the gesture.

"I see. Well, then perhaps you have no further information on this subject to offer me Ambassador Spock. I bid you good evening." Spock turned and began to walk toward the door when the ambassador spoke.

"What subject are you referring to?"

"I," Spock took a deep breath so long it might have been mistaken for a sigh. He walked back toward the ambassador and stopped when he was only inches away. "I had hoped that you could provide me with insight on whether you came into your... time and how it was handled. I have yet to explain it fully to Nyota. I am unsure if it is truly necessary since my genetics may ultimately prevent such an event from occurring." Spock spoke in whisper. "If you never bonded with Nyota Uhura in your time line then I suspect that information that you are able to offer would be unhelpful." Spock took a step back and looked at the other man.

"I see. While I am unable to offer any insight on interactions with Lieutenant Uhura I am, however, able to assure you that you will experience your time. We are genetically identical after all; I can see no plausible reason for that aspect of our life to be altered."

Spock felt an upswell of emotion push through his center, the slow moving magma pushing to the surface. He was both relieved and frightened. He was glad not to have to wonder about whether he would go into pon farr and at what time; Ambassador Spock had given him significant detail on the date and symptoms that he had encountered while experiencing pon farr. He was scared of telling Nyota though. Humans were incredibly unpredictable and she was no exception. If she found out what pon farr might entail, and what she was expected to endure in order for him to live through it, she might simply cut him off completely. She would not be able to without the assistance of a Vulcan healer; in any case, he would be left mentally scarred and perhaps unable to survive the experience.

The ambassador told Spock that he had entered pon farr at age 35 and noted that it had not gone well for him with his bond mate T'Pring. Confirming Spock's belief about the lack of options available to Vulcans in marital matters, the ambassador told him of the problems that arose in relation to T'Pring's choice of another man. The ambassador spoke of his friendships on the Enterprise and that if he would have been able to do things differently, it would have been logical to have a bond mate that traveled with him; but even without one, he felt confident that no one would have allowed his pon farr to become lethal. Spock considered this now, in the privacy of his own room.

Even if Nyota rejected him, and he was not sure that she would, he would be likely to survive his pon farr. Now that he knew when it would happen, he could do research on treatments that would alleviate his symptoms if Nyota would not, or could not, offer him assistance. It was a welcome thought. Ambassador Spock had said something else that was weighing on Spock's mind. Just before departing, the ambassador advised that the most logical choice in gleaning a successful way to tell a human woman about pon farr would be to ask a Vulcan that had been married to one. Spock had not considered the possibility. He wondered if it was intentional.

_Nyota, _

_ On two separate occasions you have made reference to the possibility of me forgetting you or taking you for granted in some manner. I assure you that this is not possible. My memory continues to function at optimal levels and even if it did not, I find it doubtful that anything could remove you from my mind and my thoughts. I am always with you and you, despite your doubts, are always with me. _

_I am aware that New Vulcan is being constructed with credits that are mainly from Earth and the Federation. This fact is part of my father's plan to persuade the Vulcan council from proceeding with a proposal that they have been considering. I find the proposal to be illogical and it would be problematic if it were to become a mandate; however, my father and his new ally Ambassador Spock both have calculated the probability of preventing such a mandate to be favorable. _

_Although I can think of nothing that would suit my taste more than your presence here with me, I am unsure that you would find the accommodations to be adequate or the environment to your liking. You are correct in assessing the source of some of the difficulties that I have been having with certain members of the Vulcan council. Further, I have found that my thinking has moved along to a place where I find certain Vulcan rituals to be against my interests and sense of justice. Ambassador Spock has indicated that this sense of justice must come from you. In any event, as soon as the Enterprise has returned to Federation space I will contact you and we can discuss it. _

_Actually Nyota, there are a number of things that I should discuss with you. I admit that I have been avoiding it in a most illogical manner due to the high probability that you may reject me. I do not think that these things are appropriate for letters as I would like to be able to link with you and sense your emotions. I will also admit, to you, that the possibility of your rejection leaves me ill and without any initiative to complete my work. To state it more clearly, I have come to the conclusion that I if you were not with me, I would no longer perceive a reason to function. I appreciate your patience with me during this period and I hope that this letter does not strike you as ominous. I assure you that nothing __has changed in regard to my interest in you as my bond mate, indeed, if there was a way to reiterate my deep need for you in my life I would do so until it was completely manifest. The matters I wish to discuss are merely matters of Vulcan biology and culture, yet they are serious matters nonetheless. _

_Perhaps a visit to a mutually agreeable location could be arranged? There is nothing that I would rather do than to see you. I understand that the Enterprise will be returning to the Sol system within six weeks, 5 days, 14 hours and 46 minutes from the time of this writing. I have heard that there is a domed resort on Mars that would be comfortable for both of us. _

_Spock_


	7. The Council

Author's note: I don't own these characters and I am not making any profit from them.

Nyota and Spock together next chapter, I promise. This chapter got a little too long to be with the next one-- and a little too heavy, so I broke them up into two. Thanks for your patience and thanks for reading!

* * *

Spock needed to speak with his father. He had been meaning to attempt it for almost three weeks; however, he was just too busy. The structure of the Vulcan Science Academy was nearly complete and this meant that Spock's real work began. There was a deadline set for applying students. Spock had spent 17 hours per standard day in the newly erected communications center in Shi'Kahr Beta speaking with expected faculty and the administration team of the academy. He was also charged with creating an academic catalog and issuing press releases that announced the re-founding of the academy. He was delegating some of the work but most of it fell solely to him. Managing the number of personalities in a myriad of time zones and on a number of planets involved with this project was difficult work.

A benefit of being in a communications center for hours at a time was that when there was a lull in activity, Spock could slip in a conversation with Nyota. The enterprise had left the system 9 days days ago and was heading toward the Sol system for repairs, retrofitting and a certain amount of shore leave. Nyota had received Spock's letter and, once in Federation space, set up a time to speak with him immediately. Spock found it a nuisance that the domicile that he and his father occupied was so bare. He was not able to speak with Nyota in true privacy because no private residences had yet been equipped with subspace communications or any other modern comforts. Spock thought it was logical to focus resources on the public holdings of New Vulcan but it did not stop him from bouts of irritation.

The communication center had been nearly as primitive as the New Vulcan housing; however, it had recently been upgraded to include a small transporter for objects, a standard replicator and a number of localized and subspace communication frequencies. There were even two new conference rooms that allowed groups, such as the Vulcan Science Academy's faculty and deans, to engage each other without difficulty. Spock was not sure what purpose the two closet sized rooms with view screens within them served, but he was appreciative of them nonetheless.

Nyota had been alarmed at his letter. Spock had attempted to soothe her through their mental connection but the amount of her anxiety was overwhelming. She believed the worst had happened; that Spock had decided to stay on New Vulcan permanently or that he had chosen another bondmate in her absence. Nyota was not typically insecure and Spock did not enjoy the idea of her being uneasy about their relationship; however, the idea that Nyota was actually capable of jealousy did make Spock feel something stir in him. She had never given the indication that she felt the white hot flares of possessiveness that Spock often did. Spock had explained that nothing could be further from the truth. He anticipated rejoining the Enterprise as it left Earth five months from now and that there was no other female, of any species, that could cause Spock to give up Nyota. Nyota seemed to be relieved which was preferable; however, it led to the next problem for Spock. Nyota wanted to know what he _did _want to talk about and Spock had no idea how to explain.

Even amongst Vulcans who were fully aware of pon farr, the period was utterly private. That one did not interfere with another's pon farr was the rule that Vulcans learned immediately after they learned about the importance of logic. Spock had been able to talk to Ambassador Spock about his pon farr because they were the same person, so logically, it was not violating the rule. Asking for advice about pon farr proved to be a more difficult thing to navigate. Asking for advice about a period marked by sexual aggression with someone who was married to his mother was more than Spock could take. It was one thing to let his imagination wander in regard to Nyota. Spock had done so many times since they had been apart. He would lay in bed and let his baser instincts fill his mind, Nyota being in the starring role; however, the idea of his mother in the place of Nyota and his father in his place caused Spock to shudder inwardly. He had mentioned needing to speak with her with the goal of preventing himself from avoiding the issue any longer and now Spock was due to see Nyota in only a few weeks. Spock sought out his father.

Sarek was standing amongst a group of Vulcan males and females, speaking with them in hushed tones. As Spock surveyed the scene, he realized that most of them were those that had returned from distant assignments. These people were not not from one of the small isolated Vulcan colonies that existed throughout the Alpha quadrant. Spock understood what was taking place. Sarek had determined that those who had lived amongst alien cultures during their work had grown an appreciation for the differences of alien societies at best and a logical tolerance at worst. These people had lost their home world, but not their knowledge of alien culture. They provided evidence of the benefits of living amongst aliens and making the choice to do so. Some had come to help rebuild the colony and live there, but most of them intended to return to their work beyond New Vulcan.

"Father." Spock spoke quietly as the group disbanded, wandering toward the large building that would ultimately house New Vulcan High Command. "I must speak to you about private matters."

"Now? Now would be an inconvenient time Spock. The council intends to unveil the first phase of the plan for replenishing our species. We are going to provide comment on it before it becomes mandate." Sarek was walking after the crowd as he spoke.

"Already?" Spock had not thought that the proposal would be presented so soon. He thought it would wait until at least the council had chosen permanent replacement members and until the government of New Vulcan had been installed. It struck Spock as illogical to decree mandates without any means to enforce them. He told Sarek as much.

"The council has demonstrated a wish to draw here any Vulcans that are not currently present in order to select the new government from amongst them. I am unsure if they intend to announce their plans regarding repopulation with the mandate. I would think not; however, the remaining members of the council have been behaving... abnormally. In any case, we are meant to listen to the proposal and to comment upon it before it can be enacted. There are a great many Vulcans that have no desire to be forced to stay here, we must speak for them Spock." Sarek hurried along, leaving Spock looking after him.

Spock had hoped that more time would pass before the recall of Vulcans to New Vulcan. He understood that the repopulation proposal was still somewhat controversial and that it was far more likely to pass if all Vulcans were assembled amongst each other instead of being disrupted from their lives off world. The council believed that settled Vulcans, those that had already begun acquainting themselves with other unbonded Vulcans, would be more likely to accept the mandate. Spock had no desire for either proposal to become a mandate. He promised Nyota that he would be on the next mission that the Enterprise embarked upon. Vulcans did not lie. Spock admitted to himself that he had already made up his mind about what he would do should the mandate pass yet he was conflicted. He had to go with his father. Making plans based upon something that had not happened yet was both premature and illogical, especially when he had means to change things.

Spock caught up with Sarek and entered the hall with him. The room that the council was meeting in was an auditorium. The interim council consisted of the two council members that he had saved on the day that the Narada struck the planet, along with several other elders that had survived the destruction of Vulcan sat at a long table above the rows of seats that were filling up. The room had a ceiling that was at least 25 meters high and seated at least 300. The floor was paved with the dark red lava rock that was found in abundance on this new planet and the walls were mostly constructed of the thick cinder, made paste and spread to insulate the room. The room was dim. Light only shone on the council in the darkness of the room's construction, however, Spock was able to make his way toward the front.

Spock had an inkling that things would not go smoothly when the council speaker began outlining the proposal in terms of Vulcan solidarity and the remaining people's logical obligation to forsake their own paths for the continued survival of Vulcan. For a speaker that was meant to avoid the evocation of emotion, the speaker's reliance on trite patterns of expression was baffling to Spock. Spock looked around the room. In the low light it was impossible to distinguish amongst the Vulcans in the room. The only people visible were those on the dais. Spock was indistinguishable from the rest of the men in the room. He had not worn his Starfleet uniform much while on Vulcan; instead wearing traditional Vulcan clothing for convenience. Spock considered publicly questioning the council and pointing out the flaws in logic and the adverse effects that it would have on the Vulcan position in the universe. Spock did not know if his inability to be distinguished from anyone else in the hall would be a help or hindrance.

"In sum, the interim Vulcan High Council proposes that all remaining Vulcans assemble here on our new planet in order to provide it the most optimal opportunity to succeed. New Vulcan needs all of your skills, minds and the tireless resolve to rebuild that which was so tragically taken from us." The speaker finished his speech. A low murmur arose in the room as the occupants considered what had been said. Spock looked at Sarek. Sarek was leaning over and speaking with another man. Spock stood up.

"Pardon me Councilman T'Las, but what accommodation will be made for Vulcans that have established careers, such as ongoing research, that cannot be taken up on Vulcan? Are they meant to abandon that which they have striven to create and leave it in the hands of others?" Spock stood in a shadow, his voice calm and steady. It was a change from the last time he had argued before the council. The speaker peered out into the darkness and saw nothing. He looked over his shoulder at the council.

"It would be most logical for Vulcans to return to their new home world to strengthen it in its infancy. Is it not true that Surak taught that it was logical to offer ones' services when able to?" The speaker responded smugly.

"Indeed. Surak did teach this; however, did Surak not also teach that the development of the mind and the pursuit of logic is the most important goal that a Vulcan could undertake? Is the abandonment of one's life's work and all of the efforts that accompanied it to come back to a planet where there is no clear objective for a Vulcan's presence logical?" Spock tilted his head to one side, unintentionally obscuring his face further. "Or does the council have an ultimate plan for the the minds and skills of the Vulcan people that has yet to be revealed?"

"The Vulcan High Council has made certain consideration of the purpose of every son and daughter of Vulcan." The speaker began, but was cut off.

"Indeed? I find that your statement is not credible. Those of us that reside on Vulcan are barely afforded the comforts of modernity. How is it that the council has been able to think of a function for each and every child of Vulcan that it bids return yet has not made any of the necessary provisions for the manner in which they will live? Or is the council's plan to put the brilliant minds of Vulcan to work in construction of their own homes and infrastructure before the true goals that you have in mind are revealed?"

"Who is it that speaks? The speaker demanded into the darkness.

"Further T'Las, how does the council intend to attend to the basic needs of the people without any government in place? The people will need supplies, oversight, means of income and transportation. Has the council started the process of delegating authority? Has it delineated military or civil agencies? What of the safety of the Vulcans you demand come to this new world? They escaped an untimely death being off world; however, you would insist that they return with their families to a world that is not yet secured? I find that your lack of attention to detail to be highly flawed." Spock was ready to continue but another voice rose from the opposite side of the auditorium asking similar questions.

Spock eventually sat back down, a deep sense of satisfaction at pointing out the illogic in the council's proposal stirring in his chest. A number of Vulcans had started questioning the council and demanding to know why such a proposal would be made when the necessary requirements were not in place to follow through. Spock estimated that no fewer that seventy percent of the those in attendance doubted the council's credibility. It was highly illogical to present a proposal publicly without having had considered the possible questions and oppositions to it. Spock did not doubt that the council had thought of answers to these questions, but they were not finalized and therefore could not be spoken as truth. Spock wondered if perhaps his questioning of the speaker would ultimately undermine the council's authority but then considered that once the council actually began behaving like a proper council should, it would regain the people's trust.

Outside of the auditorium Spock heard footsteps behind him. He disregarded them and continued to walk back to the domicile he shared with his father. He began thinking of Nyota and calculating the probability of her exclaiming her pride in his actions repeatedly. Spock quite enjoyed Nyota's displays of pride in him. In a way it reminded him of his mother, but it was much better when it came from Nyota. Spock knew that parents were somewhat obligated to be proud of their children; children, after all, were an extension of the parent. Nyota, on the other hand, _chose _Spock and her pride in his actions were more meaningful to him. The corners of Spock's mouth fluttered slightly. It was as close to a smile as Spock could get.

"Spock. I was surprised by your statements to T'Las at the council meeting." Sarek spoke, finally closing the distance between his son and himself. "They were topical and well thought out. I believe that the council is so focused on increasing population that they are ignoring the requirements that must be in place to serve that population. Well done _my son._" Sarek finished in Vulcan, something that was incredibly rare for the older man to do. Sarek peered at Spock, something warm growing in his eyes. "You reminded me very much of your mother tonight."

_ "_Father," Spock hesitated, "do you have a moment to speak with me about my mother?" Spock was filled with conflicting emotions, but he maintained his calm. Between the feeling after speaking with the council; the first time, if Spock recalled correctly, his father had ever admitted pride in Spock's behavior and the favorable comparison to his mother, Spock was unsure if it would be advisable to discuss matters that could add more emotion to the situation.

"Your mother?" Sarek considered his son. Spock and Sarek had held a small memorial for Amanda where they both listed several of her virtues and spoke an appropriate Vulcan eulogy. They had not mutually spoken of her since. Sarek had made comments about Amanda to their son from time to time, but Spock had never expressed an interest in responding. Sarek suspected it had something to do with Spock's loss of control aboard the Enterprise. "Yes. Of course. I have an unlimited amount of time to talk about your mother with you Spock."


	8. Talking

Author's note: I do not own these characters and I am not making any profit from them. As promised, Nyota and Spock reunite, Sarek talks to Spock about pon farr and, just so you know, there is a high level of mush in this chapter. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Spock and Sarek spoke for nearly twenty four standard hours before Spock had to excuse himself to attend a meeting. Initially, Spock had been unsure of how to begin; however Sarek, practiced in difficult conversations, began by asking Spock about whether Nyota knew of the possibility of Spock being recalled to New Vulcan. Spock admitted that he had not discussed it with her yet. Spock seemed reluctant so Sarek began to ask Spock about Nyota, picking up from an earlier topic that Spock seemed to have no trouble discussing. He asked Spock to describe the things about her that made her a good candidate to be his bond mate.

"Nyota is remarkable in a number of areas father." Spock said, his his eyes closing as he thought of Nyota. "She is quite brilliant, even by Vulcan standards; her intelligence surpasses that of many of our best minds."

"I see. And how did you become acquainted with Lieutenant Uhura?" Sarek asked.

"I..." Spock usually refused to answer questions about the manner in which his relationship with Nyota had begun but it occurred to him that if he truly was to get the best advice from his father that he should be completely honest. "I encountered Nyota at Starfleet Academy. She was one of my students."

"I see." Sarek was stunned. He had not, under any circumstances, considered that his son was capable of such an ethical breech. Of course, Sarek could not fault him for breaking rules. He had, after a fashion, broken a number of rules in his life.

"She was no longer my student at the time that we embarked on an extra-curricular relationship. She would not allow such a situation to occur." Spock looked down.

"Of course." Sarek nodded at Spock, encouraging him to continue. "Please proceed."

"She is very healthy. Her skin is supple, soft and unblemished; she is the color of amber, caramel and chocolate in degrees. Her body is a collage of every nuance of brown and gold that I have ever seen. She smells like cinnamon, cherry blossoms and something that has yet to be cataloged. She is not very tall, but she is quite strong. She runs quickly and does so for her own entertainment. She is incredibly studious to make up for her lacking memory. She is very concerned with excelling in her field. She is fluent in 68% of known languages, proficient in 83%." Spock cocked his head to the side.

"And what does she think of you Spock?" Sarek was enjoying his son's description of Lieutenant Uhura. He had never had a conversation of this sort with Spock. It was something that Amanda would have done. He wanted it to continue.

"She indicates that she loves me. She displays patience at my behavior and confidence in my abilities. She regularly expresses pride in my accomplishments and she indicates that she is content when I am content. She respects my particular needs for privacy and has never pressured me into situations in which I am uncomfortable. She infrequently expresses anger toward me, even when I am fully aware that I have done something that has upset her. She, at regular intervals, asks me of my needs and does her best to meet them. She performs her work admirably and treats me with respect whether we are on duty or not. I find little difficulty in communicating with her, especially when compared to other humans." Spock would have gone on but his father spoke.

"Spock, correct me if I am wrong, but it seems that if the council's proposal would have been achieved tonight, you would have not stayed on New Vulcan." Sarek was serious now, staring at his son intently.

"No. You are correct, father, I have decided that I will be wherever she is. The council's proposal would not be acceptable to me. I realize that my questioning earlier has done nothing but delay the proposal from becoming a mandate; however, it is my wish to finish my work with the Vulcan Science Academy before returning to the Enterprise, before leaving New Vulcan forever." Spock's eyes closed a fraction of an inch, the closest thing he could come to displaying his regret and sadness over the choice between his love and his people. "I do not know how to tell Nyota of this decision. I fear that she will be upset and that she will do something drastic. She is quite passionate about what she perceives as justice. She would find this situation decidedly unjust." Spock looked down.

Sarek regarded his son. He knew that Spock had struggled to overcome what he had been told were human failings his entire life. He had even considered kolinahr to eradicate any vestiges of humanity, yet he was here before him, solemnly informing his father that he would choose banishment over continued separation from his bondmate. It was something completely human, yet Sarek could not help but believe that it was also completely logical.

"It is a logical choice Spock. The attributes that you ascribe to Lieutenant Uhura, they are imperative for you to prosper in this life. I am at your service, and hers, in any way that you may need." Sarek spoke quietly, afraid of arousing his own emotion on the matter.

"Actually father, the private matters that I wished to discuss with you earlier, if we could discuss them at this time, I, and Nyota, would appreciate it immensely."

Spock and Sarek's conversation meandered from the topic of telling Nyota about his choice to remain at her side on the Enterprise to some of the pressures and prejudices that Sarek had faced with Amanda. Spock found this information to be very useful. His father had encountered similar, although not as drastic, choices as Spock and he assured Spock that his choice to remain at Amanda's side was invariably the best choice that could have been made. Sarek reminded Spock that it was most logical to consider what was best for his own life since the council would be unlikely and incapable of doing so. If Nyota was a good partner, met Spock's needs and encouraged Spock to perform optimally, then he should stay with her. It would be illogical to give up such a unique opportunity, especially when governments, high councils and politics change.

With Sarek's continued encouragement, Spock was finally able to broach the topic of how he should speak of pon farr with Nyota. Sarek nodded sagely at Spock and noted that it was a very difficult talk to have. When Sarek and Amanda had melded, Sarek had already had a pon farr so it was something that Sarek had to explain when Amanda saw it in his mind. Pon farr, Sarek explained academically, is not something that can be hidden in the mind without the help of a very strong telepath. The emotional residue was far too strong. Sarek told Spock that it was easier to explain it after having gone through it but that other Vulcans that had taken alien mates had approached it beforehand. Sarek said that Nyota's reaction would be dependent upon her level of tolerance, her attachment to him and her candor in expressing any underlying fears. Sarek reminded Spock that he was half human and that his pon farr, despite the description from Ambassador Spock, was likely to much more mild than a full Vulcan pon farr. Indeed, Sarek pointed out, Ambassador Spock's initial pon farr ended without mating, killing or death, something that was rare amongst Vulcans. When Spock rose to attend his meeting, Sarek noticed that his posture had relaxed significantly.

Spock had arrived on Mars early, hoping to subdue his nerves by looking at the red desert landscape. He hoped that the familiar colors would ease his mind but he was just reminded of the loss of Vulcan. Spock decided to explore the domed resort that he was staying in. The temperature within the dome was 32 degrees Celsius and it was humid, emulating a tropical destination. Spock thought it was illogical to place such a high maintenance facility on Mars, a planet that was generally cold, but the temperature suited him well. He wore clothes that Nyota had picked out for him, a pair of grey twill pants and a long sleeved button up shirt in white. He almost looked human amongst the other vacationing aliens. Spock wondered if Nyota would recognize him. The climate and atmosphere of New Vulcan was very similar to that of Vulcan and he had gotten significantly more star based radiation, causing his normally pale skin to become deeply olive.

The question of whether Nyota would recognize him was quickly answered when, as Spock walked between the palm trees on the man made beach, a small figure propelled itself at him.

"Spock!!" Nyota yelled, tears in her eyes. She buried her face into his chest and squeezed him with all of her strength.

"Nyota." Spock said quietly. He considered looking around to see if others were staring, but opted instead to take Nyota's hand, pressing his fingertips to hers. They exchanged a flood of emotions, happiness, relief, love and desire. "Nyota, shall we adjourn to our suite? I do believe that it will be to your liking."

Nyota lay on the bed, smiling as Spock sat at the end, her feet on his shoulders. He slowly kissed his way from her ankles to her knees, to her inner thighs. Nyota laughed.

"I do not find anything humorous about this situation Nyota." Spock said from below her waist.

"Your stubble tickles Spock. How long are you going to do that?"

"I informed you that when we reunited that I would be kissing every inch of your body. Have your forgotten that Vulcans do not lie?" Spock was kneeling again, between her thighs this time, looking down at Nyota as she laughed again. Spock would pretend that he did not find her giggles appropriate but in truth nothing made him happier. He had not realized how much he missed the sound of her laughter, her voice. "If you'd prefer, I will go shave."

"No! You have to stay here." Nyota wrapped her legs around Spock's waist and pulled him down onto her. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. We have lost time to make up for Commander." Nyota breathed into Spock's ear.

Spock looked into Nyota's eyes for a very long time and felt the heat pulse through him, lava rushing to the surface, before he bent his head to her lips and kissed her with everything that he had in him.

On the third day of Nyota's shore leave Spock had finally agreed to take a moment outside of the room. He did not find it logical since all of their needs could be met within the suite they had booked, but Nyota argued that there was too much to see in the resort, and it was too expensive, to justify ignoring it. They took a walk along the man made sea and let the tropical heat of the enclosure penetrate their skin. Nyota insisted that they take dinner at one of the resort restaurants. On their walk back to their suite beneath the tiny moons of Mars Nyota asked Spock a question.

"So Spock, what did you want to talk about?" Nyota took Spock's hand, aligning her fingertips with his.

"I had hoped to discuss a number of things; however, here, in this environment those things suddenly seem less important." Spock said, avoiding the question.

"_Right_. Except that we won't be here forever. C'mon Spock, you can tell me. I won't be upset. I promise."

"That is not a promise that you can make Nyota, without knowing the extent of that which I need to discuss with you." Spock said.

"Ugh. Spock just stop procrastinating. How about this? I promise that I will do everything in my power to stay calm and that I will restrain any responses to verbal responses. Just tell me. I've been thinking about it since I received that letter months ago. I can feel your tension, wouldn't it be more logical to simply have it out and off your chest?"

Spock waited until they had settled on the sofa in their suite. Nyota held a glass of wine in her hand and Spock had a mug of Gunpowder tea. Their free hands touched, Nyota's fingertips gently resting against Spock's pads. Nyota wore a simple yellow sun dress that she had tucked under herself as she curled against Spock's body.

"Go ahead Spock" Nyota said quietly into his shoulder as she sat her drink on the side table.

"The Vulcan High Council wishes to recall all Vulcans to reside on New Vulcan in order to support its repopulation goals." Spock said it quickly, relieved to have it out.

"All Vulcans? For how long?" Nyota began to frown, a sense of confusion skating across their telepathic link to Spock.

"Indefinitely." Spock responded. "They have simply announced the proposal to recall the Vulcans. I believe that I have been successful in delaying it by pointing out the flaws and lack of preparedness, but it is only a matter of time before it succeeds and becomes a mandate."

"But they can't do that. You, other Vulcans, have lives beyond New Vulcan. The council can't possibly think that it is reasonable to ask you to forsake your entire life!" Nyota was incredulous.

"The council believes that the logical thing for Vulcans to do is to to return and support New Vulcan. The recall is only the first phase of the plan."

"What? What could be the second part Spock?"

"They intend to require all unbonded Vulcans to take a Vulcan mate and focus on reproduction." Spock steeled himself for Nyota's reaction.

"No." Nyota whispered, keeping her promise to only react verbally. "But that wouldn't affect you. We're bonded Spock."

"We are bonded, but we have not... consummated our bond. I believe that the council would not consider our bond valid."

"I... well what do we have to do to consummate our bond?" Nyota did not understand. She and Spock had more than consummated their bond from her perspective.

"That is the other portion of what I believe we need to discuss." Spock turned and looked down at Nyota, feeling her confusion and growing anger in his mind. He tried to send her calm and tolerance as he attempted to articulate the rest of it. "Nyota, have you ever heard of pon farr?"

Spock explained pon farr to Nyota in the most clinical terms possible. He described it as a condition precipitating the Vulcan mating period that was characterized by a hormonal imbalance and emotional outbursts. He did not go into passion fights or blood lust. He did tell Nyota that he had spoken with Ambassador Spock to find out when his pon farr would begin.

"Ok... so what's the big deal?" Nyota looked at Spock skeptically "If it's just a hormonal thing that causes you to get cranky, why so much secrecy? That doesn't make sense." Nyota was too smart to be go along with Spock's intentional vagueness.

"Crankiness is an understatement Nyota." Spock took one of his exceptionally long deep breaths. "Pon farr is often characterized by periods of... sexual aggression. And if such aggression is not sated, it may turn into blood lust." There, he'd said it. He looked down at Nyota. Her eyes had widened.

"Blood lust? Like killing people?" Nyota would like to say that she could not imagine Spock killing anyone but she'd seen what he had done to the Captain only a few years ago. "What do you mean by sexual aggression Spock? You wouldn't be... raping people would you?" Nyota stole a glance up at Spock as he blanched.

"No. Absolutely not. It is why we bond early, before the earliest possible pon farr. Our emotions are directed toward our bondmates." Spock was troubled that Nyota could think of him in that manner, but had heard of such things happening and being swept under the rug on occasion.

"So you would only show sexual aggression toward me? That isn't particularly comforting." Nyota recalled how easily Spock could pick her up and how fast he could run with ease.

"I am unsure. Ambassador Spock was unable to mate during his pon farr so he was unable to relay the level of aggression that he showed. My parents mutually opted to restrain my father during their first pon farr together until my mother was aware of the extent of his lack of control." Spock reflected upon his father's blessedly ambiguous descriptions of his pon farrs with his mother. "My father believes, based on Ambassador Spock's pon farr and his knowledge of genetics, that my pon farr will not be as severe as someone who was fully Vulcan. Nyota, if you wish to... desist from our relationship I can locate a healer that would undo the meld and..."

"Spock no! I would never go back on our bond. I love you. How many times do I have to say that to get you to understand. When we melded I intended it to be a lasting commitment. It would have been nice to know this _before_ but I understand you not wanting to bring it up if there was any significant likelihood that it would not happen. But no, I have no intention of being anywhere but by your side when this... change happens. Since we know when it is slated to start we can make preparations to ensure that both of us are safe. Besides, it only happens once every seven years right? I can handle that. Plus your mom came through it fine, and your father _is _fully Vulcan. That gives me comfort." Nyota sighed, despite her reassuring words to Spock.

"Is something the matter Nyota?" Spock asked softly.

"It's just that this whole proposal by the council, that isn't going to wait until your pon farr starts Spock. I'm flattered that you intend to stay with me, but it simply is not right for you to have to chose between your people and your wife. Isn't there any other way that the council would recognize us as fully bonded? There must be some other means to consummate our relationship." Nyota snuggled into Spock's side.

Spock felt as though a boulder had been lifted from his chest. Nyota knew about pon farr and she still rested beside him, wishing to solve problems with him and committed to their future together. Spock put his arm around her and stroked her temple, letting his mental shields down at the same time. Nyota was overwhelmed with the warm, slow feelings of gratitude and love, affection and relief. She laughed and held him tighter, enjoying the sensations of his emotions. Sarek had been right. Nyota was the most logical choice.

"I love you too." Nyota whispered as she knelt to kiss the tip of Spock's ear.

"Although it is unlikely that this will provide an adequate solution, I suggest that we embark on a course of practicing human methods of consummation for the foreseeable future. One never knows when inspiration will strike." Spock raised an eyebrow as Nyota laughed and laughed.


	9. The Plan

Author's Note: I do not own Spock, Nyota, The Federation, New Vulcan, Sarek, Surak, The Andorians etc. I am not making any profit from this story.

I've been having a really hard time uploading chapters so I apologize for the delay-- I've been, until today, having to find other computers to use. I am currently working on three stories. The story that I have published that is called Surprise Surprise is not really connected to this one, but it may be as I work on the ending of this story a bit. Maybe you want to give it a read? This chapter and the next are set up chapters for the final one or two. I hope you enjoy and thank you for continuing to read.

* * *

When Spock returned to New Vulcan, he felt almost as bad as he did when he first left Nyota. He felt disoriented and his emotions were unstable, always threatening to boil over at inopportune moments. Nyota had returned to Earth in order to compile her findings from the system and to undergo additional mandatory training for communications before the Enterprise went on its next mission. Spock had returned to Vulcan to finish the last part of his work with the Vulcan Science Academy. He could talk to Nyota now, the view screens at Shi'Kahr Beta's communication center showing her smiling face, but it was not the same as being near enough to her to inhale her scent, or to feel the gentle pulse of her temple against his lips. While Spock would never refuse to speak to Nyota via the usual methods; however, he realized that even the letters were more satisfactory to him than view screens. The letters, at the very least offered Spock some measure of physicality. He found the texture of the paper that he knew that she had touched, the script that had been pressed into the paper, the slight smell of her perfume and the magnitude of her words to be more indicative of her physical presence than anything that remained when the view screen flickered to black. They agreed to continue to write to each other.

Spock spent a great deal of time reflecting upon his conversations with Nyota on Mars. She had suggested that they marry formally on Earth before Spock rejoined the Enterprise so that they would have further ammunition against the whims of the council. Spock was not opposed to this idea. He tended to believe that Nyota garnered far too much male attention both on and off of the ship. He had observed that women with golden rings on the fourth fingers of their left hands seemed to attract less attention, or at least fewer males behaving inappropriately. Spock had actually suggested that Nyota simply wear such a ring when they visited Starfleet outposts but she had refused, launching into a lecture about the meaningbehind the ring being more important than the wearing of it. Still, while Spock did not object to this suggestion, he did not believe that the council would honor their hastened marriage. Spock presumed that Vulcans who were already truly bonded would not be subject to the proposal; however, considering his reputation on Vulcan and New Vulcan Spock was fairly sure that his sudden marriage would be assumed to be a ruse to avoid the recall. There was no concrete evidence of when he and Nyota had bonded beyond their own memories and even then, it had been in the wake of the fall of Vulcan. It would be easy for the council to conclude that his melding with Nyota was simply a result of his grief. The council would not consider the relationship he and Nyota had developed at Starfleet Academy and Spock was not sure he would want them to. He did not relish the idea of anyone looking into his behaviors with Nyota while she was still his student.

Spock went about his work as normally as possible with the knowledge that he may never have the opportunity to send his own children to the Vulcan Science Academy. Part of the reason that he had accepted the invitation to work on its rebuilding was because he had wished that others, whether they be of Vulcan, alien or mixed heritage, would have the opportunity to be welcomed because of their intellectual contributions instead of grudgingly accepted due to them. Spock was committed to making the academy a place where the word 'disability' would never be code for different and where different would never be considered uniformly pejorative. He doubted that his imprint would be felt if he was never able to return. Spock had entertained the idea of returning to teaching there after retiring from Starfleet, with Nyota at his side. He thought she would be excellent as a professor or even as an ambassador with her aptitude for languages, common sense and ability to soothe. Spock looked at his father, who was deep in conversation with a man in a Federation uniform several meters from where Spock stood on the steps of the new academy. He wondered what Sarek would think of his plans for the future, the roles of Spock and his bondmate so similar, yet converse from the roles of his parents.

Sarek, on the other hand, had no time to contemplate anything beyond his new mission. Sarek had decided well before Spock had left to see his bondmate that he would prevent the council from moving forward with their proposal or he would die fighting it. Sarek realized that he had been mistaken in accepting the intolerance directed at his son. He had merely brushed it off as illogical as a younger man, and had informed Spock as much; however, since Amanda was gone, Sarek had been seeing things differently. Sarek had spent so much of his life with Amanda making sure that he was meeting the needs of the Vulcan people as their ambassador by being as Vulcan as possible, that he had neglected what she saw and how it affected their family. Sarek recalled the number of times Spock and Amanda had relayed rumors and gossip about their family that they had encountered during a normal day. Amanda was spoken about openly by Vulcan women who could not believe that she spoke Vulcan fluently. Spock was regularly bullied by the children of those that worked with Sarek. Sarek had simply responded that it was logical to avoid such behavior by ignoring the gossip and proving the bullies wrong; he told Amanda to be the more logical person and he had told Spock to conceal his human traits, to behave in a more Vulcan manner. He had never given a second thought to the way it might damage Spock and, until recently, he had not understood how it must have hurt Amanda. Amanda had become expert at shielding her pain for their son's situation from Sarek, but now, Sarek could see the damaging effects in Spock's eyes. He was ready to leave them all behind because the same attitudes prevailed, attitudes that were hostile to his existence and choices despite his obvious gifts and commitment to the Vulcan people. Sarek had been blind to the needs of his family and now, more than anything else, he wished to see more of Amanda in their son, not less. Sarek refused to lose the last living parts of his bondmate to the council's irrational ignorance.

The two Vulcan elders that Spock had saved in the Katric Arc were the main force behind the proposal. They were also the people who had most vehemently opposed Spock's admission into the Vulcan Science Academy. Sarek had served with them on a number of occasions, believing that the best way to respond to their blatant prejudice was with level headed logic and quiet resolve. Sarek understood that this may have been acceptable while there were other voices to balance theirs out, but it would work no longer. If Sarek was going to defeat this proposal and make a way for his son to call New Vulcan his home, as he rightfully should as a son of Vulcan, he would have to be as vocal as possible. Sarek was embarking on a very unVulcan course of action. He was going to be indiscreet, manipulative and emotionally attached to the outcome of his endeavor.

The council had assumed control of all of the affairs of the Vulcan people in the wake of the destruction of Vulcan. The Vulcan High Command had evacuated their families first and as a consequence, most of them perished in the calamity that followed immediately afterward. Vulcan memories were exceptional, but too few of those with access to the most important documents of governance had survived. The council acknowledged that they were only a provisional government and they would have to appoint new Elders and develop a new Vulcan High Command, but they were quite content to put off such matters until their proposals had already been enacted. In truth, Sarek could see their concerns. With so few Vulcans it was far more likely that Vulcans _would_ look off world for mates. The existing Vulcan population was largely male since a significant portion of the female population maintained their lives and careers on Vulcan in order to rear children in a supportive environment and died when Vulcan did. With so many males and the variance of pon farr, the Vulcan council had more to be concerned about than mere population issues. If the Vulcan males did not find mates the Vulcan population would be reduced further and the Vulcan reputation with it. If too many Vulcans took alien mates, most of the jealously guarded secrets of Vulcan would be revealed.

Despite Sarek's shared concern for the remaining children of Vulcan, he knew that the council's proposal was based more on maintaining certain power structures than the wellbeing of their people. The two most powerful members of the interim council were the same that had been in place for nearly 300 years. They had a vested interest in maintaining their roles of authority on this new world. Sarek knew that as time rolled forward, other members of the council had opened to more liberal views of Vulcan and its place in the universe. Those voices had advocated for a less condescending Vulcan, one that attempted to attract the best minds in the universe to contribute to their world and wished to cultivate relationships instead of dominating them. Unfortunately, they had not survived. The two council members that had wished to keep Vulcan as it was, a Vulcan that was overly concerned with caste and perceptions of superiority, had lived when Spock had come to save them. Sarek recognized the irony. Sarek believed that he would be unsuccessful in either moving the two elders from the council or changing their minds. Sarek had to load the interim council with those who would balance and, ultimately, overwhelm the council's loudest voices.

Sarek's long time friend, the Andorian ambassador Thassa, had been eager to help Sarek when he had contacted her on the day that Spock went to Mars. He had been more candid with her regarding the situation on New Vulcan than he had ever been about the inner workings of Vulcan. Part of Sarek worried that the information that he shared could undermine the beginnings of New Vulcan and make it vulnerable, but he trusted Thassa and was fighting for his son; Spock was worth more than some rockiness in the rebuilding of a home world. Thassa had lept into action at Sarek's request and the results had been more than even he had dared to believe possible. By the time that Spock had returned from his trip, Sarek had met with the undersecretaries of four Federation planets, he had made arrangements with a number of ambassadors and he had heard that he may even have a connection to the President of the Federation, but that connection had yet to be borne out. Sarek was pleased.

Sarek did not wish to give Spock a false impression of success so he did not share news about his project. Spock looked much healthier for his time with Nyota and Sarek did not wish to raise his expectations only to thwart them later. Spock had endured too much grief. They all had. Sarek's only goal was to prevent further grief for his family and any of those who may be in similar positions. Surak would have deemed it logical. Sarek did talk to Spock about his time away and gently prodded him for information on how Nyota had taken his revelations. Sarek could tell by his son's composure that, at the very least, she had not run from him. Sarek was pleased that she had taken the news in stride and only wished that they could think of a way for Spock to avoid being subject to the recall. Sarek nodded and thought that he would get along quite well with Nyota, should he ever meet her.

_Nyota, _

_ I have a short break in my duties today that has allowed me some time to write to you. I admit that being able to speak with you is much better than the time that we spent apart during the first year and several months of my time here; however, I find that it is not as gratifying as my time with you, nor is it as satisfying in a tactile sense as writing. _

_ As I am sure you have heard, the Vulcan Science Academy has started to accept admissions applications. I am confident that the best minds will come here to sharpen their skills and conduct research that will change the universe. I do, however, find it disappointing that I may never see the fruition of my work here. I think that you would call my conflict "bittersweet". I have thoroughly appreciated the rigors of the work even though I have found that the environment ill suited to my preferences. Obviously, I would prefer that you be with me. _

_ I informed my father that I had imagined you as an Ambassador to Vulcan and myself as a professor at the new academy once we retired from the Enterprise and he seemed thoroughly amused by what he deemed our inverse roles. My mother was an amazing teacher Nyota. My father says that he believes that I take after her in this regard. I am unsure of what to make of my father's new interest in me and the new expression of faith in my abilities. I think that it suits me. Should we have our own children I do believe that I will endeavor to be expressive about the gifts that they have. He also asked when he would be able to meet you. He indicates that you are perhaps the most logical thing in my life and wishes to converse with you at length. I am not sure this is a good idea. _

_ I only have a few moments before I have to meet with the professors of the xenobiology department to discuss their lesson plans for the first semester. I am behaving in a most illogical manner it would seem. It has only been a few weeks since I lay next to you but I find that I miss you already. I expect that I will talk to you in only hours, yet I still have returned to wanting you near me in every moment of the day. Perhaps it is as you say, that I am slowly grieving for the loss of my home for the __second time, and it causes me to act irrationally. I will see you soon. Please feel free to write me back if you so desire. _

_Spock._


	10. A desire fulfilled

Author's Note: I don't own Star Trek and I'm not making any profit from this story. Thanks to everyone for being patient as I finish this one up. I'm pretty sure I'm done tweeking the last bit, so there shouldn't be any more set up chapters. If you're curious about the references to Nyota's father, please check out the story Surprise Surprise-- which is the diametrical opposite of this story, but still contains some good S/U mush here and there. The next chapters are more action oriented and less navel gazey. Thanks so much for reading and your comments!

* * *

Spock displayed no emotion as the days moved ever closer to the Vulcan Science Academy's reopening but his behavior had changed. He ate less than his body required and his need for sleep increased, even though it rarely came. Sarek was concerned. He had been working very closely with a number of people to push for a preliminary vote to add more seats to the council and in the rush to prevent the council's measure from advancing, he had neglected Spock's condition. Spock would not give a satisfactory answer as to why he was allowing his condition to deteriorate but Sarek, after having spent nearly two Earth years with is son on this planet, thought that he had a clue.

Spock was nearly finished with his work. He had collaborated with the Vulcans that would be controlling the admissions process and was confident that they would accept the very brightest minds of all races for full admission instead of the less prestigious visitor status. He had contracted with publishers of textbook PADDs that taught of theories of all worlds and kept a realistic view of Vulcan contributions to the natural sciences instead of a narcissistic one. He had personally interviewed each professor to ensure that they would be both sufficiently brilliant and well suited to live on New Vulcan where they may well face very difficult prejudices. He had made provisions to keep the professors comfortable in the harsh and unmastered environment of the new center of Vulcan civilization. He even inspected the facilities to ensure that they met the most advanced specifications for their particularized uses. The only thing that he had left to do was to appear at the opening ceremony which would be attended by a variety of dignitaries and media. Spock was sure that his father would take over for Spock at that time.

Spock was relieved that his work was coming to an end. The task had been challenging in a variety of ways but he longed for open space, the possibility of new life and the variety of situations that would await him. Working on the planet was stifling to Spock, as though he was surely missing something unique elsewhere. Spock knew the thought was illogical since there was always something unique going on wherever he was, but for some reason he could not stop thinking about the Enterprise. Despite his ongoing mental inventory of what he would do once he had resumed his position as First Officer, Spock also sensed a deep sense of disquiet.

He was meditating more but almost every time that he closed his eyes and tried to cool the fast moving magma within, he would see the curious eyes of the Vulcan children that were adjusting to the planet. He projected an image of a small Vulcan child in his own mind, one with coloring of the coffee ice cream that his mother had favored over other flavors. The child had Nyota's bright eyes and his own even features. The tips of his ears gently rose to points beneath soft black curls. Spock was concerned about this fictional child more than he cared to admit, even to himself. He saw the child asking questions, logical questions, about where others that looked like him were, and why he could not see them. Spock felt fear rise in his throat when, even in his own mind, he could not answer his son's questions adequately.

Spock had struggled so much to be loved by Vulcan and he had been rejected so often that he was surprised by the inner conflict that he felt when faced with leaving New Vulcan forever. He had no choice. Spock would not give up his bondmate, nor would he give up his career, the one that brought so much satisfaction to his life. The council was steadily working through the issues that he had brought up during the attempted recall announcement. They'd begun promising that Vulcans who gave up their lives on other worlds would have prestigious positions in High Command cabinets, positions that would bring more honor and prestige on the new homeworld than even the most highly regarded position off world could offer. Spock heard the murmurs among those considering the recall and he understood the appeal of having one's indelible stamp on the future of a planet. Many Vulcans imagined themselves to have a chance to be the next Surak, their names forever remembered for bringing something epic to their people, their katras constantly tended; it was immortality for a members of a race that had recently known death too well.

The council was actually merging all of the things Spock had pointed out during the meeting into one objective. They offered those with careers off world positions in the government. They asked them to bring their minds to Vulcan to organize and mondernize the new planet. The council encouraged Vulcans to contact contractors from the planets and colonies that they currently occupied to arrange for construction and infrastructure. Vulcan was presently bursting with off world contractors seeking to profit on the needs of Vulcan, each one backed by a soon to be recalled Vulcan. In the few weeks since the meeting, Spock had seen the frames of more than 10,000 dwellings erected.

Most Vulcans that he encountered seemed to display a certain amount of enthusiasm about the possibility of New Vulcan. Spock could not share their optimism, although he wondered if he would if their situations were reversed. He had, after all, found the idea of rebuilding the academy in his own way incredibly satisfying. Spock knew that his father was working on some plan to prevent the recall from going into effect, but from what Spock saw, most Vulcans were welcoming it, especially with the promise of the bright future that the council outlined for them. Spock was not optimistic about the chances that the recall would be put off.

And then there was Nyota. She knew of the council's plan and had been thinking of ways to combat it, but as a non-Vulcan that had no visible ties to the homeworld, new or old, she was not encountering much success. She had suggested that perhaps if they announced their bond, more people would stop and think of the consequences. She reasoned that Spock was a very famous Vulcan. He was the first known human Vulcan hybrid, the son of a Vulcan ambassador, the First Officer of one of the best ships of Starfleet and had been the person who, almost single handedly, saved Earth from the fate of Vulcan when he destroyed Nero's ship. Nyota thought that announcing his predicament would certainly put pressure on the council to act, even if it was just an exception for him. She said that she thought that the recall could not be forever, after all, and if the council made an exception for Spock's circumstances, that they could still achieve their objectives while allowing for Spock to maintain a semblance of his life. Spock had been open to the idea, despite his deep need for privacy, but he did not think it would work. Spock having an exception would only undermine the council's authority and soon more and more Vulcans would request the ability to marry their non-Vulcan mates and live off world. The council had an explicit desire to avoid such a circumstance. Spock promised Nyota that he would keep considering options and reassured her that no matter what happened, she was his priority.

Spock had actually been considering bonding with Nyota in one of the many Terran customs that were available to them. He had spoken with her father about such a possibility over chess on a few occasions. They had revealed their bond to Nyota's father shortly after it had occurred but Spock had wished to wait until they had more time to plan an appropriate ritual Terran ritual. He thought that it would have pleased Nyota to have all of her friends and family members in attendance and he was touched that she would forego something that she had anticipated for years to ensure his continued contentment and connection to New Vulcan. Spock often felt that he was sacrificing more than he could but all he had to do was to look at Nyota, and see what she was willing to give up, to renew his strength.

Spock had been speaking to Nyota on a daily basis now that most of his work was coming to an end. Sarek had sought out a private view screen for their small domicile and Spock was glad of the privacy it afforded. Spock was practicing communication though the bond with Nyota most often, an activity that he found pleasantly distracting from the reality of his departure from New Vulcan. Sarek had occasionally observed their practice, offering them both advice in controlling the sensory and emotional input that was shared across the link. Nyota had met Sarek before, but they had not had an opportunity to speak in person since Sarek had been informed of their bond. Spock was not particularly anxious for this to happen but he found that Nyota, like her father, was easily accepted by many types of people so he did not deny Sarek the opportunity to speak to Nyota when his own conversations with her had concluded and he was needed elsewhere.

Fortunately Nyota had not noticed the amount of weight that Spock had lost under his long tunic and trousers. Spock simply had no desire to consume food. He suspected that she noticed the green circles around his eyes, but she said nothing and did not probe his mind for more information. In fact, Spock was somewhat surprised that, beyond the time that they practiced together, Spock rarely felt Nyota in his mind. He was walking toward the academy one morning and contemplating this when he suddenly _did_ feel Nyota in his mind. The feeling was so sudden and overwhelming that Spock nearly stumbled in the red dirt. He shifted from surprised to shock when he saw Nyota, dressed in a traditional Vulcan tunic and trousers, her hair down, walking beside Sarek and toward him from the steps of the academy.

Usually Nyota would have run toward Spock, launching herself into his arms with as much speed and force as she could muster but she was quite subdued on this day. When he met her, the confusion was obvious in his eyes. She smiled faintly and nodded at Spock, keeping her hands clasped behind her back. Sarek watched Spock's reaction. Apparently Spock was, for the first time that Sarek had ever seen, speechless.

"Ah, Spock." Sarek said quietly, "I've asked Lieutenant Uhura to attend the opening of the Vulcan Science Academy. She seems to have a vested interest in its restoration, so I thought it logical to arrange for her presence."

"Good day Commander Spock." Nyota said evenly. Spock reached out to her with his mind and felt the restrained urges that she had to touch his skin and press herself against him, but she was resisting admirably. "I hope that you do not find my presence here to be distracting or unsuitable." Nyota's eyes sparkled in the suns of New Vulcan.

"To the contrary Lieutenant," Spock responded, an intense outpouring of happiness and anticipation pushing through his core that he shared with Nyota through the meld, "I am quite appreciative of your presence." Spock turned toward Sarek. "Father, Thank you."

"As I said Spock, I am always at your service." Sarek nodded at them both and wandered away, leaving the young couple to their own devices.

Spock had no idea that Nyota was capable of acting so...Vulcan. Her face had shown almost no emotion since she had arrived. Spock had taken her on a tour of the Academy first, and then shown her the communications station that he had, up until recent weeks, spoken to her from. He was concerned about taking her to the large dining hall, but she reassured him through the link that everything would be fine. Since Nyota's hair was down, she was not immediately identifiable as a human, although some of the occupants of the hall recognized her from news coverage of the Enterprise after the events that followed the demise of Vulcan. No one said anything and with the exception of one or two people, she barely got more than a passing glance. Fascinating.

Spock was not exactly sure that he appreciated Nyota's constantly placid expression. He found her smile to be one of her most appealing features, but it was interesting to know that she was able to restrain it. He wondered if this was simply a result of her greater fluency with the mind meld. Spock longed to brush his fingertips to hers and chanced it beneath the table when he was sure that no one was looking. Both he and Nyota were too excited about being together to transmit concrete thoughts and ideas through the links that they shared, but they both felt similarly and being together was sufficient. They dined on a meal of Vulcan curried lentils and Spock took her, silently, to the upper observatory of the Academy to watch the suns set.

"Oh, so those are the volcanoes that you've written about." Nyota's voice crept up an octave, her Vulcan-like neutrality starting to slip away. She sighed, "They're so beautiful Spock. I couldn't have ever imagined." Nyota sighed with wonder in her voice. Spock lead her to sit on the edge of the railing, his hand against her back, to ensure that she didn't fall.

"It is a scene that I watch every evening and invariably, I desire your companionship and commentary." Spock whispered into Nyota's ear. "I am very fortunate that I was able to fulfill this desire."

"Spock," Nyota turned to him. She had unshed tears in her eyes, betraying the emotions that he shared with her, "You'll be back. We'll see plenty of sunsets. You'll see." Nyota rested her arm across his shoulders, giving up on her version of Vulcan propriety at long last. "And the little boy that you see in your mind's eye? He'll be here with us too."


	11. Secrets

disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any characters, places or organizations from it.

* * *

For Spock, the only thing better than watching the suns set with Nyota was feeling her stretched out along side him when the suns rose. When they had finally come back to the small house that Spock shared with Sarek, they had found a note from Sarek, explaining that he would be spending the evening with a friend. There was no explanation attached to the note; however, Spock thought that there would not be since it would both be too forward for Sarek to plainly state his belief that Spock and Nyota would have sexual contact and because Vulcans did not lie.

Spock watched Nyota wake up. First her breathing changed, then her eyelids fluttered. She pressed her hips against him and finally, she opened her eyes, scanning the room and coming to rest upon Spock's face. She smiled, stretched and then wrapped her arms around him. In such close proximity, they did not need a mind meld to understand what the other was feeling, what the other wanted at that moment. Spock slid his hand down the curve of Nyota's back before going lower. Nyota did not respond in the way that Spock expected.

"Is there something wrong Nyota?" Spock breathed into her ear, inhaling the scent of her hair, her sweat and the scent of his body on her skin.

"No. I," Nyota sighed "I just have somewhere I have to be today Spock. In just an hour or so actually." Nyota looked down at the whisper of space between their bodies, Spock's chest grazing her bare breasts, his hips just brushing hers. Spock did not know what to say. He closed their mental connection to prevent Nyota from experiencing his irrational feelings of disappointment and hurt.

"I see." Spock sat up and quickly slid off of the simple bed in his room.

"Spock, don't." Nyota called after him, he was leaving he room, pulling on pants as he went. "Spock, I'll be back soon. We can..." Nyota tried to think of the words that would be appropriate now, "be close then."

Spock did not turn back to her. Spock had his own tasks to complete. He was doing a final walk through of the Vulcan Science Academy to make sure that everything would function properly when demonstrations were given to the media. He could not quantify his emotional state nor could he understand why he was cycling so rapidly. He had been so pleased when Nyota had arrived, and he felt so safe but this morning he was disagreeable and he could see no reason for it. Spock looked inward to determine that he was functioning normally. He was not.

Spock made his way to the medical wing of the academy. There was a vast medical library, much of which had been donated by physicians across the Federation that respected the Vulcan contribution to medicine, and a number of laboratories. Some of the laboratories would serve as clinics for students who required real patients to practice their skills upon. Spock went into one of these laboratories and found what he was looking for. The tri-corder showed exactly what he feared.

Spock was incredibly frustrated. Ambassador Spock told him that he had years before this would begin but he was wrong. Spock tried to think logically and found that he could, but only with much difficulty. He should have sensed this before. He had been emotionally volatile since the first few weeks on this new world. Why had Ambassador Spock lied to him? Spock tried to consider the changes that would have been brought about by Nero and whether they would have impacted him biologically. Spock could not think of a manner in which this could have happened. Spock set out in search of his father.

Sarek was on a call with T'Mana. T'Mana was a very conservative Vulcan that had escaped the fall of Vulcan by only hours. She had been teleporting to a conference to discuss border security with Andoria; however, when she arrived at the conference, she was hit with the tragedy and futility of the assignment. She had not yet come to New Vulcan, instead choosing to work on representing Vulcan interests amongst the Federation of Planets. She was very old and very respected. Sarek had found something interesting out about T'Mana. T'Mana would be the very last person who he would normally be consulting on a matter of Vulcan governance. Even when things were calm on Vulcan, Sarek and T'Mana disagreed vigorously. She respected the old ways, applauded Vulcan superiority and craved Vulcan secrecy. She made it clear that she was not pleased with Sarek's call. Once Sarek had shared his story; however, T'Mana peered at him curiously and told him that she would think on his suggestion.

As Sarek finished the call and wandered out of the communications center, he saw Spock approaching him quickly. Spock's face displayed a considerable amount of emotion. From Sarek's experience in interpreting emotion, it was negative.

"Spock. Are you well?" Sarek realized that he had been asking that question often.

"I do not believe so. Father, might I speak with you in private?" Spock grabbed Sarek's arm, something that he had never done. Spock had not touched Sarek since he was a boy. Sarek was alarmed. He nodded his assent and accompanied Spock to the shadow of a transporting station. Spock explained his findings. Sarek was unable to conceal the shock on his face. Sarek had information that Spock did not. It was information that came from spending time amongst the council and from his assistance in locating this new world for the Vulcan race. Sarek was torn. Spock had come to him and asked him questions about pon farr and Sarek had omitted this crucial information. Sarek had calculated the possibility of Spock being affected to be negligible and even if he were, he calculated that the probability would be high that Spock would be on the Enterprise before it happened.

"Spock?" Sarek looked his son in the eye. "Where is Lieutenant Uhura?"

Nyota was talking to Ambassador Spock. Ambassador Spock had a life time of experience and was also very similar to her Spock; confronting him with her plan to expose the Vulcan recall and mandatory population generation measure was a good way to gauge how Spock, and the rest of New Vulcan, would react. Nyota had been unsure about something so drastic and public, but when Sarek called her out of the blue, she thought that perhaps things were lining up for her to take action. Unfortunately, Ambassador Spock said the same thing that Spock had. He thought that it would be far more likely that the council would tighten its grip upon Spock for the eyes of the galaxy looking at them. Exposing their plan would make it less likely that Spock would ever set foot on Vulcan again. Nyota wanted more information. Surely, there were Vulcans who would believe that taking Spock away from his bondmate and career would be unjust; Vulcans had a sense of empathy did they not?

Spock was not the only Vulcan that Nyota knew. She had grown up with two Vulcans that she considered family. It was why she had been able to speak to Spock in his native tongue upon meeting him and one of the reasons that she was not so intimidated by him when he was her professor. After the destruction of Vulcan, Nyota had first tended to Spock, and immediately after had tended to her Vulcan "family". Fortunately, both of them had survived. The Vulcans that she grew up with certainly would not have let this situation go unchallenged. Nyota thought about what they would have done. It occurred to her to call them, but she did not know how much time she had. When she had asked Sarek to update her on the council's plan, he told her that they intended to make a final announcement within the week.

Nyota stood in the harsh sunlight of New Vulcan and pondered her next steps when she was approached by two Vulcans that she did not recognize. She wore a modest Vulcan dress in a grayed lavender color but unlike the day before, she wore her hair up. Having it down was too uncomfortable in the heat of the New Vulcan afternoon. When she first saw the men, she thought little of them. She was off to the side of the pathway and she assumed that they would simply pass her by with little thought; however, as they neared her, she could tell that they were definitely coming toward her. She was not sure what to do. She felt that the men that approached her were somewhat menacing in the way that they focused on her but she also knew that a public display of violence was unlikely. She knew Vulcans were _capable _of violence but she could think of no logical reason that any would employ it against her. She stood and watched as the men approached her, hoping they would pass without incident. What happened next was unknown to her because by the time that she thought to scream, everything had gone dark.

Sarek was trying to stay calm for both himself and for Spock. When Spock had reached out to Nyota with his mind, he was unable to find her at all. She had been there and then, just as suddenly, all Spock could feel was blackness. Spock felt the overwhelming sense of worry, mingled with despair. It was similar to the feeling he felt when he saw the rocks give way below his mother's feet. Spock suddenly thought that it would utterly illogical for him to attempt to repress his worry. It was more important to spend his energy on locating Nyota. The planet was largely unsettled and any number of things could have befallen her. There were dense fields of rock that were home to creatures that even those who chose this planet were unaware of. There were geysers that spewed scalding mud and any number of loose rocks that could have fallen atop her. Spock reeled, his face beginning to shine with sweat.

"Spock. You must calm yourself. Contemplating the number of fates that _might _have befallen Lieutenant Uhura is useless. We must focus to determine what has most likely happened. We must control our fear Spock. You must control yourself in order to ensure her safety." Sarek looked into Spock's eyes and saw a flicker of understanding pierce through the panic.

"I will do this father, for her." Spock said, regaining his composure. "The timing of these... events, could not have happened at a more inopportune time." Spock straightened his spine and took a deep breath, further settling himself.

"Indeed." Sarek spoke. Was it illogical to believe that these events were not coincidental? Sarek knew that the attributes of this planet were not wholly acceptable; however, when it had been selected it had the most beneficial attributes of the planets that were habitable by Vulcans. The council had , as usual, been secretive regarding certain abnormalities of New Vulcan's eco-system. Sarek had only discovered the truth when the council had decided to push the recall proposal. The recall was not simply because the council wished to repopulate New Vulcan, but because a growing number of Vulcans that lived here were undergoing an accelerated pon farr and needing mates quickly. If Vulcans were going through their normal cycles, then there would be less urgency; however, presently a half of a percent of New Vulcan's population was affected. Sarek had been able to locate the results of the investigation; it said that the accelerated pon farr cycle was caused by microbes that were distantly released from the volcanoes. In general, the microbes died in the heat of eruption and failed to reach the few New Vulcan centers of population; however, on occasion, they were carried on volcanic ash that drifted through New Gol and Shi'Kahr Beta. It was quite infrequent; however, it gave the council motivation to push its initiative. Currently the council had the best remaining scientists working out a way to destroy these microbes at their source but, obviously, they had not been successful.

Spock had been displaying difficulty in repressing his emotions for months; although he did better when he had contact with Nyota. It would not be unreasonable to draw the conclusion that Spock was going into pon farr. Considering that the council suspected Spock's relationship with Nyota and the timing of her arrival at Sarek's request, it could be very possible that Sarek had put Nyota in danger. If the council had any hint of Sarek's plans, and it was entirely possible because Sarek had long ago abandoned discretion, they might believe Nyota had been brought to New Vulcan to officially bond with with Spock in preparation for his pon farr. The council was not above removing Nyota at a critical moment and offering Spock a bond mate that met their requirements when he had no other options. Certain members of the High Council had used pon farrs to their own gain in the past, using citizens as pawns. Sarek did not think that the council knew that Spock had already bonded with Nyota. Sarek felt a tendril of fear creeping up his spine. If the council acted rashly and truly hurt Nyota, they might damage Spock permanently. Nobody had any idea what might happen to someone that lost their bond mate in the middle of pon farr. Sarek assumed that it would cause the mind to break, if not the body.

Sarek looked over at Spock. He could not bear to lose Spock. Not now, not ever. He would not see the last member of his family, the only reminder of his own bond mate be sacrificed to the machinations of a corrupt council. Sarek had a thought.

"Spock. We must go." Sarek turned his back on Spock and quickly rushed from the house.


	12. Convergence

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content. I am not profiting from this story.

* * *

Sarek did not speak as he walked. He did not know what to tell Spock, or what his reaction would be, so he remained silent. Instead, Sarek remembered what, on Earth, would be considered ancient history. When Sarek was young, before he had been appointed as a Vulcan Ambassador, he had been in the unique position to serve as undersecretary to the Minister of Vulcan Space Command. It had not been a position that he wanted, nor had it been a position that suited his tastes; however, it was prestigious and his father, Skon, had urged him to take it for the value that the experience would bring him.

The Minister of Vulcan Space Council, Vyzek, was an intelligent Vulcan male who was generally regarded as well suited for his position. He was well spoken and very deliberate in his choices. His reputation for deliberation in determining what course Vulcan space travel should take was widely known. When a member of the Vulcan High Council determined that Vulcan should be more aggressive in reassessing the boundaries between Andoria and Vulcan, it had been Vyzek who had cautioned against haste and for careful consideration of the consequences of such a venture.

A number of Vulcans during this period of time found the Andorians to be highly suspect, so a number of calls for more forceful action toward Andoria and its attempts at colonization were made; however Vyzek was steady as ever, preferring to wait for more evidence and information to come his way before making a decision. Quite a few Vulcans, even those that served alongside Vyzek on the High Council, objected to Vyzek's refusal to act with more haste. Skiak was one of those who most wished to take action against Andoria. It was logical for him to wish for full out war since his clan retained the exclusive contractual rights to manufacture weapons for the Vulcan Security Directorate. Skiak made a number of arguments to prompt Vyzek to a decision but all were unsuccessful.

Vyzek's bondmate, T'Chana, was a magistrate her home province of Raal. Skiak, having made certain decisions based on his calculations of success in urging Vulcan to war, realized very quickly that he would be overwhelmed by debt and shame should Vyzek be allowed to remain an obstacle. Skiak decided that any action taken in his favor would be logical, so he began to watch Vyzek very carefully. Vyzek generally showed no emotion and was a devoted follower of Surak, so it was easy for Skiak and his men to know the date that Vyzek went began his pon farr. The day that T'Chana made her way to Shi'Kahr was the day that Skiak had leapt into action.

Skiak had been known for his charitable work amongst Vulcan orphanages. Indeed, he had endowed several orphanages after witnessing his bondmate's youngest siblings orphaned as result of attacks by the Star Empire. Often, because orphaned Vulcans lacked both the telepathic connections required for appropriate development, children that grew up without their parents were emotionally maladjusted. Further, such children were often unwanted by others in a village or province as bondmates. Skiak saw an opportunity in the unbonded women that left these orphanages. It would be found out later, Sarek reflected, that he had been doing incredibly immoral things to these young females; however, in relation to Vyzek, Skiak seized an opportunity.

T'Chana's vessel was delayed. At the time, Vulcan was the target of a number of hostilities and it was not difficult for Skiak to create the appearance of sabotage on the part of Vulcan's enemies. Skiak had no intention of killing T'Chana, however, he did want to be assured that she would not be able to reach her partner within the eight days that would be required. No one ever found out exactly what he had done to ensure that she remained away, but he was successful. As Vyzek attempted to meditate his way through T'Chana's prominent absence. No one had expected, and know one would know for some time, that Skiak would come to Vyzek as he began to fail in his meditation and offer him an unbonded woman to bring him through his pon farr. Vyzek resisted, violently, but ultimately he was faced with the choice between life or death. His meditation had failed and he had no other options. Even the most logical minds will chose a disturbed life over a noble death. Everyone knew that Vyzek was not cut out to be a martyr.

All of this had happened more than a hundred years earlier, Sarek remembered. Skiak had used the orphan to coerce Vyzek into agreeing to build a surveillance system that ultimately escalated tensions between Vulcans and Andorians to frightening levels. Skiak had been discovered, disgraced and banished, but that was after the damage had been done. Vyzek never returned to his post, many lives were lost due to the escalation and Vyzek's bond mate, T'Chana never returned to his side again.

Sarek thought back over those who had been allied with Skiak at the time. Most of them had retreated from public life as well and even for those that had not, the vast majority of them must have died of old age or in the destruction of Vulcan. Who would know Skiak's old ploy and be bold enough to use it at this time? Sarek knew that the members of the council were aware of his actions. He had contacted all of his connections in the ambassadorial arena and had even recently recruited Vulcans who were generally against him in particular in his fight to free Spock, and others like him, from the council's recall. Sarek had spoken to Nyota on a number of occasions in recent weeks and she tended to believe that going to the media was the best option. Had someone heard of her plan and reacted in a violent manner? Perhaps this was not a plot to incapacitate and manipulate Spock, and through him, Sarek. Perhaps Nyota's fate, if they could presume that she had been taken by someone, was related to a perceived threat of exposure. Spock had spent the day with Nyota the day before, only he would know if she had planned to speak to the media. He may also know if there was anything suspicious during their time together.

"Spock." Sarek stopped abruptly. "We must speak of things; however, you must remain calm and as logical as possible. Do you understand?" Spock nodded. Sarek told him of the microbes carried into the cities and of Skiak's treachery. Sarek asked Spock to probe his mind for anything that might be construed by others as a definitive intention to go to the media or of any unusual activity from the day before. Spock thought of something. Sarek could not tell whether the information that Spock relayed would be helpful in locating Nyota, but he knew someone who would. Sarek took a deep breath.

"Father?" Spock's face was flushed and his eyes looked wilder than Sarek was comfortable with. "What are you thinking? Where do you think my bondmate is?"

"I do not know Spock." Sarek paused, "I know a woman who knew of these matters intimately; however, enlisting her assistance to our cause will not be pleasant." Sarek took a deep breath and changed course. "We will have to request T'Mana's assistance Spock. I have already called upon her today. She is on her way here shortly. We will have to ask her to hasten her arrival."

"T'Mana?" Spock's confusion was plain on his face. Sarek cringed at the expression "Is there not a more logical choice than T'Mana father?" Spock was wrestling with the explosion of worry that was pulsing through him, but he was still thinking logically. "Nyota must be found quickly to ensure her safetly, T'Mana does not agree with you on any subject and..." Spock remembered something from his past, something that Nytoa had spoken about.

"I know what T'Mana thinks of me Spock; however when I spoke to her earlier today, I believe that she was moved by my arguments. Further, your relationship with her _t'hai'la__ ko__-kan_" Sarek paused, "will make her more agreeable to assist us."

"She will blame me." Spock looked down, despairing.

"Spock, you must remain yourself. You must. You are Lieutenant Uhura's only connection now. You are the best chance at finding her. If someone has taken her, it is unlikely that they know that she has been bonded to you. Your mind must remain clear so that you can receive her." Sarek looked into Spock's eyes. Eventually, Spock's face cleared of emotion and he nodded.

Sarek and Spock went back to their shared home and contacted T'Mana again. Uneasily, they described the situation to her. T'Mana was very conservative and speaking of another's pon farr was not something one did with such a person; however, T'Mana was moved into action. She assured Sarek that she would teleport on the next cycle. Spock could not wait that long. He felt the burning flow of rage ebbed through his core. After only a moment his patience was exhausted and he stood up to leave, to search for Nyota. Sarek was going to try to stop him, but suddenly, Spock collapsed.

Nyota woke quietly. She remembered two men approaching her in the bright light of the Vulcan afternoon and as she slowly opened her eyes, she only saw darkness. Cautiously, she moved her hands and feet and felt no repercussions. She listened closely for voices or other sounds that would tell her where she was, but she heard nothing for a very long time. Her eyes adjusted to the dark; however, she there was nothing to see. It was all inky blackness. Nyota's head ached dully, but she knew it could be much worse. She thought of Spock. As soon as she did, she was flooded with worry and anger swirling together rapidly. It made her head hurt more; but it reminded her that Spock was still out there.

When the pain subsided, Nyota decided to try to gather as much information as possible about her location so that she could send it to Spock. As Nyota sat up, she heard footsteps which caused her to quickly lay down again. Nyota thought it was odd that her hands and feet were unbound until she discovered the nature of the darkness that surrounded her. The footsteps, followed by voices, were of such a quality that she could tell that there was a barrier between herself and the source of the noise. Nyota reached out with her hand and slid a finger along the surface that she met. It was smooth, cold and metallic. She was in a box. Nyota, as quietly as possible, tested the dimensions of the box. It was not quite tall enough for her to sit up in completely. With her bottom on the floor, she had to stoop her head low to sit upright. She leaned to each side and found that there was significantly more room horizontally than there was vertically, in the dark Nyota estimated that it was roughly two meters long and only a meter or so in height. Next, Nyota checked for seams and hinges. She had to have been put into the box somehow.

The box was sealed so tightly that Nyota, if she hadn't known better, would have thought that it had been welded around her while she was unconscious. Nyota was not claustrophobic, but she didn't know how long that would be the case. She had no problems breathing, but she did not know how much air she would have access to. When she tried to think of where she might be, it occurred to her that she was in a construction bin. Nyota knew that she had not had this thought on her own and began to communicate to Spock the description of the men that had approached her and where she had been when she was taken. Still, New Vulcan was littered with construction bins. She could be in the city at the Science Academy or in one of the newly rising housing developments hundreds of meters away. Nyota could feel the tide of worry recede from Spock's mind as she spoke to him through her mind. There was something else in his mind though, just under his relief, she felt a hunger, something insatiable, yet vulnerable.

Still, through all of the emotions that shifted through her mind, Nyota felt Spock. Her Spock. Despite the nature of her predicament, Nyota was comforted by the knowledge that even if the worst happened, she would not be alone during this time. She could feel Spock's mind locking into a plan of action and she was reminded of one of the reasons that she fell in love with him. Spock was a person of words and science, but more than that, he was a man of action. He never hesitated when someone was in danger and he almost always chose the right thing. He would always act for those who he cared about the most, to protect them, to care for them; even if it was to his own detriment. He had proven as much when he saved her home world. She loved Spock. She knew she loved Spock, but it had never been so tangible in her mind.

Outside of the bin, Nyota could hear pacing. She wondered if she were under guard. She decided to stay quiet in case someone was waiting for her to move about. Nyota leaned her head back against the cool metal of the bin and looked into Spock's mind. She still felt the insistent worry leaking into her mind; worry and something else, regret. She felt Spock's frustration with himself for leaving her that morning while angry, for not controlling himself better. Nyota gently shook her head and thought of all of the ways that she loved Spock, and all of the ways that she was happy to have chosen him, to be chosen by him.

_Beloved Spock, _Nyota thought to him, _ashayam, I never have regrets about us and I don't want you to either. I only have faith. Please have faith right now. I know that we will find each other again soon, and then we will be together. You will not be able to move me from your side. Please do not worry. I am well and I will wait for you. I will always wait for you, as long as I live, you can count upon me, ready to receive you. I know that you will find me soon. I wait._

_

* * *

_Author's note: I used the Online Vulcan Dictionary to try to create a term sort of like god-daughter to use between T'Mana and Nyota. I came up with _t'hai'la__ ko__-kan-- _which literally means young woman life friend. If you're curious about the relationship between T'Mana and Nyota, check out my fiction First Contact, which explores Nyota's very first meeting with Spock and the other Vulcans that she has relationships with. One more action chapter and then we get back to the love and the conclusion. Thanks for your patience, and thank you so much for reading. _  
_


	13. T'Mana

Disclaimer: I don't own Startrek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock and Sarek waited at the transporter bay for T'Mana. Spock was retaining his calm, but he was frowning visibly. Spock wanted to find Nyota. He had been overwhelmed when she had regained consciousness; but now that her heightened sense of anxiety over the current situation had receded slightly, he was able to function. Pon farr was amplifying all of his emotions, even those that were shared with him by Nyota, and he was physically affected by them. Spock had a premonition about T'Mana and it was not positive.

T'Mana materialized before them. She was, as ever, a striking figure. T'Mana stood 1.9304 meters tall and wore a traditional Vulcan dress in an untraditional color. The peacock blue caused her to appear faintly luminescent and green as she walked toward them. T'Mana had always worn her hair at least to her waist, and it was no different now, but for the silvery streaks that ran back from her temples. Her hair was still cropped just above her eyebrows and her thick black brows were close together as she walked toward them. Spock had never considered it before, but T'Mana was an attractive female. He thought that Humans would refer to her as handsome instead of beautiful, but in either case, she was quite symmetrical and the intensity of her eyes was very interesting. Spock felt his stomach drop at her obvious expression though. Spock concluded that things were going to get worse before they got better.

T'Mana and her bondmate, deceased for nearly 25 years, had ruled the Vulcan High Command for a number of years. They were, even by Human standards, charismatic forces to be reckoned with. Even when T'Mana had retreated from politics to pursue other activities, she was a prominent voice in Vulcan affairs. The problem that both Spock and Sarek found to be most pressing was T'Mana's deep disdain for Sarek. Spock had never been quite clear what had caused the rift, but T'Mana made it a point to challenge, tax, criticize and undermine Sarek whenever possible. When Sarek had been younger she would publicly attack Sarek's choices as ambassador on all things, even when they were sensible. Due to the force of T'Mana's personality, no matter how logical the counterargument, she would prevail. Sarek ultimately learned his lesson and avoided T'Mana at all times.

When Sarek had told Spock that he would be calling T'Mana to investigate who was responsible for Nyota's disappearance Spock had felt a surge of dread course through him. Not only did T'Mana display open hostility toward Sarek, but T'Mana happened to have agreed to be Nyota's guardian should something have happened to her father when she was a child. Nyota had casually mentioned that T'Mana was her god mother when she first met Spock, but Vulcans had no such term and T'Mana had referred to herself as Nyota's _t'hai'la__ saven; _life long teacher. T'Mana had known Nyota since she was very young and reacted to Nyota as she would react to one of her own children. Obviously, Nyota had shared her relationship with Spock with T'Mana; but Spock had not thought it had gone as well as Nyota did. T'Mana made it clear that Nyota was far more important to her than any son of Sarek and she had gone further to threaten Spock when Nyota had left the room. T'Mana told Spock that what his father had experienced at her hand would seem pleasant in comparison to what she would do to him should something happen to Nyota and now, something had.

"T'Mana. I appreciate you arriving so quickly." Sarek stepped forward. T'Mana's looked down on him and then cast a glance at Spock.

"We have no time for formalities Sarek." T'Mana said, still looking at Spock. "Too many lives hang in the balance for your pointless banter. Convene the council. I will go to them at once."

Sarek's eyes widened at the last. He knew that T'Mana was very different from him; however, he never thought that she would bring allegations directly to the council. It was so... undiplomatic. Sarek looked up at her strong profile in the low light of the Vulcan evening and saw her determination so he did not question her. T'Mana had headed the investigation of Skiak's crimes. She had always suspected Skiak's clan of being corrupt and she had immediately suspected him when Vyzec, her brother in law, had gone into pon farr without his bondmate at his side. T'Mana had been ruthless in her investigation. She had left no stone unturned and shame had come down upon any person remotely connected to Skiak, corrupt or not. Many compared her methods to an inquisition; however, no one ever said such a thing to her face and after Skiak was given the choice between banishment and death, Vulcan High Command had remained remarkably free of corruption and coercion since.

Spock watched as T'Mana strode after Sarek. He transmitted the image to Nyota and felt a burst of hope flow into him in response. Spock considered for a moment. If Nyota had faith in T'Mana, then he would too. It was true, Spock thought, that T'Mana had come to aid him in a time of crisis that she had little to do with. Of course, T'Mana wanted to save Nyota, but it would have been just as easy for her to have attempted to help from her place on Earth. T'Mana had dropped everything to come assist them and knowing T'Mana's personality, she would not desist until a final resolution had been reached. And the resolution would be one that she favored. Spock jogged to catch up.

When the council members would not respond to Sarek's entreaties, T'Mana had pointedly disturbed their evening activities. Sarek always stayed away from T'Mana as often as possible and had never seen her work. She was completely unlike any Vulcan that he had ever encountered. When T'Las had simply brushed Sarek off at the door, T'Mana had strode in without invitation. Sarek had not followed but he had heard murmurs and when she exited, T'Mana told Sarek that the council would be meeting with them at the grand hall within the hour. Sarek could not keep the surprise off of his face.

"You have spent too much time on Terra Sarek. Your face betrays your emotion. I would also presume that your time as a diplomat has softened you and your understanding of accomplishing things amongst your brothers." T'Mana spoke softly as they walked.

"What did you say to them T'Mana?" Sarek was used to T'Mana's insults and ignored them.

"I merely told them that it would be unacceptable for them to ignore my request. I did not sit upon the High Council for 150 years because others find me to be diverting Sarek. I earned my place and kept it, against all challengers." T'Mana looked down, something undecipherable in her eyes.

"Fascinating." Sarek was going to stay quiet, but decided he had little left to lose. "It is illogical, however, I wonder what I might have accomplished if I had been under your tutledge instead of being a target of your hostility."

"You are correct. You are illogical." T'Mana folded her arms across her middle. Sarek decided it was the most graceful thing he had ever seen her do.

"I find that things that I believed to be illogical... before," Sarek made a gesture that indicated that he was referring to the destruction of Vulcan. T'Mana nodded at his meaning. "I do not find them illogical now. When my bondmate died, when I saw the devastation in the eyes of all of the people of the Federation, Vulcan, Andorian, Tellarite, even Klingons sent condolences to us; all of it made many of the things that I had thought so illogical seem well reasoned. I could see a basis behind it." Sarek looked up at T'Mana. "If I had known that my son had allowed himself to form an emotional relationship with his subordinate before, I would have forbidden it; however, now, I find that it is the most sound decision that he could have made. I would have been appalled at the idea of expressing such sentiments at all, much less to you, yet I can find no fault in it now."

"I see." T'Mana did not look at Sarek as he spoke but she was considering his words. "Do you no longer wish to follow the teachings of Surak?"

"I still follow the teachings of Surak. I find merit in the control of my emotions; however, I also find emotions and their expression to be useful in a number of instances." Sarek paused, "My older son always wished for the unfettered expression of emotion. I am not in agreement with him; however, I believe that balance is possible. I see the beneficial effect that your _t'hai'la__ ko-kan_ has upon Spock. She expresses emotions freely, but he assures me that she is controlled when appropriate and it would seem that they compliment each other in a most logical manner."

T'Mana looked down at Sarek at last and considered him for a moment. She had never heard him say something so logical. She found that he was correct. Prior to Visec, her bondmate, dying matters of propriety seemed so important; but once he was gone, she had found so much of the Vulcan formality she had grown up adhering to useless. A young Vulcan might awkwardly display emotion and then they would chastise themselves for such expression and T'Mana had long ago found that such self-depreciation was futile. T'Mana sought to control her own emotions, only to her own comfort, not for the benefit of any others or for the perceptions of society. T'Mana inhaled the night air and wondered if, after all of the grief, it was not time for Vulcan's children to change their priorities.

Spock, Sarek and T'Mana entered the hall. Sarek and Spock sat in the front of the hall while T'Mana climbed onto the dais. Over a short period of time, the council filtered in. The two members of the council that Spock had rescued blanched when they saw T'Mana standing in her bold dress, even taller than usual, and staring down at them. The other members of the council, those that had joined only since the rebuilding of New Vulcan had begun, looked confused but still recognized T'Mana. Amanda had once told Sarek that T'Mana was the boogeyman for young Vulcan elites. She could make or break a career, ruin an entire clan and make Vulcan come to a complete stop with a word. As Sarek watched these younger men and women wander in, their heads bowed in deference to T'Mana he believed that his late bond mate was correct. Sarek had never considered the benefits to having T'Mana on his side, but he found that it suited him well.

After a short amount of time of T'Mana's scrutiny, only three council members remained in the room with her, Sarek and Spock. Sarek was surprised that only one of the three had been pulled from Vulcan by Spock. He had suspected that if it were anyone, it would be the elder members of the council. T'Mana spoke.

"Where is she Tovik?" T'Mana spoke calmly, her low voice spreading through the room. Up until this point she had expressed nothing about why the council had been called and all people in the room, including Spock and Sarek, were surprised by the question. Tovik said nothing, instead squirming in his seat briefly before composing himself and denying knowledge of what T'Mana referred to. T'Mana raised a single eyebrow and inclined her head.

"Tovik, I am in no mood for denials. I am the last _pid kom _of the Ashv'cezh clan. Recall what that means. Recall what it will always mean. Tell me where my _t'hai'la__ ko-kan _is." T'Mana spoke so slowly that it was difficult for Spock to tell if she was finished. When he looked at Tovik, he did not look well. Not well at all.

***

Nyota's neck was throbbing for being bent at an odd angle. Nyota remained upright because if the box she was in opened, she wanted to be ready to leap out. She could still breathe, but the air was stale and stagnant. It did not help that the oxygen levels of New Vulcan were lower than she was used to anyway. Ever since she had made contact with Spock, there seemed to be someone outside. Infrequently she heard unfamiliar voices, but mostly, it was just footsteps. She wondered if she was being held on a construction site. If she was, she could start screaming when the sun was up. Of course, she may not make it in a dark metal box in the heat of the New Vulcan suns. No one had given her water or food. She estimated the amount of time she had been in the box. As soon as she did so a very Spock like number popped into her consciousness; she had been apart from him for 17 hours, 23 minutes and 31 seconds. Nyota felt warm at his thought and she managed to overcome some of her pain.

Nyota was actually very optimistic about coming through this situation alive. Between Spock, Sarek and T'Mana, there could be no better group of people to come to her aid. Still, Nyota felt stupid for having nothing useful on her person to get out of her prison. She did not generally carry a phaser unless she was working on an away mission, but she should have had something. Something else popped into her mind then. _You are being illogical. It is impossible for you to have anticipated such an event. Further, it is impossible for a woman of your intelligence to be stupid. _Nyota had to repress a laugh; she didn't want to have the sound echo in the box, she wasn't sure what would happen if they thought she was awake. She wondered if they could give her water.

Suddenly, Nyota felt a surge of anger. So much anger. She knew it was not her emotion, but Spock's. Was he angry at her lack of water? Her hands and feet shook with the reflected rage that poured off of Spock and into her mind. She wished him to be calm. She opened her mind and whispered to him. _Spock, I have faith in you! Please focus, please be calm. _She felt the anger decline and then something else. Suddenly, she felt... victorious.

A short time later, when Spock took Nyota's hand and lifted her from the box she was surprised to see that he was alone. She was also surprised by the thick green blood on his body.

"Oh my God. Spock!? Is that your blood?" Nyota asked, terrified.

"No." It belongs to the one who tried to keep me from you." Spock shrugged a real shrug, something Nyota had never seen him do. Nyota's eyes flashed confusion. "He will live." Spock pulled Nyota into his arms and wrapped himself around her. He felt her question in his mind. "I have come into my time ashayam. Do not be afraid. I will be well. As long as you are well, I am well."

Spock wanted to do more than embrace Nyota, but T'Mana and Sarek caught up to him eventually and Nyota was recovering from her time trapped in something that looked remarkable like a coffin. Tovik had not known that Nyota was connected to T'Mana. It was only when he realized it that real fear over took him. He had immediately indicated where she was being held and Spock had run out of the hall as soon as the words left Tovik's lips. T'Mana and Sarek had stayed behind to find out more information. They wanted to know who else was involved in the kidnapping of Nyota and what possible motive it served to have taken her. Tovik had recalled seeing the intimacies between Nyota and Spock on the ship. Everyone had suspected that Spock was entering his pon farr, especially after he returned from his sojourn with Sarek. It was likely that the trip was where Spock had picked up the bacteria, but that it was having a slower effect on Spock due to his human DNA. It was only when Nyota had arrived that Tovik made the connection that Sarek was so against the recall because his son intended to be bonded to a human. Tovik recalled Skiak's actions and thought that, if perhaps Spock could be coerced into taking another mate in desperation that finally, Sarek would stop making attempts to subvert the council. Tovik admitted that his most pressing concern was Sarek and the possibility that Sarek would eventually remove Tovik from the council.

"You were illogical Tovik." Sarek commented dryly. "Was the minute risk of being removed from a council that will change rapidly over the next decade truly worth the cost of being prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law by Federation authorities for the kidnapping of a Starfleet officer?" Later, after Tovik had been secured, Sarek and T'Mana had gone in search of Spock and Nyota. Tovik would not admit who else may have been involved but Spock, through Nyota, knew that at least one person was guarding her. Sarek worried slightly about Spock's state of mind in this early stage of pon farr, but ultimately, he felt that whoever was taking part in such an ill conceived plot deserved whatever came upon them.

As they traveled to the location that Tovik had disclosed Sarek said something.

"I see that you find emotional expression to be useful as well." Sarek's voice was low in the deep night of the moonless sky.

"How so Sarek?" T'Mana's tone toward Sarek had changed considerably since the beginning of the evening.

"You utilize fear you your advantage." Sarek pondered. "I have never seen you perform outside of the High Council's chamber. I had not been aware of the way that you accomplished things. Perhaps I am too soft." Sarek looked down.

"Perhaps." T'Mana tilted her head and looked at Sarek "Or perhaps Vulcan is in need of a new direction for this new world. I tend to find that the 'balance' that you referred to would be quite beneficial as Vulcan, New Vulcan moves forward."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading. Up next, we get back to the love. Oh yeaaaah. Lots of smoosh. Also, if you want to know more about that Hardcore lady T'Mana, check out my fiction First Contact which delves into the T'Mana's relationship with Nyota.


	14. The Proposal

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock had once told Nyota that more than a third of the Vulcan population were trained as physicians. He was unsure of the statistic at present; however, when Spock had found her, there was no shortage of those familiar enough with human physiology to examine her. Ultimately it was T'Mana that had evaluated Nyota's health and decreed her well enough to avoid any further treatment. She did admonish Nyota not to do anything strenuous, however, she was looking at Spock when she spoke. T'Mana had not set up a home on this world, else she would have asked Nyota to stay with her. Of course, once news began to spread about T'Mana's presence, droves of New Vulcan settlers approached her with offers of their own humble dwellings. T'Mana's great grandaughter lived on New Vulcan and T'Mana opted to stay with her.

Spock had shared quarters with Sarek that evening while Nyota recuperated in Spock's room. Nyota wanted his company, but Spock did not trust his control. Nyota was tired, dehydrated and suffered a mild concussion from the blow that had knocked her out; however, after seeing the battered, rasping body of the guard, she trusted Spock's judgment on his control. Before T'Mana would let Nyota rest, she wanted to talk.

"Child," T'Mana began, "you continue to call the very best of the worlds of the Federation to your aid. I am heartened that you are well." T'Mana placed a hand against Nyota's cheek. Nyota, always more affectionate than T'Mana, forwent the restrained affection and embraced the woman who had been more of a mother to her than her own mother had been.

"Thank you for coming for me T'Mana." Nyota spoke into the taller woman's shoulder as they sat on Spock's modest bed.

"Do not be illogical. You know that you have but to ask, and I would do anything you requested." T'Mana spoke softly and allowed her arms to return Nyota's embrace, Sarek's words still fresh in her mind. T'Mana finally broke the embrace and looked into Nyota's face. "We must speak of less comforting things child."

Nyota told T'Mana everything. She told her about the sacrifice that Spock was prepared to make for her. She told her about the council's recall. She told T'Mana about pon farr and about Sarek bringing her to Vulcan to comfort Spock. In turn, T'Mana told Nyota about Tovik's plan and how it replicated Skiak's work of more than a century ago. Nyota cried when she realised what could of happened, and she blamed herself. She blamed herself for not being there for Spock when he needed her the most. She told T'Mana that if she had been with Spock this whole time, none of this would have happened. She would have known that Spock was going through pon farr, his feelings would not have been so unmanageable and he would not have suffered so much.

Nyota had wanted to talk to T'Mana about everything, but it had all happened so fast. Spock had proposed that they become bondmates just before Nero had prompted the fleet into action. Nyota had said yes; however, the hasty mind meld that followed Amanda's memorial service was not what she had anticipated. She loved being connected to Spock, but she had a hard time understanding the mechanics of it all. Telepathy was not her strong suit. She had barely told anyone on the ship of her "official" status with Spock, if it could even be called that. She wanted to speak to her father and to T'Mana, but both were so busy after the fall of Vulcan and the attack on Earth. And when everyone had begun to recover from their shock and grief, Nyota was engaged in her mission. There simply had been no time. Nyota's head was reeling. Spock had only told her what pon farr was a few weeks ago, and now he was going through it, nearly killing a man with his bare hands. She had spoken with Spock before about her discomfort with his capacity toward violence and seeing it didn't make it easier. It was not really the capacity for violence, Nyota admitted to T'Mana, because everyone had the capacity, but Spock's effective demonstrations of it. Everything poured out of Nyota so rapidly that she was uncomfortable in the silence that followed. She looked at T'Mana, exhausted, expecting T'Mana to say something stern, practical and intelligent. Instead, when T'Mana spoke, it was gentle.

"Such is life when one is bonded to a Vulcan." T'Mana took Nyota's hands in her own and let her fingertips touch hers. Nyota felt T'Mana's love for Nyota and pride in her accomplishments. Nyota also felt T'Mana's pride in Nyota's selection of Spock. T'Mana had worried when she had visited Nyota and her father in San Francisco only to find out that Nyota was considering a longer term commitment to Spock. It was not simply her feelings about Sarek that colored her impressions of the couple, but she worried that Nyota would live a frustrated life, looking for affection where it would not be found. From all appearances, however, Spock met Nyota's needs. T'Mana let her mind drift back to her own bondmate Visec and the improbability of their union. Her bonding with Visec had had been the best thing in her life for more than 98 years. She wished the same comfort, love and challenge for Nyota and let all of it float through her fingers into Nyota's mind. T'Mana was not surprised when the younger woman began crying again, and fell into her arms once more. T'Mana decided that this was acceptable and constituted balance.

Before T'Mana left, she spoke frankly to Nyota about pon farr. She wanted Nyota to understand that it would could be frightening and difficult, or it could be an experience that deepened her connection to Spock. She explained that Vulcans were bonded prior to pon farr but the true bond, the bond that would last their whole lives, would begin during this time. She candidly answered all of Nyota's questions and assured Nyota that she would work to ensure that her relationship with Spock went as smoothly as possible.

The next day Nyota woke to a low grade headache that went away when she drank water and administered a dose of muscle relaxer to ease the tension from her neck. She was up late by Vulcan standards and once she dressed, she went to find Spock. They needed to talk. She found Spock at the Science Academy where he was anxiously ensuring that every thing was in place.

"Spock?" Nyota said meekly. Spock turned to look at her, his face contorted to hide his smile. "Can we talk?"

"Of course." A million things went through Spock's mind and his face darkened in dread. Both he and Sarek had spent the previous night in deep meditation to control the emotions that were associated with the events of the day. Spock had no idea what T'Mana might have spoken to Nyota about. Spock did know that Nyota had been disturbed by what Spock had done to the man, identified as Z'lich, the night before. She had been disturbed by his attack on Captain Kirk. If T'Mana disapproved of Spock in the way she disapproved of his father, Nyota might be here to announce her plans to end their relationship. T'Mana's great granddaughter was an accomplished healer and could probably break their bond. Spock took a deep breath and walked toward Nyota. "What do you wish to speak with me about Nyota?" Spock looked into her eyes, fearing that it was the last time he would do so as her lover.

"I wish to," Nyota paused gathering up her courage. "I wish to make a _koon ut so'lik _Spock." She looked up at him and watched as his eyebrows shot up. Of the many things he was prepared to hear, a formal proposal of marriage was not one of them. "How do you respond Spock?" Nyota smiled. "Or do you need some time to consider my worth as a bondmate?"

Sarek was speaking to the recently arrived Federation authorities when he saw Nyota and Spock walk into the shadow of the Vulcan Science Academy together. He watched as Spock's face change from dire to surprised to rapturously happy. Sarek had never seen such gladness on his son's face and despite an initial twinge of discomfort at the expression, he was happy to have lived to see such a thing. Sarek had never had a means to know if Spock was content. The fact that his face lit up and so reminded Sarek of Amanda' filled Sarek with joy. Sarek continued to watch as Spock pulled Nyota into his arms, then touching his forehead to hers. The pair stood like that for sometime before Nyota finally pulled away and pressed her lips to his one more time before jogging past Spock. Sarek looked in the direction of Nyota's path and saw that he had not been the only one observing the young lovers. T'Mana waited for Nyota and Nyota walked with her into the center of Shi'Kahr Beta.

When Sarek returned home for the evening Spock was still displaying significant symptoms of pon farr but he was strangely focused.

"Spock? What is your condition at this time?" Sarek inquired, having given up asking Spock if he was well.

"Nyota has made a formal marriage proposal. I am preparing my vows so that I may incorporate certain elements of her culture's marital traditions." Spock looked up from his PADD at his father. "It is the least that I can do after all that she has given me."

"A proposal?" Sarek was surprised. More and more Vulcans were left to declare _koon ut so 'lik_ since so many bondmates had unnecessarily died on Vulcan, still, that Nyota had done so after such a traumatic event surprised Sarek. He had not expected such a response.

"Yes. She said that T'Mana told her it would be appropriate. She will be staying with T'Lal until the ceremony. T'Lal is T'Mana's great granddaughter. You are aware of her status as a healer. T'Mana suggests that T'Lal will strengthen our bond. T'Mana has volunteered to perform the ritual." Spock was very calm when he spoke, no hint of emotion in his voice. His mouth, on the other hand, curved up drastically at the corners and his eyes shown with excitement.

"T'Mana suggested all of this?" Sarek was genuinely surprised. He had not expected such action from T'Mana. He realized with a start that T'Mana always surprised and confounded him in some way. With some bitterness, Sarek realized that this relationship with T'Mana was one of the only constants of his life. He had known of T'Mana since he was a boy and she never failed to throw his established thoughts into disarray.

"Yes. Nyota's father Kiano will arrive in the morning." Spock looked up at Sarek. "I do hope that you will be able to function with both T'Mana and Kiano without feeling the need to interrogate them?" Sarek just stood with his mouth slightly ajar. Sarek would not have characterized his inquiry into Kiano's relationship with T'Mana in such a manner, especially considering T'Mana's reputation for ruthlessness in her own pursuits of justice. Further, Sarek had not been aware that Nyota had shared that information with Spock. Ultimately, however, Sarek nodded his head.

"Father. I must ask you a favor." Spock paused, "Should my...time... interfere with the opening of the academy" Spock began.

"Of course. I will handle all." Sarek was relieved that Spock was not going to ask that Sarek avoid the ceremony or something worse. "I imagine that you will have returned to yourself before the Academy opens. There is a great deal of speculation about Tovik's arrest, so the media is currently uninterested in the opening of the Academy. Of course, I have arranged that your and Lieutenant Uhura's statements will only be taken when your fever has cooled."

"You have my thanks father." Spock turned back to his vows and changed his mind. "Nyota and I are both very fortunate at this time. Both you and T'Mana have assisted us in ways that I had not thought possible; however, father, you especially have offered me a great deal of support during my time here on New Vulcan." Spock abruptly turned back to his PADD. Sarek thought about responding, but could think of nothing to say, so he left Spock to write. Spock had been doing much writing during his time on Vulcan and it seemed to soothe him.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading! Up next, a little marriage, a little pon farr, a little loving. I know I said this chapter would be the lovey chapter but I needed to break it up so it wouldn't be too chunky. There was some parental love though! I hope you enjoyed it.


	15. Healing, 1

disclaimer: I don't own anything that Star Trek owns and I'm not profiting from this story.

* * *

Spock would not say it, but Sarek sensed that he did not trust his control. Sarek had bonded with Amanda and had held a Terran ceremony of the Christian tradition well before their first pon farr together. Sarek had had no fears of running off with his bride or ripping her clothes off in front of her parents. Spock, on the other hand, was less fortunate in this regard. As Sarek assisted Spock with his traditional wedding tunic, a tunic that fell to his knees and belted at the waist, Sarek felt a bittersweet mix of emotions.

"Your mother would have enjoyed this throughly." Sarek said as he tightened Spock's sash around his middle. "I do not believe that she had faith that you and T'Pring would maintain a bond. She would have found this situation to be romantic I think."

"Do you think that she would have approved of Nyota?" Spock asked, his gut tightening at the thought of his mother missing this important step in his life. Spock had grieved his mother for the loss of her presence and intelligence. He had often wondered what she would think of the developments of his life, but he had never indulged in wishing that she were with him until today.

"Hmm." Sarek stood back and pondered the question. "I believe she would have. Lieutenant Uhura is quite remarkable. I have indicated that she reminds me somewhat of Amanda; but I understand that you do not appreciate the comparison. Still, she is quite suitable to be your bond mate and your mother, as ever, only wished you to be happy. Lieutenant Uhura makes you happy does she not?"

"Yes." Spock looked down and thought of his mother's face. He was still so angry that she had been taken from him. He had done everything that he could to avenge her death, but still, the space within him remained. "I believe that Nyota elicits the best parts of both my Vulcan and Human nature. Mother would have approved of such a development."

"Indeed." Sarek looked at his son. He was incredibly proud. Sarek wondered how he had gone so many years ignoring Spock's achievements and the incredible bravery that his choices required. Sarek thought of the many years that had passed without having spoken a single word to Spock. Sarek realized that he had been foolish. Spock had turned out to be a exceptional man. He was level headed, intelligent, courageous all in spite of the prejudices he had faced on his home world. He had even found the most perfect bond mate for himself. Sarek wanted to touch his son in some manner, to express his fortune at having such a successful boy, but found that he could not. "Shall we go to the _kun'ut_ then?"

"Yes." Spock took a deep breath and straightened his shoulders. "I am ready."

Nyota's father and brother arrived before dawn. In the darkness, they entered T'Lal's house and presented Nyota with a number of gifts from home. Basim, Nyota's younger brother, had even stopped in Nairobi to bring Nyota a box of sweets from her favorite candy maker. Kiano, Nyota's father, brought her a dress.

"I know this is sudden, but I can't imagine you getting married without a white dress. It isn't anything fancy, but I thought it would be appropriate." Kiano was advanced in age but it never showed and even now, as he prepared to watch his daughter marry, his face was smooth and supple. His whitening hair was the only tip off to him being beyond forty years old.

Nyota smiled at her father and pulled the dress out of its zippered bag. It was beautiful. It was simple cotton eyelet that hung to the floor, it was perfect for both the heat of Vulcan and for Nyota. It elegant, without being pretentious. She hugged him.

"Oh, Baba, thank you!" Nyota beamed, her smile lighting up the room. Nyota went to put the dress on. When she reemerged into the room, filled with T'Mana's family and her own, it went completely silent. No one could take their eyes off of Nyota. She was radiant, even without makeup and with her hair hanging loose down her back.

T'Mana styled Nyota's hair while T'Lal felt Nyota's mind for the meld. T'Lal theorized that the death of T'Pring and Spock's inexperience at conducting the meld had led to its instability. She explained that it would be one of the reasons that Nyota had trouble communicating with Spock while she was away as well as explaining the uneven flow of emotion between them. She analogized the meld to attempting to tattoo scar tissue; it could be done, but the result would be distorted. Nyota knew of T'Pring, she had even met her once when she was a child visiting Vulcan with her father on business, but had not really thought of the impact that her death might have had on Spock. Spock and T'Pring found each other mutually disagreeable and Spock had not spoken to her for years before Vulcan fell, still, T'Lal explained, that the sudden disconnect would have left some damage to Spock's mind. T'Lal announced that she would remedy these issues and that the meld should be easier on both members of the couple.

Nyota took a deep breath. She was ready. She only wore a touch of color on her lips. Superstitiously, she borrowed a hair pin from T'Lal's daughter, an ancient ring from T'Mana and put a blue flower in her hair. Nyota had never seen a Vulcan wedding ceremony before, but she trusted T'Mana. She looked at T'Mana, mostly unchanged from the time that she had first recalled meeting her more than two decades ago, and was happy to have someone she could trust after such a frightening few days. Nyota was grateful for everyone that was at her side. Kiano, Basim, T'Mana, T'Lal, Sarek, Spock, especially Spock, all of them made this day more perfect than she thought she deserved. Nyota was not close to her mother and felt a small tug of regret that she would not witness Nyota's day of happiness, but she knew it was for the best. Nyota had never wanted a huge wedding. She was gregarious and had a number of friends, but she really preferred it this way. A small ceremony with those who meant the most to her was more than she could have wished for.

Nyota had done one thing that she had not told Spock about when she made her koon ut so'ilk. She had called Captain Kirk. The Enterprise was in space, visiting a delegation of Tellarites on Luna. Spock was meant to rejoin the mission in only three weeks and Nyota would be with him. Nyota was happy about the return to their normal lives; however, she felt that it would not be fair for Nyota to have so many people, and Spock to have one. She thought of Spock's mother, who she had only seen on view screens and in photos, and how horrible it must feel to know that someone who he loved would not be able to be there. Nyota knew that Kirk and Spock were still feeling each other out, but she believed that Kirk was as close as Spock had come to having a friend since he'd left Star Fleet Academy. She had called Admiral Pike also, but he was in the neutral zone. She hoped that Kirk would be able to make it.

After the ceremony, Spock and Nyota were to be secluded for a number of days while Spock finished his pon farr. Nyota was a bit nervous about this. T'Mana had assured her that pon farr wasn't simply mindless brutality on the part of a Vulcan, but Nyota wondered if T'Mana was the most neutral observer on the subject of pon farr. Still, Nyota was simply happy that someone was willing to speak to her about pon farr. After Spock had explained it to her, she had not been very successful in researching more information about it. Nyota knew that she loved Spock though, so even if it was scary, she would get through it with him. Hopefully the repaired meld would help.

Finally, it was time to go to the kun'ut, place of marriage. Kiano walked with his daughter, arm in arm, into the shallow depression that lay in the shadow of one of the smaller mountains near Shi'Kahr Beta. T'Mana and T'Lal walked in front of them and Basim walked behind. It would have been a solemn procession except for Nyota's unconstrained smile. Everything felt right. Even the hot suns of Vulcan on her bare shoulders felt perfect today. Nyota was not a person for attempting things unplanned, but this had worked out beautifully, even to her hyper-organized mind. The landscape was stunning, the weather was clear and as they apposed the dais that T'Mana would sit on, Nyota was thrilled to see Spock, Sarek and Captain Kirk standing across the way. Nyota waived at Kirk and he winked back at her. Nyota knew this was supposed to be a more serious occasion, but she could not stop smiling.

Spock sharply inhaled when T'Mana and T'Lal separated, revealing Nyota on Kiano's arm. Nyota was always very attractive to him but today she shone like the star she was named for. He repressed the overwhelming urge to call out to her from where he stood. Spock had not realized it, but his posture had shifted considerably once he saw Nyota. Kirk reached out and touched his arm, anchoring Spock in the present and helping him to control his appetites. Nyota's shoulders and neck were nearly bare, only adorned by two thin straps that were attached to the bodice of her dress. The dress hung to her feet, but was fitted until it flared out slightly at her hips. Nyota could have been a princess or simply out for a walk on a hot summer day. Her hair was up in a simple braid that wound about her head and ended in a sophisticated chignon. Spock was unusually preoccupied by the sweep of her elegant neck and the delicacy of her shoulders.

"Damn." Kirk whispered to Spock under his breath. "She looks amazing Spock. You're very lucky." Spock and Sarek both looked at Kirk for a moment. Sarek was concerned that Spock would take Kirk's comment in the worst way, however, he simply nodded.

"Yes. I am." Spock's eyes were riveted upon Nyota. "Captain, I am grateful that you were able to come. You standing at my side is more meaningful to me than I can express." This time it was Kirk and Sarek that gave surprised looks to Spock. Spock was rarely so expressive.

"KALI'FA!" T'Mana called out. T'Mana sat on the dais while T'Lal stood at her side. There was a small gong at the center of the kun'ut that was directly across from T'Mana. Nyota, Basim and Kiano stood on one side, while Spock, Kirk and Sarek stood on the other. The two groups faced each other. Sarek nodded at Spock who went toward the gong and rang it.

"Kali'fa!" Spock spoke loudly. He looked at Nyota, heat welling up in his chest. Kiano escorted Nyota toward Spock and Spock put the mallet into Nyota's hand.

"Kali'fa!" Nyota said, her smile never faltering. She looked up at Spock and she nearly vibrated her enthusiasm.

"You are most beautiful today Nyota. It goes without saying every day, but today, you are brighter than the suns to my eyes." Spock whispered. Nyota felt a thrill go up her spine.

T'Lal stepped down from the dais next to her great grandmother and approached Spock and Nyota. T'Lal looked much like T'Mana, except that her skin was similar in color to Nyota's, her father having been an attendant to the monks at Kir. T'Lal was not as strikingly tall as T'Mana, but she was still taller than both Spock and Nyota. She calmly looked down on them both and encouraged them to come closer to her. Below the gong was a smooth stone platform on which Spock and Nyota knelt. T'Lal knelt with them and gently touched Spock's face. T'Lal began to speak.

"Open your mind to me both adun'a and sal telsu. I shall mend you where you are broken and strengthen this bond you have forged together. Open your minds, sharing the same thoughts, touching but not touching, bound together as partners for this whole life." T'Lal murmured as her hand reached out to Nyota.

To Spock, it felt as though a cool breeze was blowing through the burning chambers of his mind. As T'Lal touched him all of the anxiety of the past year left him. The jealousy that Spock felt toward Manjinder Ajit flowed away, as did his concern that Nyota would, inevitably, leave him. The feelings of grief for the loss of Vulcan did not leave him, but he felt them less acutely. As the mild wind blew through his mind, it suddenly became scented with something familiar. He registered it as the light scent of cinnamon and the more intense smell of cherry blossoms. Then he could feel Nyota, like the gentle spray of an ocean. It was not the tide of emotion that they had been sharing unintentionally since the fall of Vulcan, but something more controlled, gentler, more pleasant. When Spock's consciousness wandered closer to Nyota's mind, the spray became more intense, a cool feeling of rain on his face. Spock understood. He could go closer in degrees without being drowned by Nyota's own feelings. This was what a meld was supposed to feel like. Spock was pleased.

Nyota opened her eyes, the feeling of Spock's warmth still very present in her mind, and looked at T'Lal. T'Lal seemed satisfied. She looked at both of them and told them to live long, and prosper. T'Lal went back to stand next to T'Mana. Spock and Nyota stood, clasping hands.

"I understand that Spock wishes to make vows to Nyota at this time. Spock, are you prepared to do so at this time?"

"Yes." Spock felt wonderful. He had never felt this good in his life. He wondered why he had not sought out a healer before. Even the passions that burned within him due to his pon farr had cooled enough for him to feel himself again. He would have to remember to thank commend T'Lal on her skill at repairing the mind of a man in the midst of his first pon farr. Spock took a deep breath and turned toward Nyota. "Yes, T'Mana. I am prepared to make my promises to my adun'a."

* * *

Author's note: This chapter turned out to be almost ten pages long so I am breaking it up here. Vows, pon farr and sexy times are forthcoming. Thanks for reading and for your patience.


	16. Healing, 2

disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content

* * *

All eyes were on Spock but he only had eyes for Nyota. She smiled up at him, the feeling of his warmth thrumming in her mind.

"I promise that I will always," Spock took a deep breath. "I will always listen to your wise counsel. I promise that I will protect you to the best of my ability in all matters. I will never think you incapable, for you have made me aware that you are able to complete any task that you put your mind to. I promise that I will always encourage you to perform above expectations, especially when you doubt yourself. I will endeavor to be at your side as long as you will have me there." Spock looked at Nyota. Her eyes were filled with tears. "Have I said something that upset you Nyota? I apologize. I am not quite myself." Spock whispered.

"No. I'm just happy." Nyota shook her head and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Then I will continue." Spock looked around briefly into the faces of the people who had come to watch him bond and he felt a surge of gratitude through his chest. "I promise that I will remain at your side even when things become difficult. I am committed to you Nyota. I promise to appreciate the ways that you are different from me. Your humanity betters my life in every area. I will always respect you. I am committed to you at every stage of your life, whether you are logical or illogical. I have considered it for a very long time and I have sought input in coming to this conclusion." Spock looked over his shoulder at Sarek and Sarek nodded back at him. "And choosing to be with you is the best decision that I have ever made. I do not relish the thought of what my life would be like if you were not in it. This is why I have chosen you as my bond mate. I wish to be by your side every day that you live." Nyota sighed audibly. She was so in love with this half-Vulcan half- Human man that stood before her. She could not imagine how she had become so fortunate.

"Nyota, do you have vows that you wish to make to Spock?" T'Mana asked, trying to maintain her own composure.

"Yes, en'ahr'at, I do." It was Nyota's turn to take a deep breath. "Spock, I have known that there was something special about you from the very first moment I saw you." Nyota's voice cracked with emotion. "You were patient with my hesitation. You were calm and loving. You trusted my judgment and you respected my boundaries. You never pushed when it was inappropriate. You accept me as I am, both human and fallible. You have always had the utmost faith in me and you have never doubted me. I love you. I promise that I will stand by you in every situation and offer you my strength. I will never stop expecting your best and I promise that I will never offer you anything less than my own. I will always hear your needs, and give you my love, so long as you want it. You offer me balance and trust, love and honor. This is why I have chosen you as my bond mate. I wish to be by your side every day that you live."

Spock and Nyota stood for some time, simply looking at each other. T'Mana finally stood and commanded their attention. She spoke the final ritual words of the tel-tor, the bonding. Spock pressed his forehead against Nyota's and gathered her hands in his and pressed them against his chest. Nyota leaned into Spock's body, warm even in the heat of the New Vulcan day. She saw so much in his eyes and felt the warm press of his mind. As she let her self move further in his consciousness, it went from the pleasant sensation of the sun on her face to the feeling of a warm blanket around her shoulders. She pressed on, while looking into Spock's eyes, to the part of Spock's mind where it felt like a hot shower. She lingered here and felt the heat of his love envelope her. She swooned as Spock leaned down and kissed her. Distantly, they heard clapping, but they were in their own world.

Nyota only had a few minutes to kiss her father and brother goodbye, to thank Kirk and Sarek and to embrace T'Mana. In traditional Vulcan ceremonies that occurred during pon farr, the bonded pair might do their mating on site, but Nyota hoped to avoid that. Sarek had pulled a number of strings to find a suitable place for Spock to see his pon farr out off world. Sarek did not want the pair to be confronted by reporters or angry council members in the wake of Tovik's failed plot. The party that attended the bonding escorted the pair to the transporter bay and watched them as they faded away, hand in hand. Sarek was content. Spock would be fine, no matter what happened. He was bonded and he trusted that Nyota would keep her vows to him. Sarek turned and saw Kiano standing closely to T'Mana. He recalled his promise to Spock; however, he had something else in mind when he approached them.

***

Nyota expected something dark, dank and with chains just in case Spock needed to be restrained. She was thinking dungeon, not beautifully manicured suite in a secluded structure on Andoria. Spock did not know much more about the location, but recalled that his father had been in contact with his friend who was an Andorian ambassador. Nyota had never been nervous about touching Spock but she was tentative now. She definitely noticed the change in him from the pon farr. She was thinking about how to approach him when the decision was made for her.

Spock came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He pressed his face into her hair and inhaled. Spock felt his hunger grow. He was conflicted. He wanted to consume Nyota in every way possible, but he wanted to protect her as well. She turned in his arms and looked at him.

"Are you alright Spock?" Nyota noticed the conflict on his face.

"I wish to do things with you, to you, that we have never done before. I am afraid that I will frighten you, hurt you or both." Spock cast his eyes downward.

"What sort of things?" Nyota raised an eyebrow at Spock. She actually knew what to expect. T'Mana had been quite explicit when she spoke about common Vulcan mating behaviors. When Spock had described pon farr to her months earlier, she was envisioning blood letting and torture. T'Mana, ever practical, explained that it was likely that Spock's possessive nature would be amplified and that his need to mark her would become more pressing. T'Mana told Nyota that Spock may forget his own strength in his urgent need to mate but that she could avoid getting hurt by keeping their bond open and in the forefront of their minds. T'Mana also indicated that it would be appropriate for Nyota to behave more dominantly than she ordinarily might. Nyota had raised her eyebrows at that last suggestion, unsure if she disliked the implication that she was not generally dominant enough more than the suggestion of what might come when she was alone with Spock.

"I... I cannot say." Spock felt embarrassed. Nyota pulled his face toward hers and forced him to look her in the eye.

"Spock. You belong to me now. I am not making a request. Tell me what you want to do to me." Nyota had stayed in the hot shower portion of Spock's mind but suddenly the temperature went up. Nyota had to catch her breath, but she did not retreat and she did not stop her eye contact with Spock.

"I wish to tear your dress away with my bare hands. I wish to mark you with my teeth and the scent of my sweat." Spock spoke softly and braced for Nyota's rejection.

"And what, in turn, would you like me to do to you?" Nyota breathed along his skin. The heat of Spock's mind went up. It no longer felt like a hot shower, but as though she were standing just outside a blast furnace, but she held herself there and refused to retreat.

"I..." Spock was at a loss for words. He had not thought that far ahead, sure that Nyota would insist on bargaining his actions down to something gentler.

"I want to rake my nails along your back until I draw emerald blood from you Spock. I do not want there to be any doubt that you are mine." Nyota smiled up at him, this smile very different from the happy beaming during their bonding ceremony. Spock did not know what to make of this smile, but he felt his hunger growing. He would not be able to restrain himself much longer.

"That is..." Spock felt a growl vibrate through his chest as he kissed Nyota, "acceptable."

"There has to be one thing Spock." Nyota chided him softly. "You must promise me that we will remain in contact mentally. Can you do that? Can you make sure you always feel my coolness? If you go too far away from it, back into your own mind, we will stop." Nyota narrowed her eyes at him. "You don't want to stop do you?"

Spock made the promise. He had never encountered this side of Nyota before, but he found that it suited him quite well. He felt it was fair since she had never encountered his pon farr before. Spock thought about saving the white dress but the thought was out of his mind too quickly. He lifted skirt and, with his hands at the seam that the skirt met the bodice, he tore. He found the sound of ripping cotton to be very satisfying. He pulled tore the bodice in two and threw it behind Nyota. He did not know what to expect on her face but he was not expecting defiance. She told him that she would not be the only one that was nude and demanded that he remove his tunic. Spock happily obliged. He decided that he very much enjoyed this side of Nyota. He was even more confident in his decision to make her his bond mate.

Fortunately for Nyota, Spock needed more food than she did. Otherwise, she was sure that he would have continued for the entire five days that remained in his pon farr without stopping. It was not the sex that was exhausting; although she was feeling a bit sore, it was Spock's constant emotional fluctuation. He was up and down constantly. He alternated between extreme happiness and petulance, between anxiety and possessiveness. Nyota had no idea that he was constantly suppressing these emotions. The worst part was his unresolved grief. The bonding ceremony left Spock thinking about his mother and Vulcan, which led him to think about leaving New Vulcan. Nyota could not think of how to comfort him beyond the usual methods and let him be at peace with the grief. Ultimately, Spock's mood would cycle on its own to other things.

Spock returned to their room with a large tray of Andorian food, some of the most popular in the galaxy. Spock surprised Nyota by asking her if she would mind if he meditated for the rest of the evening.

"No. I mean, if that is what you want to do, it is fine with me." Nyota stroked Spock's bare chest absently as they leaned into the pillows on their bed, both stuffed to the brim with food. Nyota yawned.

"I think that I may be coming back to my normal self Nyota." Spock turned and looked at her very seriously. "I am grateful for your patience during this time. I meant everything I said during our ceremony. It was not simply my lack of control speaking for me."

"I certainly hope not." Nyota looked at Spock's face and felt the familiar surge of love for him, even more now that their meld was healed and they were truly bonded. She let the feeling drift to him from her own mind. Spock turned and spooned her, contentedly inhaling their mingled scents on her skin. He traced the impressions of his teeth that crossed her back and shoulders. Nyota began to doze slightly against Spock's warmth. Spock shifted his shoulders and enjoyed the dull pain of the cuts on his back. Nyota snuggled in against him.

"Are you going to meditate?" She asked, drowsy from food and exertion.

"Would you prefer that I stay here and keep you warm?"

"No." Nyota sighed softly. "You should meditate. You've had a rough week." Nyota drew his hand toward her mouth and gently kissed it. She felt Spock's reaction against her bare thigh. Nyota laughed.

"Nyota, sometimes I believe that you are your own form of meditation." Spock settled in beside her. "You are certainly as rewarding and calming as any other form that I have attempted."

* * *

Author's note: If there seems to be some abruptness in this story, I apologize. I am really terrible at discerning at what constitutes a T rating and an M rating. After reading back over this last night, I decided that most of it was probably M and redacted it. I'll probably post it in an overflow ficlet maybe tomorrow. It'll be rated M, so that'll be how you know what it is (if you're interested in that type of thing). Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy this chapter. Up next part 1 of the conclusion which includes council scheming, parental collusion and a less weepy Spock (he's ready to kick ass and take names).


	17. One by One

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Sarek walked with Kiano. The men were not strangers but they were not friends either. Sarek had met Kiano on business with Vulcan and during Kiano's time as chief of staff to the Federation President. Kiano had declined to stay on at his job after the attack of Nero, instead, deciding to switch careers. Kiano was now working as the chief liaison between Starfleet Intelligence and the Federation Council.

"It would seem that we have mutual interests now, would it not?" Sarek asked the younger man.

"We've always had mutual interests Sarek." Kiano let the statement float in the air for a while.

"Has your daughter told you of Spock's dilemma?" Sarek asked pointedly. Kiano rubbed his chin for a moment before answering.

"She informs me that she believes that he will not be able to return to New Vulcan once he returns to his ship."

"Indeed." Sarek looked over at Kiano, stopping in the road. "I was hopeful that my son's... marriage would be the end of the dilemma; however, it seems that something has emboldened the council to push the measure through and make it law."

"I know what pon farr is Sarek." Kiano said softly. "It is my understanding that our children were bonded prior to Spock entering his time and that they believed the council would act in such a manner despite their union. I am unsurprised that the consummation of the bond would change their minds. They are Vulcan after all." Kiano raised an eyebrow after his tiny dig at Vulcan stubborness.

Sarek's face did not slip but his head buzzed with surprise. How did Kiano know about pon farr? Sarek had heard rumors that Kiano posessed some form of telepathic ability, costantly answering questions and attending to needs before they were articulated. Sarek wondered if Kiano had been spying. Again, as though he knew what Sarek was thinking Kiano spoke.

"Sarek, I am friends with a number of Vulcans. I know that you find this to be improbable because of your own relationship with me; however, it remains true. You don't spend time with Vulcans for as long as I have without knowing certain things." Kiano sighed. "Frankly, I've never found the need to hide your mating cycles to be especially logical, but who am I but a lowly human observer?" Kiano shrugged.

"I..." Sarek dealt with a number of types of people as a diplomat but speaking with Kiano always left him somewhat speechless. It was as if Kiano had absolutely no affinity for tact or propriety. Kiano knew Vulcan customs but refused to abide by them, speaking the forbidden, insinuating that Vulcans lacked logic and speaking frankly about his feelings in a way that Sarek had never seen another Human do. "I think that the council will be hard pressed to justify the exclusion of Spock and Nyota now that they are officially bonded. T'Mana indicates that she submitted the documentation of the ceremony to the Consular marriage office. The bond will be officially recognized by all planets in the Federation. Still, I am unsure what the council hopes to gain by targeting Spock."

"Perhaps it isn't their intention to target Spock. Perhaps it is you that they wish to target Sarek." Kiano was always calm. It was a requirement of his job. Now, however, his calmness moved from a passive state into something that Sarek found threatening. Kiano turned to look at Sarek. "You are, after all, the 'one that got away'."

"What do you mean Kiano?" Sarek disapproved Kiano's way of speaking. It was alternatively vague or utterly incomprehensible.

"I mean," Kiano sighed. "Sarek, listen, your grandfather was the first ambassador to Earth. By Vulcan standards, he did his job admirably and I believe that many on Vulcan, the members of the Vulcan High Council included, believed you would do a similarly admirable job. While I think that there is some debate about whether your work was ideal," Kiano paused and thought of what T'Mana's objections to Sarek's work. "I think that no one on Vulcan was prepared for you to marry Miss Grayson." Sarek's eyes did not show understanding. Kiano went on. "Sarek, the people that supported your appointment as ambassador lost face when you married. Perhaps they thought you would bond with a nice Vulcan woman and you would remain an adequate representative of the Vulcan people; however, you didn't. Those that had deep ties to your clan could not, for political reasons, disentangle themselves from you so they went on, resentment building over the new developments in your personal life."

"Resentment is illogical Kiano. If such a number of people had a problem with me, they would have told me openly. No one has spoken to me..." Sarek trailed off. Kiano was frowning at him. "Oh." Sarek said. The truth was that Sarek had often heard rumors about his ability to act as representative of Vulcan but only a few had approached him and that had only been before Spock had been born. His wife and son had heard the rumors about the quality of his work and he had dismissed it as gossip.

"Resentment is real despite its illogical nature." Kiano tilted his head. "Perhaps those on the council, old and new, are seizing on Spock's relationship with my daughter as a strong rebuke against your visibility as a Vulcan citizen. Even you suggested that Nyota's kidnap was related to a desire to control you. Removing your visibility would go a long way to allowing them to shape the society of New Vulcan in the manner that they see fit."

Sarek had not thought of it before. He did know that several members of the Vulcan High Council had approached him when he and Amanda had moved to Vulcan. They contacted Sarek and admonished him, but they did not take any action. Sarek thought back over the interactions. There was no true action they could take. Sarek's father was famed on Vulcan in his own right and the clan would not stand for Sarek's removal from his post over something in his personal life. Despite his family's own thoughts on the matter, they would not have allowed Sarek to be removed since it would have brought shame on the clan as a whole. Sarek looked at Kiano, a question in his eyes.

"Kiano what might you do if, perhaps, one of your former clients were in the situation that you just described?" Sarek clasped his hands behind his back. Kiano had been a political advisor to various planets for much of his life and his reputation as a shrewd player politically was widespread.

"My clients? I'd advise my clients to take a long look at what was most important to them. No political career is worth the detriment of ones family. If there was a manner in which my client would be able to make a reasonable deal with his or her opponents, I would encourage it." Kiano stopped suddenly, leaving something unsaid.

"And?" Sarek was confused and wondered why Kiano would chose this time as the single time not to elaborate fully.

"Well, you asked what I'd advise my clients. That is what I would advise them." Kiano tilted his head to the side, a somewhat Vulcan gesture. "But if it affected me personally, I might consider a different course of action." Kiano said coolly. He exchanged a look with Sarek. "If someone were targeting my children to get to me Sarek, I would pick them off one by one until there was no threat and then I'd replace them with people who I favored." Kiano gave the same effortless shrug that Sarek had seen at events during much of his career. Sarek and Kiano frequently ran in the same circles. Kiano always came off as a humble man of modest means; however, Sarek always knew there was something about Kiano that triggered a low level of anxiety deep inside himself. Sarek finally realized what it was and was thankful for the second time in a few days that he was on the right side of a person that could be a force of destruction in and of themselves.

When Spock and Nyota returned to New Vulcan things were very different from when they had left. First, Spock was back to functioning normally. He wondered frequently how he had failed to diagnose the early onset of his pon farr for so long. It seemed so clear to him in hindsight that something had been wrong. Of course he did not lament his diagnostic failures completely. After all, he had been able to communicate with Nyota in manner that brought both of them a certain amount of pleasure and the pon farr had prompted Nyota to make a formal proposal of bonding. He would never regret his union with Nyota.

Less happily, Spock and Nyota were inundated with paper work relating to the kidnapping attempt by Tovik and his fellow council member Z'Lich. Spock was not sure he believed the details that had emerged while they were gone. Tovik and Z'Lich indicated that they worked alone and no one else had been a part of the plot. Spock found this to be dubious, especially considering the strength of the voices that had been arguing against Vulcans taking alien bondmates. Still, Spock and Nyota answered the questions throughly. Spock had to answer for the damage, which included 28 broken bones, a dislocated hip, a serious head injury and a damaged lung, that he caused to Z'Lich; however, it seemed that the Federation authorities that were investigating the case had already determined that Spock was acting in self defense while trying to locate Nyota. Spock wondered if the fact that Nyota was legally his wife on other planets changed the nature of the case. Spock decided it would be something to ponder another day. The Vulcan authorities, as they were, had been excluded from the case due to their possible involvement. Spock thought that this was logical.

There were a number of Vulcans that were watching Spock and Nyota as they went about ordinary activities in Shi'Kahr Beta. Spock wondered if news of their union had spread already. Spock had long ago learned to tune out most of the gossip about him but his ears burned a bit when he heard Nyota's name on the lips of strangers. Spock picked up where he left off in preparation for the opening of the Vulcan Science Academy. All of the professors had already moved in and a number of TAs had already taken their positions. The actual term would start in a few weeks, but the ceremony was meant to be attended by dignitaries, the interim members of Vulcan High Command and several higher ups from Starfleet. Nyota and her father had described the function as a sound-bite fest.

Spock understood that he was to be featured prominently at the opening ceremony. He did not look forward to the attention but understood its necessity. Nyota told Spock that the Federation had a vested interested in presenting the 'Man that saved Earth' working to rebuild his home planet. It would bring in further donations and generate more goodwill for New Vulcan. Nyota also thought it might be wise to use Spock's status as, as she had termed it, the New Vulcan poster child to ensure his place on the planet in the future. Spock was somewhat conflicted. His belief in preserving Vulcan secrets was deeply ingrained and hard to move away from. Spock was beginning to believe that patience would most likely provide him with a result that he wanted. It had pointed out that the demographics of the council would change and Spock thought that, at the end of his mission with the Enterprise, perhaps he could devote time to ensuring that he and Nyota would be welcome on New Vulcan.

Spock could admit to himself that his sudden shift toward waiting it out had much to do with Nyota. Spock had several unpleasant thoughts about what attempting to fight the council at this time might mean in terms of keeping Nyota safe. Spock always attempted to protect Nyota; however now, she was officially his bondmate and wife, he felt a greater desire to keep her from unnecessary danger, even if it meant backing down from something that was important to him. Nyota seemed relatively unaffected after her ordeal. She was nervous about groups of strangers when she was alone, something that had not been the case before, but Spock could not rely upon things ending in such a manner forever. It was logical to hope for the best but anticipate the worst.

Spock pondered this as he walked toward Nyota and T'Mana, who were deep in conversation. Spock had never noticed it before but Nyota was very much like T'Mana. Spock should not have been surprised since T'Mana had played a significant role in Nyota's upbringing; however, he wondered if T'Mana's influence allowed Nyota's connection to him to grow. T'Mana's commitment to what she perceived as justice was well known as was her tendency to value connections with those she cared for. T'Mana was unlike Spock's family and she would be against Spock's decision to allow the council to proceed without a fight yet she still had the same motivations when it came to protecting Nyota from harm. Perhaps Spock should ask for advice from T'Mana. Actually seeking T'Mana out as an advisor had never occurred to Spock but her perspective might offer some insight.

* * *

Author's note: I think this is the final set up chapter ever. The conclusion of this story comes next. I think it'll be in three parts, but we'll see.


	18. Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

The more that Sarek considered his next step, the less illogical it became. He took a deep breath and straightened his spine as he walked into the council's chamber. It was not difficult for Sarek to ascertain that the members of the council currently held him in distaste. It was an unusual feeling for Sarek who had spent much of his life accepting poor treatment from a number of Vulcans. Sarek had ignored the faults and prejudices he faced in order to prove his commitment to his people and to retain his place in favor amongst those who ruled Vulcan society. Sarek suddenly understood that the sacrifice had not been worth it.

"Sarek?" One of the interim council members called him forward. "You requested this audience. What is it that you wish to address." The tone was clipped.

"I wish to address the council about its proposal to recall all Vulcans to the planet." Sarek saw the council members attention begin to drift. It was apparent that they had expected his plea. "It would only be logical that you make an exception for Vulcans who are on active duty or have positions that require them to stay away."

"It would not be logical." A female council member spoke loudly. "It would defeat the purpose entirely. _All_ Vulcans that are living off world have other obligations Sarek. If we excepted one, we would have to except them all. It is our goal to draw Vulcans here, to make this place the new Vulcan home world. If Vulcans remain scattered throughout the quadrant then we will struggle as a colony instead of growing to our rightful place in the Federation."

"Do you not concern yourself with those who would dissent?" Sarek matched her tone. "Forcing Vulcans to act against their will is illogical. You will alienate them and lose their gifts forever."

"It is logical to work toward the betterment of the people Sarek. Anyone else is ultimately illogical and our society is not benefited by the illogical."

"And what of the other members of the Federation?" Sarek addressed them all, "do you not believe that the Federation will view your requirements as violations of the terms of treaty? There is no allowance for compulsion upon your people. Vulcan has never been a dictatorship and the Federation would never allow one to be a member. The Federation, Earth especially, shall not look favorably upon the deprivation of free will from the people."

"So this is it, is it Sarek?" Tevlic, one of the council members that Spock saved spoke. "Tovik had feared that there was someone who would betray the growth of our new home world. I dismissed him as young and irrational; however, now you speak your true mind." The old man faced Sarek. "Tovik was a fool. He suspected the Human that your son is infatuated with would damage our reputations but it is you."

"My son is infatuated with no one." Sarek felt the low stirrings of his territorial nature in his chest. "The Starfleet officer that Tovik conspired to kidnap is my son's bond mate."

The council took a collective breath at the news that Spock was bonded. Even the interim members, naïve as they were, knew that attacking a person's bond mate was the worst taboo. Some of the council members looked at each other.

"I do not believe you Sarek." The female spoke again. "Your son is in the wrong year to be truly bonded." She was correct. Spock was not yet thirty five and it would have been evident to the council, who had contact with Spock, if he had been bonded during his twenty eighth year.

"We do not discuss such things publicly." Sarek said flatly. "Howver, since you have brought the issue up, my son has had his time. How do you believe that it is that Z'Lich has attained his current condition? I will answer because you lack the courage to. He came between my son and his mate." Sarek nodded at Tevlic. "Tevlic knows. He was alive as the times changed, he remembers the blood shed associated with merely taking a mate, much less interference with one that has already been taken. It is our way."

Tevlic looked at his own hands for some time. If word got out that alien females could routinely survive pon farr, there would be little to stop Vulcans from ignoring the demands and requests of the Vulcan High Council. There had already been quite a row over the suitability of Klingons to assist in the pon farrs of those that had been widowed by the destruction of Vulcan. Fortunately the idea had ultimately been dismissed as desperate and the idea of the recall had been rallied round.

"Very well." Tevlic spoke. "We offer our congratulations to your son in his bonding. He is much like you in that regard." Tevlic gave Sarek a long look. "And we welcome him, and his bond mate to New Vulcan to make it strong. I am sure that he, like you, will wish to raise any children born of this union amongst his Vulcan brethren to assist in overcoming certain handicaps."

Sarek stood still; however, Tevlic's words hit him like a hammer. Sarek had raised Spock on Vulcan because Sarek had the job of the Vulcan ambassador. He _had_ to participate in Vulcan politics to do his job. Yes, Sarek had felt it appropriate to encourage Spock's development in a Vulcan manner but it was not as Tevlic made it appear. Still, Sarek thought back to all of the times that Spock had come to him confused about why he was not permitted to act in a manner that was natural to him. He thought of the hundreds of times that he had advised Spock to ignore his feelings or to confine them. Sarek took a deep breath.

"I believe we have completed our business." Sarek said cooly.

"Very well." Tevlic nodded at Sarek. "Do extend our welcome to your son and daughter-in-law."

"That will be unnecessary." Sarek was having a difficult time controlling the rush of emotion that had been released. "I would rather have them both banished, and to have my grandchildren forget that they are Vulcan completely than to have them forced to exist on a planet ruled by incompetence such as yours." The council members murmured amongst themselves, surprised at the anger evidenced in Sarek's words.

"If that is your wish Sarek." Tevlic's eyes shined as he looked into Sarek's eyes. "So be it."

"You misunderstand Tevlic." Sarek said so quietly that all of the council members had to lean forward to hear him. "I have no intention of seeing my son or his bond mate banished from this planet."

Sarek left his meeting with the council and set about tasks that he had been debating for some time. Sarek decided that, as Ambassador, he still had the ability to speak on behalf of Vulcan, no matter what stage it was in. Sarek had contacted those that he had worked with for decades, ambassadors from other worlds that he called friends, and asked for their help. If the council would not see reason, Sarek was prepared to show the entire quadrant the state of illogic that had taken over. Surely, the Federation would not let such a declaration stand.

Sarek knew that there might be arguments that the Prime Directive applied to New Vulcan but he was sure that it would not be applicable to a planet that was already a member of the Federation. Surely the Federation would not allow New Vulcan to banish one of its own military officers. Sarek was not positive; however, he was committed to making the attempt. If Sarek failed, it might mean that he was banished as well, but it was a risk he was willing to take.

Sarek actually had no real idea of what his role on New Vulcan would be should he remain after the rebuilding was complete. He had been assisting in making the negotiations with the Federation and procuring support from other worlds to fund the colonization of the new planet; however, he did not know what he would do when he was no longer needed in that role. Sarek had not considered whether he too would be subject to the recall. He was no longer a young man. Sarek thought would be illogical for him to find a new young bond mate and become a father again as it seemed was the wish of the council.

In reality, Sarek was still unprepared to consider his life without Amanda. He had been operating in a state of urgency ever since her death. If Sarek had more than a moment to reflect upon his own future, he might have considered that it would be prudent for him to consider taking another bond mate simply for the companionship that she might provide in the event that Sarek's plan ultimately failed. Sarek, however, did not have a moment to consider such things. Between the tragedy that tore at the hearts of all Vulcans and the closer emergencies surrounding Spock and Nyota, Sarek could only focus on stemming the tide.

Sarek went about his tasks. He rationalized the damage that he might cause to the fledgling home world by noting that he had given the council an opportunity to except those who would not wish to comply with the recall. Sarek contacted his friends and told them to release the information that he had sent to them weeks before. He sent information to various news agencies and he was ready for his fellow ambassadors to bring the plight of his family to the forefront. It was not simply his son and daughter in law that would be affected, but the freedom of Vulcans everywhere.

For the first time, Sarek considered, that he understood what his wife had meant when she argued things were unfair. She had been objecting to Spock's treatment and had found it particularly grievous that he was allowed to endure such harshness at the hands of others without protection. Sarek had frequently dismissed the attraction to fairness as a Human oddity; however, now, he perceived how correct she had been. Sarek's mind slipped from Amanda to T'Mana. Sarek and his clan had never understood T'Mana's compulsion toward justice. As Vulcan elites, it had seemed outside the realm of possibility that they might be treated poorly or that the rule of the majority might impact them negatively. It had seemed illogical to make such conclusions. Now, however, Sarek could see T'Mana's insight.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for being so patient with this story folks! I've been wrestling with the last bit for a really long time, trying to make it work for me as an ending to such a long story. I took a break and hoped that looking at it with fresh eyes would help and I think I've finally got though so these last three chapters will be posted over the next few days. Thank you so much for reading and sticking through this story.


	19. Good Advice

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek or any of its associated content

* * *

Spock kept an eye on Nyota. She had been much more sensitive to the heat of the New Vulcan suns in the days that she had returned from their 'honey moon'; however, she continued to work. Nyota was acting as interpreter to some of the media teams that had arrived recently to cover the opening of the Science Academy. It was unnecessary since the majority of the Vulcans on the planet spoke Standard; however, it did not seem that the media knew this and the Vulcans chose not to enlighten them. Nyota would never admit that she was feeling unwell; however, Spock could feel her unease through their connection.

While Nyota charmed the reporters and guided the camera crew to the optimal set up locations, Spock checked each room of the structure. He wanted to ensure that everything that he had ordered was in place, that all the professors were available for questions and that there would be no difficulties in dealing with the media. The media had been instructed to focus on the rebuilding of the science academy as a triumph for New Vulcan. Spock knew they were meant to portray his process in the rebuilding as a full circle triumph; however, Spock was not interested in the interview. Spock knew that the Vulcan Science Academy was merely a victory for the new planet, not for him. His children, Spock suspected that they might be arriving sooner than later, would have no opportunity to seize the opportunities that he did not. Spock felt a stab of resentment in his chest that his children would also be rejected, despite his work, for being who they were and for the choices of their parents.

With his emotions back in line, Spock was ready to return to the Enterprise with Nyota. He wanted his old life back. Spock was committed to the choice that he made to leave New Vulcan and he wished to expedite the process. Fortunately, Nyota tempered Spock' patience. For every flare of annoyance, Nyota cooled him with resolve. For every concern that things were not going to work, Nyota's consciousness offered reassurance. Spock felt as though he was balanced for the very first time in his life. He felt as though he were buoyant and that nothing, not even the politics of the world that he had given nearly two years of his life to, could drag him down.

While Spock completed his tasks he was approached by his father.

"Spock, a word." Sarek said quietly.

"Yes father," Spock looked up from his PADD. "What is it?"

"I wish to inform you of certain actions that I have taken." Sarek moved closer to Spock.

"Continue." Spock walked as he spoke to Sarek, his inclination toward efficiency unstopping.

"I have spoken to the council. They indicate that you are welcome here with your Nyota; however, they insist that you will still be subject to the recall." Sarek spoke so that others around them would not hear.

"I see." Spock raised an eyebrow at his father. Spock had not believed that the council would ever honor his bond to Nyota; however, his surprise not withstanding, Spock could not see how this news was relevant. Sarek knew that Spock would not be staying on New Vulcan. He and Nyota had their own lives on the Enterprise. "That is interesting news father; however, you know that I will not be persuaded to live my life on New Vulcan. I have given them a sufficient amount of my time thus far."

"Yes. I am aware that you have made your choice Spock. I am simply informing you of this because the council's refusal to see logic has prompted me to act in a manner that I had some desire to avoid."

"Explain." Spock's eyebrow shot up again and he set his PADD down.

"Spock you will not find these actions suitable I am sure; however, I believe that they are necessary." Sarek looked at his son's face, so much of Amanda peered back at him. "I have decided to inform the Federation of the council's proposal. I have alerted my diplomatic colleagues who have agreed to raise objections to the plan and I have alerted the media of the proposed action. It will be somewhat difficult for New Vulcan to proceed with the recall with such scrutiny. It is..." Sarek paused, "sensational, I admit."

"I find your logic to be unsound." Spock's eyebrows came together for a millisecond. "You are aware that Nyota and I intend to return to the Enterprise within days. Your actions may indeed delay the recall; however, have you not considered the effect on the routine functioning of our lives?"

"It is a necessary consequence." Sarek had not anticipated Spock's disagreement with his actions. Sarek believed that he was doing it all _for _Spock.

"I do not believe that it is. Nyota and I have endured scrutiny since the attack on Earth and Vulcan. We have endured scrutiny due to our relationship as well. It would be preferable, especially at this time, for us to be able to return to our duties without additional scrutiny."

"Especially at this time?" Sarek was unsure of what Spock meant but when Spock cocked his head to one side Sarek understood. "Already?"

"It is uncertain." Spock looked away quickly. "However, I suspect that her failure to function optimally coincides with the date that she arrived on New Vulcan. Ultimately, we will need as much peace as possible."

"I see." Sarek looked down as he considered what Spock had said. He could understand Spock's desire to be left alone, especially if his suspicions were true; however, in Sarek's mind there could be no better reason for the recall to be stopped. "It is not simply your interests that I have in mind Spock."

"Yet I suspect that I will be at the focus of these actions when it is time for you to make your arguments." Spock turned and picked up his PADD again. "I find it ironic that it is now, when I my main desire is privacy for my family, that you wish to call attention to my welfare."

"I expected your gratitude upon learning of my endeavor Spock." Sarek focused on subduing his own disappointment.

"Perhaps if it had been twenty years ago," Spock refocused on the PADD, "then I would be more appreciative." Spock walked away and was instantly reabsorbed in his work.

Sarek took a deep breath. It was too late to undo what he had begun. He understood Spock's hesitancy, especially in light of this new possibility. Sarek left the Vulcan Science Academy and walked the streets of Shi'Kahr Beta. No matter what the result of Sarek's actions, it was unlikely that he would be able to see the city grow into its potential. If the council was pressured to drop the recall proposal he would still be unlikely to retain his position as diplomat. The council would seek retribution for Sarek's attempt to force their hand. Certainly if Sarek's plan failed, he would have no choice but to leave New Vulcan. Sarek thought that he would be fine on Earth, he had lived there for many years, but the prospect of doing it alone was daunting. Sarek was certain that Spock would not sever ties, however, Spock would be in space while Sarek attempted to readjust to life.

"Sarek" T'Mana called out from a newly constructed building that would hold the judicial portion of the Vulcan government.

"T'Mana." Sarek said dryly as he looked up into the older woman's face. Sarek understood that, in a way, he and T'Mana were family now but he had more than a century of hostility to shape his interactions with her.

"Are things well in your house?" T'Mana asked. Spock and Nyota had taken over Sarek's home until their scheduled departure at the end of the week. Sarek only really went there to sleep, although he could admit that seeing his son interact with his bondmate brought him a certain amount of pleasure. Nyota's actions toward Spock reminded Sarek of Amanda and seeing Spock's obvious contentment helped Sarek's cloud of grief recede.

"Yes." Sarek said. Sarek paused and thought about the conversation that he had just had with Spock. He thought that T'Mana should know as well. "Spock is disappointed in certain actions that I have taken, ultimately, on his behalf. I am unsure whether I should stop them." Sarek explained to T'Mana that he had engineered a massive rebuke to the interim Vulcan High Council with the hope of preventing the recall. He also informed her of Spock's reaction. He omitted Spock's suspicions about Nyota.

"It is clear that you have spoken to Kiano." T'Mana said, her black eyes crinkling in the corners. "I understand Spock's perspective. You did raise him to be Vulcan and to eschew his humanity." T'Mana looked thoughtful. Sarek recalled seeing her as a young man, she and her husband always seemed so intimidating and rigid. Now, however, Sarek considered the gentleness in her face as she pondered. "However, justice may require certain sacrifices. It is not my place to draw such conclusions about another's son, especially after so many of my own have been lost; however, I believe that Spock will survive this trial. It is my understanding that his mother sought justice and his bond mate does as well. It would be logical to conclude that Spock, despite its inconvenience to him, is predisposed toward such actions himself." T'Mana looked down at Sarek for a moment. "His actions in relation to the Narada are evidence of that."

"So you believe that I should continue with my plan?" Sarek asked. Sarek truly could not recall T'Mana ever being so reasonable or insightful.

"I believe that you are bound to, based on the lives that have influenced yours, act in a manner that will yield the most just results. Do what you believe is not only logical Sarek, but consider what is the most just thing. If you have difficulty envisioning justice, I suggest asking yourself what Lady Amanda would have done should she have survived." T'Mana looked away for a moment, grief flashing through her eyes. "When I lost Visec," T'Mana looked at Sarek again, "I was able to find meaning in continued life because I would consider what he wanted, what he would have thought to be advisable and logical. I was able to pursue justice because the shadows of his katra lay in my mind no matter where I went. You have such guidance available to you as well Sarek."

Sarek was unsure what to say to T'Mana after her profound advice, so he simply looked into her eyes for a very long time. When she finally excused herself Sarek struggled with a renewed tide of grief. Still, T'Mana had been correct. Amanda would have wished for Sarek to fight for Spock, even if it embarrassed him. Amanda had always called for Sarek to be better, to fight harder for his family and he had failed her in that. Now, Sarek saw a chance to redeem himself in Amanda's memory. Suddenly he knew it what the right thing to do was, no matter what the consequence. Sarek looked over his shoulder at T'Mana's figure as it receded into the distance.

* * *

Author's note: Thanks for reading!! The last chapter will come tomorrow! I love your comments, thanks for taking the time to leave them!


	20. Changes

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek or any of its associated content.

* * *

Spock stood near Nyota on the day that the Vulcan Science Academy opened its doors. They both wore their Starfleet uniforms and when there was not a camera pointed directly at Spock, he touched Nyota's fingertips. Spock had not seen his father since the day before and was unsure of what to expect in relation to his actions. Spock was steeling himself to be asked a bevy of personal questions by strangers. Spock told Nyota of his conversation with his father and she opted to openly hold his hand. Spock suspected that it was to comfort herself although she insisted that she was doing it to comfort him. Nyota ignored the stares that were received from the Vulcans that passed them. Nyota told Spock that if they were going to be banished for completing their duty, she no longer cared about what other Vulcans might think of their relationship.

Spock had not told Nyota about the other aspect of his conversation with his father, the part where he expressed concerns about Nyota's condition. Spock, however, suspected that she could feel his thoughts on the matter. Whether she knew what Spock was thinking or not, Nyota made no attempt to confirm or deny his thoughts. She simply looked at him, smiling, while she walked beside him and spoke to the camera crew as they wandered through the halls of the Vulcan Science Academy.

T'Mana had attended the opening ceremony with her great granddaughter. Spock knew that T'Mana had been educated at the original science academy and that most of her children had as well. T'Mana lost ten of her children when Vulcan was destroyed. Of her thirty eight grandchildren, only nine had survived. T'Mana had decided to stay on New Vulcan in order to welcome both her youngest great grandchildren back from the evacuation and to assist caring for those children that had been orphaned. T'Mana had told Nyota and Spock that it was only logical for her to assist in the rearing of these children and to keep an eye out for their welfare as they had no voice on this new world. Spock had heard what happened to orphaned children on Vulcan during the best of times. He did not know might become of all of the orphans who were sent away just before planet was destroyed on New Vulcan but he was quietly optimistic for their futures with T'Mana at their backs.

So many had lost so much. Spock knew that such losses happened frequently. They were the result of wars or stars going supernova; however, Spock still marveled at the resilience of his people despite his short time with them. At the opening ceremony there were families, fragile and fractured but still in tact. Spock thought that it could be worse. He had only lost his mother. It was an enormous loss but when he thought of what he still had and what he might look forward to, it seemed inappropriate for him to focus on his grief. Spock took a deep breath as Nyota's hand rested on his low back. He looked down at her and considered that even if he never came back to this planet, he was incredibly fortunate to have her. He had shared his time on New Vulcan with her both through letters and in the celebration of their bonding. Spock decided that his memories of his bond mate and of his father were what he would remember instead of the difficulties he faced on the planet.

As the tour of the academy wound down, Spock was approached by a woman who had a tiny microphone attached to her shirt. He could not tell what her species was but he suspected that she was Betazoid.

"Commander Spock?" She inquired. Spock had not seen her earlier and assumed that she was a late coming participant looking for a statement on the opening of the Academy. Spock had read a statement regarding the rebuilding of New Vulcan at the beginning of the day.

"Yes. I am Commander Spock." Spock took Nyota's arm in his own.

"Spock, I am Dyshanna Ral from the Betazed News Agency. I would like to take your comment on the current situation."

"I would refer you to the comment that I made this morning during the opening ceremony." Spock said stiffly. He was not sure that he trusted Betazoids because they could sense his emotions despite his efforts to control them. He also failed to understand why they avoided joining the Federation.

"I apologize Commander. I was unaware that you had made a comment upon the Vulcan High Counsel banishing you from the planet because of your commitment to Starfleet. I will locate the comment." Dyshanna moved back to her group and conferred with them.

"It has begun." Spock looked down at Nyota. She squeezed his wrist.

Dyshanna Ral was back later to ask Spock to comment when she realized that she had been misunderstood. It only took moments for other journalists to hear of Spock's situation and to crowd around him. Spock had not known if it was going to come to this; however, he had prepared a statement in order to be prepared. Spock did not want Nyota to get caught up in the frenzy that could explode from this situation so he asked her to wait to the side. She reluctantly agreed. She was turning an unnatural color and it had been the promise of being able to sit for a while that won the argument for Spock.

Spock was glad that his father, whatever he had done, had chosen to exclude Nyota from the information that had been released. Spock could live with a story about his commitment to Starfleet being the basis of his banishment. After all, he had been the first person on Vulcan to reject the Vulcan Science Academy. Even Spock could recognize the journalistic appeal of the story: A Vulcan that rejected the Vulcan Science Academy comes to rebuild it only to find that his commitment to duty will cause him to be banished from the very planet that he tried to save. Spock announced to the journalists that he would make his statement on his reaction to the council's proposal within the hour.

Spock went back into the classroom that Nyota was sitting in. The couple spoke for a time before Sarek arrived. Sarek seemed uneasy. Nyota asked Sarek if he was feeling alright.

"I will survive." Sarek said, trying to lighten the mood for Nyota's sake. "All actions have consequences. I am simply awaiting mine."

"Father, what consequences do you expect?" Spock raised an eyebrow and thought back to the failed attempt to take Nyota. Spock was not sure that it was advisable to leave Sarek on New Vulcan alone.

"I have begun to make my preparation to take some time away from New Vulcan. That is all Spock. There is no need for concern. I am sure that the reaction to the news will settle before too long. If not, I will remain on Earth." Sarek seemed to be fairly sure of himself. "Spock I have heard that you will be addressing the media this afternoon. I would be honored to stand by you at this time if you find such an action acceptable." Sarek looked tired.

"I believe that will be suitable father." Spock considered Sarek for a while. Things had changed significantly between them since Spock had returned to New Vulcan. Spock wanted to tell Sarek that he appreciated the change. Spock had always seen Sarek as distant and cool. Indeed, at the beginning of his time on New Vulcan, they barely spoke to one another. Now, Spock seemed to think of Sarek as a person for the first time in his life. Sarek had surprised Spock in his total acceptance of Nyota and, despite its lateness, his defense of Spock's family.

As Spock, Nyota and Sarek were preparing to meet the media, Tevlic approached them.

"Spock." Tevlic nodded at Spock and, hesitantly, turned toward Nyota who was frowning. "Has your father indicated the council's wish to welcome you and your bond mate to New Vulcan? Whether he has or not, I am here extend the council's wish that you and your family continue to offer your gifts to New Vulcan as you have during your time in creating" Tevlic gestured around them at the walls of the academy, "this new place for our children to educate themselves."

"Noted." Spock raised an eyebrow at the old man and the group continued to walk past him.

Once Spock arrived at the same lectern that he had spoken at during the morning ceremony, Sarek took his place at Spock's side. Spock took a deep breath and began reading his statement.

"I have been made aware that news regarding a current proposal by the interim Vulcan High Council and its affect upon me has been distributed to the media that is here presently. I wish to address this information briefly before I return to my duty as first in command aboard the Starship Enterprise. I have been made aware that the interim Vulcan High Council is preparing a recall of all Vulcans to this planet, New Vulcan, in order to establish the planet as a viable Vulcan home world. As part of the proposal Vulcans who are otherwise committed to duty in other areas in the quadrant will be required to return and, if they are unbonded, take a bond mate in furtherance of the population goals that have been set by the council." Spock looked up from his statement and scanned the small group of journalists. Sarek made eye contact with Spock and he continued. "Although I can see the logic in the council's goals, I do not agree with its methods and I will not be be participating in the recall. I understand that this defiance of a mandatory recall will be seen as treasonous to the goals of New Vulcan and I further understand that my commitment to my post, and to my family, will necessarily require that I am prohibited from returning to this planet; however, after much thought I am confident that my choice is optimal."

Spock stepped away from the lectern and Nyota came to his side. He felt her pride at his resolve through their link and her confidence that they would be fine. Sarek lingered for a moment and followed them. Spock did not see where she came from, however, T'Mana joined them as well. Spock had opted not to stay for questions as it seemed unnecessary. The media would certainly not ask him how he _felt _about the recall and his decision nor would it be appropriate to ask him the details of the recall. Sarek had intended for the burden to fall upon the council to answer the questions that would ultimately be posed.

"I am Tevlic, head of the interim High Council." As Spock went back into the building, he heard the voice of Tevlic at the lectern. Spock did not stay to listen as Tevlic attempted to answer questions from the media. Spock could only imagine the nature of the questions that Tevlic would have to answer and he did not envy the older man's position. Spock put it out of his mind as he, Nyota and Sarek prepared to beam up to the Enterprise. Nyota took Spock's hand as they walked away from the Vulcan Science Academy and, in a very unexpected gesture, Sarek placed his hand on Spock's shoulder as they walked abreast away from what would be only one of Spock's legacies to the new home world.

***

Spock assisted Nyota as she regained her bearings after teleporting from the ship to San Francisco. The Enterprise was undergoing routine maintenance at the Lunar colony. Spock had quickly readjusted to life on the ship but he was still appreciative of the two days of shore leave that he and Nyota had together. Spock had not had a day off since his pon farr had ended. Nyota wanted to visit both her father and her father in law and Spock agreed.

Spock and Nyota went to see Sarek first. Despite the changes that were occurring on New Vulcan, Sarek had decided to stay on Earth. When they entered his small cottage that abutted Alamo Square they found Sarek had been seated across a chess board from T'Mana. Spock raised his eyebrow at them although Nyota had told him of the slow friendship that had developed between the two Vulcans. It was still jarring to see.

"_Ko-fu_" Sarek greeted Nyota in Vulcan and helped her to sit down.

"Hi Sarek." Nyota smiled. Nyota informed Spock that she thought that something else might be going on between Sarek and her godmother but insisted that Spock not ask them directly. Sarek's sudden use of Vulcan with a Human seemed to validate her suspicions. It was something that Sarek rarely did but T'Mana engaged in frequently.

"Are you well child?" T'Mana stood up, her head nearly grazing the beams of the small house.

"Oh I am fine. I'm anxious for people to stop fussing over me." Nyota smiled her ever dazzling smile. "I'm surprised that you're on Earth T'Mana, I thought that you would be in Shi'Kahr Beta."

"Yes. I anticipated such as well; however, I was alerted of your proximity to Earth." T'Mana looked at Sarek. "It was most logical to see you." T'Mana placed her hand on Nyota's shoulder, a touch that she had been in the habit of doing since Nyota was a small child. "I have served upon the Vulcan High Council, intermittently, for more than a century. Two days away will not cause irreparable harm."

"Spock." Sarek turned toward his son as T'Mana and Nyota fell into conversation. "It has been some time. I take it that you continue to excel in your duty? How are you preparing for the coming events?" Sarek glanced at Nyota.

"I am. My work aboard the Enterprise is challenging in a manner that I find satisfying. And our preparations have been quite an eyeopening experience. I find it all to be quite fascinating." Spock spoke more freely to his father than he ever had in the past. For much of his life, many of his conversations with Sarek had been monosyllabic. He wondered what his mother would have thought about it.

"I am pleased." Sarek waved Spock into the sitting area of the little house. "I understand that you are committed to staying aboard the Enterprise?" Sarek sat on an austere settee. "If you have changed your mind, I would be quite proud to be there."

"I believe that the decision has been made." Spock glanced past Sarek to his bond mate. "However, it was my understanding that you intended to T'Mana to a full meeting of the Vulcan High Council so that your position as ambassador would be reinstated."  
"T'Mana is the more forceful of the two of us and she has more aptitude for working within political circles than I. I will only arrive at the very moment that I am needed."

Spock looked at his father for a very long time. Sarek's words about T'Mana were very familiar. Spock considered, however, that his father was likely to be experiencing his time soon. Amongst choices for bond mates, Sarek could certainly do worse. In the aftermath of Sarek's media manipulation, Tevlic and most of the interim council, resigned their positions. Apparently they had not thought that Sarek would go through with his threat. The council had good reason to doubt Sarek. He had, after all, done very little when it came to fighting for his family. The council failed to contemplate that the loss of a loved one, even for a Vulcan, might change his disposition.

They underestimated the vocal response from both the media and the Federation. Rie Matsuzaki, the Federation President and Kiano Uhura's close personal friend, had issued a strong rebuke to the interim council upon hearing the news of the proposed recall. Starfleet had taken an official position in support of Spock and Nyota. As the clamor of voices grew, the funding and aid to New Vulcan began to decline. The council had little choice but to resign, otherwise they would risk damning New Vulcan to an early end.

T'Mana and two of her surviving daughters, the twins T'Lan and T'Bae, were quickly elected to positions on the High Council. A somewhat eccentric Vulcan, a scientist named Tyvoc that been living on Earth since the Earth-Romulan war, was asked to join the council as well. He was hesitant, but ultimately agreed. There was a rumor that Spock's father in law had convinced him to accept the invitation. Finally, for the first time in history, the Federation requested that it have a representative on the council until Vulcan returned to self-sufficiency. It was difficult to be surprised when Kiano Uhura was chosen, considering his significant political experience and his knowledge of Vulcan culture. It had been said that Kiano once had saved Vulcan from a famine.

After only a few months, the political changes on New Vulcan were evident. Instead of requiring Vulcans to come to New Vulcan and reproduce, the High Council opted to provide incentives for Vulcans to return and assist in the rearing of the thousands and thousands of orphans that were evacuated ahead of the planet's destruction. The council determined that it would be more logical to bond the children and ensure their emotional stability than to stretch resources further by trying to support a population that the ecosystem was not yet prepared for. Many Vulcans, especially those who had lost their own children or grandchildren, lept at the chance to participate in a child's life. T'Mana and her great grandaughter T'Lal founded an agency that would both monitor and support these children as they grew through their grief and became adults. T'Mana suspected that as these children grew, were bonded and cared for, there would be no need to require other Vulcans to reproduce. Nature would take care of itself.

Eventually there came a time for Vulcan to require an ambassador to other worlds. When Sarek had been first appointed, T'Mana found him to be lacking. Now, however, she found his risk taking in the interest of justice for both his own family and those of voiceless Vulcans to be admirable and she suggested that he be reappointed. He had accepted. The two were in contact frequently as T'Mana found that it would be beneficial for Sarek to keep abreast of the happenings on the planet. Vulcans were still largely private and Sarek appreciated the access that T'Mana provided.

Sarek also appreciated the conversation and company that T'Mana offered. Sarek found it satisfying to reminisce about the old times on Vulcan. T'Mana was older than Sarek, but the age difference was negligible. For all intents and purposes, they had been contemporaries. Sarek found that T'Mana was a very different type of Vulcan. She was not obsessed with formality as much as she was obsessed with truth and, as Spock observed when he and Nyota came to visit, Sarek had begun to relax himself to a certain extent and mirrored T'Mana's actions.

Spock, Sarek, Nyota and T'Mana spent several hours together before Spock reminded them that they had plans to meet Kiano for dinner. T'Mana suggested that they all go together; however, Sarek declined the invitation. T'Mana and Nyota called Kiano to ensure that he could meet them at a vegetarian restaurant and prepared to leave. Spock did not know why Sarek declined but Spock was somewhat disappointed. He was rather enjoying their conversation.

"Father? Are you sure that you will not change your mind?" Spock asked quietly.

"I am content to stay here. I see Kiano regularly. I do not think that he would wish to have me infringe on his time with your Nyota."

"Very well." Spock turned to join T'Mana and Nyota as they walked out the door but he stopped and turned back to his father. "Father, I do not know if I have thanked you for the actions that you took on our behalf." Spock decided to clarify. "Not just the actions regarding the recall, although they were significant and carried risk to all of us, but for your behavior toward Nyota and myself. And for your behavior toward me. There were times in which you offered... unique support. I wish for you to know that I am grateful."

"I understand." Sarek looked at his son and was filled with pride and admiration for the man that he had become. "It was not much of my doing, although I am pleased that you benefited. I simply opted to be the person that your mother hoped that I would be."

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks for reading everybody! Yay! It's done! I hope you enjoyed this story and the journey that Spock, Sarek, Nyota and T'Mana made together.


End file.
